Serendipity - Star Wars (sequel) - FinnPoe - M
by apocrypha73
Summary: Poe y Finn no llevan demasiado bien eso de decirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y el reencuentro de Poe con una persona muy importante de su pasado no ayuda precisamente. Advertencia: hay una escena de sexo (consentido y entre adultos) al final del fic.
1. Chapter 1

—¿Cuál es el problema?

El general Hux cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz como si la pregunta de Kylo Ren fuese la mayor estupidez que hubiera oído en su vida. Ren ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que aguantarse las ganas de estrangularle usando la Fuerza desde que comenzara esa reunión, pero acababa de añadir una más.

—El problema es que hemos sido humillados, ése es el problema —contestó Hux, con su estirado acento—. Cuando la Resistencia nos derrotó, destruyó algo más que la base _Starkiller_ : arruinó nuestro prestigio. La escoria contrabandista que se encargaba de mover el mineral que extraemos nos ha perdido el miedo y se ha largado, ése es el problema. Nos hemos quedado sin nuestra red de distribución.

—¿Y por eso tanto alboroto? La galaxia está llena de contrabandistas —el desdén que reflejaba la voz de Kylo Ren, incluso modulada por la máscara, era evidente—. Seguro que podrás encontrar otros que estén dispuestos a hacer el trabajo.

—¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —replicó Hux con irritación—. Ya hemos entablado conversaciones con un jefe del crimen organizado que se hace llamar Natan Droma, aunque dudo que ése sea su verdadero nombre. Suele operar en el anillo exterior. Hemos comprobado sus credenciales, y sabemos que controla una red lo bastante amplia como para poder cubrir todo el territorio que necesitamos.

—¿Es leal a la Primera Orden?

Hux arqueó una ceja y le miró de reojo.

—Es leal a sí mismo —respondió—. Como todos los contrabandistas. Pero no le asusta la República, y en estos momentos eso es lo máximo a lo que podemos aspirar. Si el negocio le interesa, aceptará.

Kylo Ren asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. Se apartó de la mesa en la que Hux había proyectado un mapa estelar del sector por el que se estaban moviendo, caminando con las manos a la espalda, y se acercó hasta uno de los ventanales de transparicero para contemplar cómo las estrellas retrocedían tras la estela del _Finalizer_.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, que me encargue yo de convencerle?

—No, lo que quiero es que me dejes llevar la negociación a mí —explicó Hux con los ojos cerrados, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz como si estuviera luchando contra una incipiente jaqueca—. Sé que a lo mejor es mucho pedir, pero ¿crees que serás capaz de aguantar medio día sin montar una escena de las tuyas? Todavía están reparando la sala de comunicaciones auxiliar después de tu último berrinche.

—Cuidado, Hux —le advirtió Ren, bajando el tono de su voz—. No vaya a ser que pierda la paciencia, pero contigo. La protección del líder supremo Snoke no te servirá de nada si sigues faltándome al respeto.

El general le respondió con una mirada desdeñosa.

—Intentaré controlar mis temblores de pánico —respondió con sarcasmo—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Debo preparar el viaje a Pressylla.

Ren se volvió para mirarle por encima del hombro.

—¿Has dicho Pressylla?

Hux dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, elevando la mirada hacia el techo.

—Sí, he dicho Pressylla. ¿Por qué, es que echas de menos mortificar a tu juguetito? —el hombre soltó un bufido de desprecio y sonrió—. Probablemente estará muerto ya. ¿Cuánto lleva en las minas, un mes? Nadie sobrevive tanto tiempo allí.

—No está muerto —respondió Ren—. Di instrucciones precisas para que se le mantuviera con vida. Morirá cuando yo considere que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente, no antes.

Hux pulsó un botón en la consola de mandos que hizo desaparecer el mapa desplegado sobre la mesa.

—Como quieras —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si eso va a servir para que dejes de estorbarme, entonces por favor, no dudes en contar con ello. Iremos a Pressylla y tú podrás regodearte viendo al piloto de la Resistencia trabajar en las minas, mientras yo cierro el trato con Droma. Todos contentos.

Diciendo eso, Hux se marchó y dejó solo a Kylo Ren con sus pensamientos. Éste se volvió de nuevo hacia el ventanal, contemplando el espacio sin verlo. Sonrió bajo la máscara y el gesto hizo que las cicatrices de su cara se tensaran, pero él aceptó el dolor con agrado. El dolor le daba fuerzas a su ira.

 _No sé de qué te quejas, ahora tienes una razón legítima para ponerte esa máscara. Llevarla sólo para parecerte a Darth Vader te hacía quedar como un completo gilipollas, ¿sabes? Deberías darle las gracias a Rey._

El recuerdo hizo nacer una nueva oleada de rabia en su pecho, y sintió cómo crecía el poder del lado oscuro de la Fuerza dentro de él; igual que lo había sentido entonces, al hacer callar al piloto de un puñetazo. El muy estúpido no parecía haber aprendido nada de la primera ocasión en que fue capturado, o tal vez su incapacidad para cerrar la boca era un defecto congénito. Ren podría haber hurgado en su mente, como la otra vez, para averiguar la localización de la nueva base rebelde, pero en realidad eso no habría servido de nada. Después del desastre de la _Starkiller_ , la Orden no estaba en condiciones de poder lanzar un ataque efectivo, y para cuando se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente, la Resistencia ya se habría marchado a otro lugar.

Además, no tenía prisa. Sabía que antes o después encontraría a la chica, o la chica le encontraría a él. Era tan inevitable como el curso de los planetas por sus órbitas. Estaban destinados a enfrentarse, y la próxima vez, Ren estaría preparado.

Así pues, el piloto sólo le servía para una cosa: para vengarse. No sólo de él mismo, sino también de los suyos: de la chica y del traidor, sus amigos; y sobre todo de Leia, que depositaba en él la confianza que nunca había sido capaz de ofrecerle a su propio hijo. Matarle habría resultado demasiado rápido, y les habría privado a todos ellos de la angustia de no saber qué había sido de él, de buscarle sin éxito, de pasar las noches en vela temiendo por su suerte. Por eso le había enviado a pudrirse las minas de Pressylla.

Volvió a sonreír bajo la máscara, encontrando un perverso placer en la sensación de tirantez de su piel cicatrizada.

Natan Droma le desagradó al primer vistazo. De por sí, los contrabandistas le repugnaban tanto como los cazarrecompensas: eran gente que no creía en nada ni en nadie, más que en el dinero y en mantener a salvo su propio pellejo. Incluso la escoria de la Resistencia luchaba por algo, pero esta gente era el escalón más bajo en el que se podía caer. Aun así, Ren entendía que eran un mal necesario para la Orden, y por eso los toleraba.

Droma, sin embargo, le inspiró desprecio por méritos propios. La calidad de las ropas que vestía, el esmero con que llevaba recortados el bigote y la fina barba para que parecieran descuidados, y el aire de confianza en sí mismo con el que se movía, hablaban de un exceso de atención dedicada a su aspecto. Ren suponía que se le podía considerar apuesto, al menos según los cánones habituales para los humanos: era alto, aunque no tanto como el propio Ren; de hombros anchos, cabello castaño impecablemente cortado, piel bronceada… Su actitud, además, dejaba bien claro que el hombre conocía su atractivo. Sin embargo, había una inteligencia en sus ojos marrones que desmentía la superficialidad de su apariencia, y Ren supo que eso le hacía más peligroso de lo que Hux creía.

Había acudido solo a la negociación, sin escolta. Si eso no era arrogancia, Ren no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Llevaban apenas cinco minutos sentados alrededor de la mesa de reuniones, pero a Ren ya le habían bastado para darse cuenta de que Droma era un negociador implacable.

—Me temo que esas condiciones no son aceptables —respondió a una de las exigencias de Hux—. Si de verdad pretenden que mis naves entren y salgan del territorio de la República sin ser interceptadas, tiene que ser a través de rutas seguras. Las que la Orden protege.

—Ésa es información estratégica de carácter confidencial —replicó Ren, ganándose una mirada incómoda del general Hux—. Establecerá sus propias rutas, y se encargará usted mismo de garantizar su seguridad.

—¿Por el precio que me ofrecen? Creo que no, amigo. No vale la pena.

—Estoy empezando a cansarme de su insolencia.

Droma se repantingó en su asiento, con un gesto de apatía en el rostro y un encogimiento de hombros.

—Como prefiera —replicó en tono irónico—. Si no le gustan mis condiciones, entiendo que prefiera tratar con otro distribuidor. Estoy seguro de que hay cientos de ellos con redes tan amplias como la mía que están dispuestos a trabajar para la Primera Orden.

Ya estaba empezando a convocar a la Fuerza a su alrededor para aplastar a ese insecto, cuando sintió en su antebrazo la mano del general Hux, sujetándole con insistencia. Se volvió hacia él y se encontró con una mirada severa que, más que pedirle calma, se la exigía.

—¿Qué le parece si damos un paseo por las instalaciones para que pueda inspeccionar personalmente el producto que le estamos ofreciendo? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Droma—. Estoy convencido de que, cuando vea su calidad y el ritmo de producción que mantenemos, se dará cuenta del enorme beneficio que puede obtener de este negocio y cambiará de opinión.

Droma levantó brevemente las manos, en un gesto que comunicaba más indiferencia que aceptación, pero asintió con la cabeza y los tres se pusieron en marcha, seguidos por varios soldados de asalto.

Las minas de Pressylla producían un material que se utilizaba en la fabricación de los generadores de escudos deflectores, por lo que su explotación resultaba muy lucrativa para la Orden. O lo había sido, hasta que se quedaron sin medios para distribuirlo. La producción se estaba acumulando en los almacenes hasta un punto que comenzaba a resultar preocupante, pero Droma no necesitaba saber eso todavía. Hux se alejó de la zona de reserva y les condujo hasta la mina en sí misma.

Se adentraron por un pasillo corto, al final del cual había un ascensor lo bastante grande para transportar a veinte personas a la vez. Bajaron hasta el primer nivel y, nada más salir del cubículo, llegó hasta sus oídos el tintineo de las herramientas que golpeaban la pared de roca para extraer de ella el preciado mineral. El calor que hacía allí abajo era insoportable, pero Droma no parecía molesto por ello. Ni siquiera mostró intención de quitarse la chaqueta de cuero azul que vestía sobre su camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color.

Ren le localizó en seguida, presintiéndole antes de verle. Por un momento se olvidó de la negociación, de Natan Droma y de la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí, para sumergirse en la perversa satisfacción de ver a su enemigo vencido. El hombre les daba la espalda, manejando un pico con movimientos contundentes y regulares. El color naranja de su traje de vuelo apenas resultaba reconocible bajo la capa de suciedad que lo cubría, y el piloto se lo había bajado hasta la cintura para poder soportar el calor, anudando las mangas alrededor de sus caderas. A pesar de ello estaba cubierto de sudor, que se mezclaba sobre su piel con la carbonilla que flotaba en el aire. La camiseta sin mangas que llevaba había sido blanca alguna vez, pero ahora sólo era un trapo grisáceo lleno de agujeros. Le habían crecido el pelo y la barba, aunque no tanto como para cubrir el aro electrificado que le rodeaba el cuello y garantizaba su docilidad. A Ren le complació comprobar que sus órdenes se habían cumplido y el hombre no se había deteriorado físicamente más allá de las secuelas del duro trabajo. Todavía tenía que sufrir allí durante mucho tiempo, antes de que él se diera por satisfecho.

No era el único que se había fijado en el piloto, por lo visto. Cuando pasaron por su lado, Droma se detuvo, le sujetó por la barbilla y le hizo volverse hacia él para estudiar su rostro. El piloto le dirigió una mirada desafiante, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

Curioso. Tal vez sí que estaba aprendiendo algo, después de todo.

—Éste es demasiado guapo para hacerle trabajar en las minas, ¿es que no tienen imaginación?

Ren miró al contrabandista con una mueca de asco, que lamentablemente la máscara mantuvo oculta; le habría encantado hacerle saber lo que pensaba de él. Droma paseaba su mirada con lentitud por el cuerpo del piloto, de arriba abajo y vuelta al punto de origen, como si estuviera planeando incluirlo en el menú de su cena. Ren no aprobaba ese tipo de desviaciones, pero la expresión de furia contenida que apareció en el rostro del esclavo hizo que mereciera la pena.

—Para nosotros no tiene otra utilidad más que ésa —respondió Hux, dirigiéndole a Ren una mirada de advertencia para que mantuviera silencio—. En la Orden no se toleran ese tipo de prácticas.

—Hm. Pues ustedes se lo pierden —contestó Droma—. Aun así, es un auténtico desperdicio dejar que se pudra aquí. Adecentándole un poco, se podría sacar un buen precio por él en el mercado de Tatooine.

Soltó el rostro del piloto y se limpió la mano en los pantalones, dispuesto a seguir su camino. Ren y Hux, sin embargo, intercambiaron una mirada sin moverse del sitio. El general le hizo una muda pregunta con un arqueo de cejas, a la que Ren contestó con un breve gesto de asentimiento. La idea era repugnante, pero precisamente por eso resultaba tan perfecta.

La humillación máxima, el peor destino posible, la forma más retorcida de venganza que podría imaginar. Y la oportunidad le había caído en las manos como un regalo de la Fuerza, sin que él la buscara.

No podía esperar al momento de contarle a Leia cuál había sido el destino de su favorito, para ver su rostro demudarse de dolor y rabia.

—Droma —comenzó Hux, uniendo las manos a la espalda—. ¿Qué le parece si, como gesto de buena voluntad, añadimos este esclavo a la oferta que le hemos hecho?

Natan Droma los miró a ambos con una expresión especulativa. Después volvió a observar al piloto, que sujetaba el mango del pico con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, una expresión de rabia pintada en el rostro y todos los músculos en tensión, como si estuviera pensando en intentar escapar.

—¿Como parte del precio? —preguntó.

Hux frunció los labios con aire displicente.

—Considérelo un regalo de parte de la Primera Orden, para marcar el inicio de una larga y satisfactoria relación comercial.

Droma esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, le echó una nueva mirada apreciativa al piloto y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que ahora podemos empezar a hablar.

Hux se giró hacia los soldados que les escoltaban, señalando a dos de ellos.

—Llevadle a su nave.

Los dos soldados sujetaron al piloto por ambos brazos, mientras éste se retorcía y trataba de zafarse.

—¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡Dejadme en paz!

Hux hizo una seña al capataz de la mina y éste sacó de su bolsillo un dispositivo. Presionó un botón del mismo y un chispazo azul surgió del collar de control que llevaba el esclavo. El hombre dio un grito y el pico cayó de sus manos, ahora laxas. Su cabeza quedó colgando hacia delante y sus piernas se doblaron, y sólo los dos soldados que lo agarraban impidieron que se desplomara del todo. Se lo llevaron a rastras de allí sin demasiadas contemplaciones, entre miradas de reojo mal disimuladas de los otros mineros. Ren se volvió hacia ellos y todos regresaron al trabajo de inmediato.

—Muy bien —dijo Hux—. Ahora que eso ya está resuelto, ¿continuamos con la visita?

Poe Dameron volvió en sí con un sobresalto, desorientado y confuso. El techo que tenía ante su vista no le resultaba familiar, pero en seguida recordó que le habían sacado de la mina y que, por lo tanto, era de esperar que no reconociera el lugar donde estaba. Al mismo tiempo, su cerebro registró tres cosas:

La primera, que tenía una jaqueca de proporciones épicas.

La segunda, que estaba tumbado bocarriba en una cama, con los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza y las muñecas sujetas a un saliente de la pared mediante unas esposas.

Y la tercera, que su nuevo "dueño" le observaba desde la puerta del camarote con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos castaños.

—Encadenado a la cama —comentó, en cuanto vio que Poe estaba despierto—. Esta gente no es muy sutil, ¿verdad?

Poe levantó como pudo la cabeza para mirar de frente a su captor. El hombre estaba apoyado en el vano de la puerta con actitud indolente y los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho, y se le veía completamente relajado.

—No, no mucho —respondió Poe.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un par de segundos, y entonces el muy cabronazo se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Poe dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con un gruñido.

—Vaya, me alegro de que al menos alguien le encuentre la gracia a todo esto —refunfuñó.

—¿Cómo demonios te las arreglas para meterte en estos líos, Poe? —preguntó el "contrabandista" mientras se adentraba en la habitación, sacando de su bolsillo una llave magnética y usándola para abrir las esposas.

—Es fácil, sólo hay que cabrear a Kylo Ren —replicó Poe con sarcasmo. Se agarró a la mano que el hombre le tendía para ayudarle a incorporarse.

—Pues has tenido que cabrearle un montón. Estoy orgulloso de ti, chaval.

—Es cosa de mi encanto natural, no tiene mérito —respondió Poe, frotándose las muñecas—. ¿Cómo me has encontrado, Kit?

—De pura casualidad —contestó el otro, sentándose en la cama junto a él—. No te estaba buscando. Ni siquiera sabía que te habían capturado. Oí decir que la general Organa estaba poniendo media galaxia patas arriba tratando de encontrar a alguien, pero no tenía ni idea de que fueras tú. Yo estaba aquí por una misión completamente distinta.

—La general Organa… Maldita sea, necesito enviarle un mensaje para que sepa que estoy vivo.

—Claro, en cuanto salgamos del hiperespacio —contestó Kit, mientras se rebuscaba en los bolsillos con aire distraído—. Todavía estamos demasiado cerca de Pressylla, no quiero arriesgarme a que la Primera Orden intercepte la transmisión. ¿Dónde diablos…? ¡Ah, aquí está!

Sacó la mano del bolsillo, con el dispositivo de control del collar de esclavo en ella, y señaló hacia el cuello de Poe.

—Anda, vamos a quitarte esa cosa.

—Por lo que más quieras, no te equivoques de interruptor. Ya me duele bastante la cabeza para todo el día de hoy.

—Eso te pasa por querer hacer tu papel demasiado creíble —replicó Kit sin mirarle, concentrado en la secuencia de botones que tenía que pulsar—. Por cierto, gracias por seguirme el rollo.

—Qué menos. Era un buen plan.

Kit soltó un resoplido. El aro de metal se abrió y cayó al suelo.

—Habría sido un buen plan si hubiera tenido tiempo de planearlo —dijo—. Llámalo improvisación inspirada si quieres, no era otra cosa. Agh, ese trasto te ha dejado una rozadura bastante fea en el cuello. Vas a necesitar un poco de bacta.

—Sí, supongo —contestó Poe, distraído. Su atención estaba centrada en la maravillosa sensación de poder respirar hondo otra vez. La jaqueca también empezaba a remitir por fin, poco a poco.

—Y una ducha —añadió Kit—. Sobre todo una ducha. Con urgencia. Es más, insisto. Ni te molestes con la sónica, ve a por la de verdad y no escatimes con el agua y el jabón. Apestas como la cuadra de un bantha, amigo.

Poe le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

—Es que se les había terminado el agua de rosas en la mina esta mañana—replicó con sarcasmo, a lo que Kit correspondió echándose a reír.

Poe todavía no podía creerlo. De todas las personas que podrían haberle encontrado en ese maldito agujero que era Pressylla, la Fuerza tenía que estar muy encariñada con él para haberle enviado precisamente a Kit Yavog: comandante del escuadrón Oro del ejército de la República, excelente piloto, y uno de los amigos más leales que Poe había tenido en su vida.

Le había conocido en su primer año en la academia militar. Como los dos procedían de Yavin IV, les habían puesto en la misma habitación, y desde el primer momento se habían hecho inseparables. De algún modo conseguían sacar lo mejor el uno del otro, en una mezcla de rivalidad y apoyo mutuo, lo que les había empujado a terminar los estudios como los dos mejores pilotos de su promoción. Habían llevado carreras paralelas en el ejército, ascendiendo al mismo rango casi a la vez.

Eso no era lo único que habían llevado en paralelo, aunque no lo supieron hasta que una misión fallida estuvo a punto de acabar con las vidas de ambos; la tensión, el miedo a perderse el uno al otro, la adrenalina y, al final, el alivio, les dieron el último empujón que necesitaban para terminar en la cama. Aquella noche pusieron fin a cinco años de mutuo anhelo silencioso y comenzaron la que sería la relación más sólida que Poe había tenido nunca. La más larga, además. Había llegado a creer que duraría para siempre, pero…

Hacía algo más de dos años que no veía aquel querido rostro; tanto tiempo, que ya casi había olvidado lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Pero ahora Kit estaba aquí, contra todo pronóstico. Le había sacado casi literalmente del infierno y, de algún modo, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado: no había tensión, ni rencor, ni siquiera distancia. Era como si hubiera estado intercambiando pullas y bromas con él la tarde anterior. Eso era algo que Poe no se había atrevido a esperar después de su separación, pero lo aceptaba con gusto.

Poe soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Sus emociones estaban montando una especie de festival que se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza como si fuera whisky corelliano del malo. Volver a ver a su viejo amigo le había provocado una inmensa alegría, pero su presencia le había hecho recordar lo mucho que dolió su ruptura; también se sentía abrumado de alivio por haber escapado de las minas, pero todavía no había podido sacudirse de encima el horror y la desesperación acumulados durante aquellas interminables semanas… Todo eso junto, todo a la vez. Inspiró profundamente, tratando de dejar que la aplastante sensación pasara. Sin embargo, en vez de desaparecer, se instaló en su pecho como una garra despiadada.

—Traté de localizarte después de la destrucción del sistema Hosnian —comenzó con dificultad, tratando de enfocar su mente en un tema de conversación para no dejarse arrastrar por la confusión—. Cuando no pude dar contigo, temí que hubieras muerto.

Kit negó con la cabeza, serio de repente.

—No, mi escuadrón y yo estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento cuando la Primera Orden lanzó el ataque. Nos enteramos de lo que había pasado al volver. Todo estaba sumido en el caos: el alto mando de la flota había desaparecido junto con el Senado, y los pocos escuadrones que nos habíamos librado del desastre estábamos desperdigados por diferentes sistemas. Quisimos unirnos a la general Organa, pero con Korr Sella muerta y sin tener la menor idea de cómo localizar al mayor Ematt, no nos quedaba ningún contacto de la Resistencia a quien acudir. En definitiva, no sabíamos dónde encontraros.

—¿Y qué hicisteis, entonces? Has dicho que tenías una misión.

Kit se pasó una mano por el pelo, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo único que podíamos hacer: reunir lo poco que quedaba del ejército de la República y tratar de fastidiar a la Primera Orden tanto como nos fuera posible. Pero por nuestra cuenta no somos más que un puñado de cachorros de varactyl arañándoles los tobillos, Poe. Lo de hoy era un intento de averiguar qué rutas emplean para transportar el mineral con el que se financian, a ver si al menos nos podemos cargar sus redes comerciales.

Su rostro dibujó un amago de sonrisa que se podría interpretar como de disculpa.

—Por cierto, tienes mi permiso para decirlo, si quieres. Creo que me lo merezco.

Poe frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Decir el qué?

—El "te lo dije" que te estás guardando —respondió Kit.

Poe resopló, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa.

—Nah, no es mi estilo —contestó—. Pero si quieres ser tú el que admita que yo tenía razón, no voy a impedírtelo. Y sería mucho más elegante, ¿no crees?

Kit le devolvió la sonrisa despacio, deliberadamente. Un par de años atrás, esa sonrisa y esa mirada habrían bastado para que Poe se abalanzara sobre él y empezara a quitarle la ropa. Ahora no tenía el mismo efecto, pero no por falta de méritos. Si acaso, Kit estaba incluso más guapo que la última vez que le había visto.

—De acuerdo —respondió Kit, con suavidad y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Poe—. Tú tenías razón y yo no. El ejército estaba demasiado sometido al Senado, los políticos no querían ver el peligro que representaba la Primera Orden, y yo debería haberte hecho caso cuando intentaste convencerme para que me pasara a la Resistencia contigo.

Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, pensó Poe. Tal vez, de ser así, no habrían roto. Y si hubieran seguido juntos, a lo mejor él no se habría enamorado como un idiota de un chaval que sólo tenía ojos para su otra amiga.

Ahogó la punzada de dolor que sintió al pensar en Finn y se esforzó por apartarle de su mente, pero algo debió de reflejarse en su rostro de todas formas, porque Kit frunció el ceño con gesto de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Poe asintió, y el movimiento le hizo llevarse una mano a la sien.

—Sí, es sólo este maldito dolor de cabeza. Creo que voy a darme esa ducha, que falta me hace. ¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa?

—Claro. Coge lo que necesites de ese arcón —respondió Kit, señalando hacia los pies de la cama con un gesto de la barbilla.

Poe se levantó con dificultad. Además de la jaqueca, la descarga eléctrica le había dejado los músculos entumecidos, con lo que al erguirse se tambaleó un poco durante un momento. Kit se apresuró a acudir a su lado y sujetarle hasta que se le pasó.

—Hey, ¿todo en orden?

—Sí, gracias —respondió Poe con voz débil, apoyándose en su hombro. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la de Kit—. Y oye… Gracias también por rescatarme.

—No me las des. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo —contestó Kit, para después arrugar la nariz—. Y ahora en serio, por favor: dúchate. Y tira ese montón de trapos sucios al compactador.

Poe esbozó una débil sonrisa y se soltó de su amigo, encaminándose hacia el diminuto baño del que disponía la nave. Cuando llegó a la puerta del camarote se volvió hacia atrás, a tiempo de ver cómo Kit ponía una mueca de disgusto al ver las manchas que Poe había dejado en la ropa de cama.

—Eh, Kit…

Su amigo se detuvo en el acto de quitar las sábanas y levantó la mirada hacia él, arqueando las cejas en una muda pregunta.

—Me alegro mucho de volver a verte.

Kit le dedicó una sonrisa que le marcó un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Yo también a ti. Te he echado de menos, amigo mío.

Poe asintió con suavidad y salió del camarote, en dirección al baño.

Era la primera vez que podía ducharse desde que la Primera Orden le había capturado. En las minas, lo más que conseguía era lavarse por partes con el agua de un barreño que, en demasiadas ocasiones, no era el primero en usar. Se estremeció al sentir el agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Notó que las manos le temblaban cuando intentó agarrar el jabón, por lo que las apoyó en la pared, observándolas con una especie de fascinación morbosa. Apenas las reconocía como suyas, no se parecían en nada a las manos que, en sus recuerdos, gobernaban con destreza los mandos de su T-70. Tenía las uñas rotas y sucias, la piel agrietada, reseca y ennegrecida por la carbonilla.

Pero no eran sólo las manos. Cada una de las penurias pasadas en aquella mina había dejado huella en alguna parte de su cuerpo: en su cuello, donde el roce del metal le había raspado la piel; en su espalda y sus hombros, plagados de contracturas a causa del movimiento forzado y repetitivo del pico; en sus pies, llenos de ampollas tras un mes de no poder cambiarse las botas. Cuando empezó a enjabonarse, frotando con vigor para eliminar la capa de suciedad adherida a su piel, le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo pálido que estaba. Pero entonces recordó que llevaba semanas sin ver el sol, cualquier sol, y de repente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Eran lágrimas de alivio y agradecimiento, pero también de dolor acumulado, de miedo y desesperación. No hizo nada por intentar retenerlas, porque no tenía por qué. Nadie le iba a ver de todas formas, e incluso si no hubiera estado solo, no se avergonzaba de ello. Había sobrevivido, y eso era lo único que importaba.

También eran lágrimas de culpabilidad, por toda la gente que había quedado atrás en aquel infierno, y por todos los que había visto morir durante el tiempo que había pasado allí. No había hecho amistad con nadie y nadie había intentado entablarla con él, porque los soldados de asalto no veían con buenos ojos que los trabajadores se relacionaran entre sí. Poe lo había aprendido el primer día. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuera a olvidar sus caras, demacradas y vacías de esperanza, en mucho tiempo.

Lloró como un niño, como no lo había hecho desde que murió su madre. En aquel momento sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que anhelaba volver a casa. No a la base de la Resistencia, sino a su verdadera casa: a Yavin IV, al hogar en el que había crecido. Quería volver a ver a su padre, y sentarse bajo el árbol favorito de su madre a contemplar cómo los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las hojas para dibujar extrañas formas en el suelo. Echaba de menos los vibrantes colores de la jungla que rodeaba los terrenos de la granja y su aire limpio y fresco, que con toda seguridad conseguiría quitarle de la boca ese maldito sabor metálico de la atmósfera de la mina.

Habría sido maravilloso poder visitar su hogar y escapar de todo durante unos días: de la Resistencia, de la Primera Orden… Incluso de Finn.

El recuerdo le golpeó como un puño de hierro en el centro del pecho. Les había estado buscando por toda la base, a él y a Rey, para despedirse de ellos antes de emprender aquella maldita misión. Alguien le había dicho que estaban en la cantina, y Poe se había dirigido hacia allí sin pensarlo dos veces. Y entonces, al asomar la cabeza por la puerta del comedor, les había visto: sentados en una mesa del rincón, besándose.

Poe había retrocedido como si hubiera chocado contra un muro invisible y se había apoyado de espaldas en la pared externa de la cantina, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Como le faltaba ahora, al recordarlo. Había salido de allí casi a la carrera, se había subido a su Ala-X y se había marchado, con el corazón roto y sin nadie a quien poder culpar por ello más que a sí mismo. Tendría que haberlo sabido, maldita sea. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que Finn no sentía lo mismo que él, y no haberse hecho ilusiones.

Lo peor de todo era que había sido lo bastante estúpido como para permitir que eso afectara a su concentración durante la misión y, como consecuencia, le habían capturado.

El agua estaba empezando a enfriarse y sus emociones parecían haberse calmado por fin, así que terminó de enjuagarse y cerró el grifo. Le habría gustado afeitarse, pero no quería usar los utensilios personales de Kit sin permiso, por lo que decidió dejar la barba como estaba de momento. Con el pelo tampoco podía hacer gran cosa hasta que regresara a la base; tendría que resignarse a que se le rizara. Pero estaba limpio, al menos. Eso ya suponía una inmensa diferencia.

Una vez seco y vestido, rebuscó en los cajones por si aquella nave era una de ésas que llevaban artículos de aseo de cortesía para viajeros inesperados. Casi dio un grito de alegría cuando encontró un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar, envuelto en su plástico.

En conjunto, cuando por fin salió del baño volvía a sentirse un ser humano.

No había rastro de Kit por ninguna parte, pero le había dejado unas raciones sobre la mesa de la zona común. Un astrodroide de clase R-4 pasó por delante de Poe mientras comía, rodando tranquilamente en dirección a la cabina, y el piloto imaginó que su amigo estaría allí. Recogió la mesa mientras se terminaba el último bocado y después fue a buscar a Kit. Éste se giró en su asiento al oírle entrar y le dirigió una mirada apreciativa.

—Esto ya es otra cosa —comentó con aire satisfecho—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Poe asintió. La comida había contribuido a hacer desaparecer lo que quedaba de su dolor de cabeza y, en cuanto a todo lo demás, la ducha había obrado maravillas.

—Mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes decirme a dónde vamos?

—Donde tú me digas —contestó Kit—. Supongo que querrás que te devuelva a la Resistencia, ¿no?

—Sería de agradecer, sí. La nueva base está en Ord Mantell, ¿puedes llevarme hasta allí?

—Hmm, estás de suerte, ya íbamos en esa dirección —asintió Kit—. Mi gente está en Dathomir, iba a reunirme con ellos.

Poe se cruzó de brazos y apoyó un hombro contra la pared.

—Genial, así no tendrán que recorrer mucha distancia cuando les llames. Es decir, si todavía queréis uniros a la Resistencia. Nunca sobran buenos pilotos, y la general Organa estaría encantada de poder contar con alguien como tú.

Kit le sonrió, echándole una mirada de medio lado.

—A lo mejor me interesa —dijo, con toda la intención.

Poe ignoró el tono a propósito. Flirtear siempre había sido una de sus formas de comunicación favoritas y, en siete años de relación, habían llegado a convertirlo en un arte. Era de esperar que a Kit le saliera de forma instintiva, como un reflejo, igual que también era previsible el cosquilleo de familiaridad que le despertó a Poe en el estómago.

—Pues si es así, sal de la velocidad luz para poder corregir el rumbo y, de paso, déjame decirle a la general que sigo con vida.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí—bromeó Kit, accionando los mandos que detendrían el hipermotor—. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, Dameron. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Tranquilo. Ahora mismo, lo único que quiero en mi cabeza son unas tijeras.

—Qué lástima, con la de utilidades que podría tener esa mata de rizos.

—Déjalo ya, Kit —rió Poe, sacudiendo la cabeza con afabilidad. El recuerdo de esas manos enterradas en su pelo era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento—. Ya no tenemos veinte años.

—Gracias a la Fuerza. ¿Te acuerdas del corte de pelo que llevaba _yo_ con veinte años? —fingió un estremecimiento—. Eso sí que daba miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn y Rey fueron al despacho de la general Organa en cuanto se bajaron del _Halcón_ , sin parar siquiera para cambiarse de ropa. Por desgracia no tenían nada de lo que informar, pero todas las patrullas tenían órdenes de presentarse de inmediato ante la general en cuanto regresaban.

No tuvieron ni que abrir la boca. En cuanto la mujer miró a Finn a los ojos, supo lo que venía a decirle.

—¿Tampoco esta vez? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Nada?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—No hay ni rastro de él en Sullust, general.

Se hizo un opresivo silencio en la habitación después de sus palabras. La general Organa se llevó una mano a la garganta y su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de dolor, uno que Finn comprendía muy bien porque él sentía lo mismo. La mujer caminó con lentitud hasta un mapa estelar que tenía desplegado sobre la pared, marcó un punto rojo en él—uno más, añadido a los muchos que ya había—y después se dirigió hacia su escritorio, desplomándose en el sillón como si estuviera muy cansada.

Finn bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, incapaz de soportarlo más. El férreo control que a duras penas conseguía mantener sobre su propio dolor corría peligro de tambalearse si seguía contemplando la desolación de aquella mujer formidable. Finn sólo quería volver a subirse al _Halcón Milenario_ cuanto antes y continuar hacia el siguiente sistema que todavía no hubiesen revisado. Había tantos enclaves donde la Primera Orden podría tener a Poe retenido… Finn tenía mucho que hacer, no podía entretenerse hablando. Ni podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse llevar por la desesperación. Tenía que concentrarse en su tarea, sin pensar en nada más: ni en la cantidad de puntos rojos que cada día crecía sobre el mapa, ni en las semanas que su amigo llevaba desaparecido. Poe era fuerte, seguro que estaría bien. Antes o después, Finn le encontraría y le traería de vuelta a casa.

Sintió la mano de Rey sobre su hombro y se volvió para mirarla. La muchacha también tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, muy similar a la de la general. Rey no había tenido demasiado tiempo para conocer a Poe, pero le había bastado con esos pocos días para encariñarse con él como todos los demás. El piloto causaba ese efecto en la gente.

Pero para Finn era algo más que eso. Mucho más, en realidad.

La general se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos. El movimiento hizo que Finn girase la cabeza hacia ella y, cuando la mujer levantó la mirada, vio en sus ojos algo más que el peso de la pena. Algo que hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

Resignación.

La general abrió la boca para hablar y Finn supo, antes de que dijera nada, que no quería oírlo.

—No hemos encontrado ni el más leve indicio del paradero de Poe en un mes—comenzó ella, en voz baja y triste—. Ni una sola pista. Odio tener que tomar esta decisión, pero… Debo cancelar la búsqueda.

—¡¿Cómo!? —exclamó Finn.

Se volvió hacia Rey, esperando encontrar en sus ojos la misma incredulidad, casi indignación, que él sentía. La muchacha, sin embargo, le dio un ligero apretón con la mano que tenía sobre su hombro y le dirigió una mirada de súplica.

—Finn, por favor. Deberías escucharla.

—¡Pero no podemos! —replicó él; se giró hacia la general para hablarle a ella—. ¡Todavía nos quedan muchos planetas por inspeccionar! ¡A lo mejor estamos a punto de encontrarle, y si lo dejamos ahora, será su fin!

—Si no le han ejecutado ya —respondió ella, con la voz quebrada por la tristeza.

—No, ¡no! —insistió Finn, enfatizando su negativa con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¡Me niego a creer eso! ¡Está vivo, lo sé, lo… lo presiento! ¡Poe cuenta con nosotros, general, no puede abandonarle ahora!

—¡¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí!? —exclamó la general, poniéndose en pie de golpe con las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio; era la primera vez que Finn la oía levantar la voz—. ¡¿Crees que quiero darle por perdido?! ¡Poe es como un hijo para mí, más incluso que mi verdadero hijo! ¡Yo también quiero que vuelva, pero tengo una responsabilidad hacia toda la Resistencia, no sólo hacia él!

Su explosión de temperamento se vino abajo tan deprisa como había surgido. La mujer se quedó en silencio de repente, con un brillo de lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos, y volvió a sentarse con pesadez. De repente parecía muy frágil y pequeña.

—Yo… Lo siento, general —murmuró Finn, avergonzado.

—Yo también lo siento, Finn —respondió ella—. No debí gritarte. Tú no tienes la culpa de mi frustración con todo este asunto.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles a ambos que se sentaran frente a ella.

—General —comenzó Rey con delicadeza—. ¿No podría haber una solución intermedia? Finn y yo podríamos continuar con la búsqueda por nuestra cuenta, incluso si el resto de la base vuelve a su actividad normal.

—Lo había pensado— asintió la general Organa—. Pero tengo que consultarlo con Luke. No creo que sea buena idea seguir posponiendo tu entrenamiento. Aunque tal vez Chewie podría acompañar a Finn en…

Le interrumpió un rápido toque en la puerta del despacho, que a continuación se abrió sin esperar a que ella contestase. La mujer arqueó las cejas ante esa falta de protocolo tan poco habitual y se quedó mirando a la muchacha rubia que acababa de aparecer en la entrada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración acelerada como si hubiera venido corriendo.

—¿Sí?

—Disculpe la interrupción, general —jadeó la chica—. Pero estamos recibiendo una transmisión con el código de identificación del comandante Dameron.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto durante un par segundos, mientras los tres trataban de procesar lo que acababan de oír. Finalmente, la general Organa fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¿Has dicho del comandante Dameron? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, señora.

—¡Pásalo aquí, rápido!

Finn y Rey se apresuraron a rodear el escritorio para situarse detrás de la general. La pantalla del intercomunicador parpadeó y cobró vida, despejando poco a poco la estática hasta que acabó mostrando el rostro de Poe.

Pálido, ojeroso y necesitando con desesperación un afeitado, pero era Poe. Maravillosamente vivo y, al parecer, de una pieza.

La general se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y dejó escapar una especie de breve sollozo. Rey se agarró del brazo de Finn con fuerza, soltando un gritito de alegría, y Finn tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo del asiento de la general, porque las piernas le flaquearon y estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

—General Organa —saludó Poe, y después su mirada subió por encima de la cabeza de la mujer y sonrió—. ¡Rey, Finn, estáis ahí! Me alegro de veros.

—Poe, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —Rey lanzó las preguntas sin pausa entre una y otra, demasiado emocionada para contenerse.

—Estoy bien, no os preocupéis por mí. Voy de camino hacia Ord Mantell, supongo que la base sigue en el mismo sitio, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —respondió la general—. ¿Por qué, necesitamos mudarnos otra vez?

Poe negó con la cabeza.

—No, general, ni siquiera me han interrogado.

—Entonces, ¿qué te han hecho? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Poe?

—En Pressylla, trabajando en las minas —respondió como si nada, y Finn creyó que se le paraba el corazón.

—¿Has… has dicho Pressylla? —murmuró, sin tratar de ocultar el temblor de su voz—. Poe, ¿has estado _un mes entero_ en ese infierno?

De reojo, percibió que tanto Rey como la general Organa giraban la cabeza para mirarle con sendas expresiones de preocupación, pero él sólo tenía ojos para Poe en ese momento. Su amigo tenía la vista clavada en él, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Estuve allí una vez. Vi cómo trataban a la gente. Poe…

Ni él mismo sabía lo que pretendía decir, pero fuera lo que fuese, se le había atascado en la garganta. La mirada de Poe se suavizó como si lo comprendiera perfectamente.

—Finn, de verdad estoy bien. Ya ha pasado, y dentro de unas horas estaré en casa. Os lo explicaré todo cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿En serio te estás preocupando de tranquilizarme, _tú a mí_ , después de lo que has pasado? ¡Eres increíble! —estaba tan nervioso que probablemente sonó más enfadado de lo que pretendía, pero por suerte Poe no pareció tomárselo a mal. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Había gente que estaba mucho peor que yo, te lo aseguro. Por lo menos me daban de comer lo suficiente. Creo que querían asegurarse de que no muriese demasiado pronto y les estropeara la diversión.

—No bromees con eso, ¿quieres? —contestó Finn, en un tono algo más suave pero igual de tenso—. Tú sólo vuelve, para que podamos cuidar de ti.

Poe le miró con una expresión difícil de definir, entre conmovida y anhelante, como si la mera mención de su regreso le hubiera hecho recordar cuánto echaba de menos estar en casa.

—Estaré allí hoy mismo—dijo con suavidad—. Y prometo que dejaré que me miméis sin quejarme. Mucho.

Desde algún punto que quedaba fuera de la pantalla, se oyó una voz que contestaba "¡Eso sí que sería una novedad!". El rostro de Poe se iluminó con una sonrisa exasperada y afectuosa a la vez, que por alguna razón le puso a Finn un nudo de aprensión en el estómago.

—¿Quién está ahí contigo, Poe? —preguntó Rey, divertida.

Otra cara apareció en el monitor, por encima del hombro de Poe. Pertenecía a un hombre que debía de tener aproximadamente la misma edad que él, de rostro agradable y mirada franca. Les saludó con un gesto militar, dirigiéndose en especial a la general Organa.

—General, soy el comandante Kit Yavog, de la armada de la República. O bueno, lo que queda de ella. Es un honor hablar con usted.

—¿Debo entender que usted es el responsable de que el comandante Dameron haya sido liberado? —respondió ella. El hombre dudó, y fue Poe quien contestó en su lugar.

—Así es, general.

—En ese caso el honor es mío, comandante. Será un placer recibirle en nuestra base.

La sensación desagradable que se había alojado en el estómago de Finn se disipó en gran parte al oír eso, y miró al desconocido con otros ojos. Si Yavog había rescatado a Poe de las minas, entonces era un héroe en opinión de Finn, y se consideraría en deuda con él de por vida.

Poe terminó la transmisión volviendo a asegurarles que estaba bien, aunque ninguno de ellos le creyó. En cuanto se cortó la comunicación, el despacho de la general Organa fue testigo de una explosión de alegría. Rey soltó una exclamación de triunfo, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, y Finn la rodeó por la cintura y la levantó en brazos, riendo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo. La general los observaba a los dos con una sonrisa benevolente.

—Oye, no irás a besarme otra vez, ¿no? —bromeó Rey cuando Finn la dejó en el suelo.

—No vas a dejar que lo olvide nunca, ¿verdad? —replicó él, arqueando las cejas en un gesto desolado.

—Jamás —contestó ella con una risita, aunque sin malicia.

Había sido una tontería, en realidad. Estaban los dos en la cantina, charlando de mil cosas a la vez, como siempre, y Finn ni siquiera recordaba cómo había salido el tema pero le había confesado a Rey que nunca había besado a nadie, y ella le había dicho que tampoco. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tenía sus labios contra los de ella y aquello había parecido mejor idea en su mente. El ataque de risa que le había dado a Rey habría sido un serio golpe para su autoestima, si no llega a ser porque él se estaba riendo tanto como ella.

—¿Quiero preguntar? —apuntó la general.

—No, mejor no —respondió Rey—. Anda, Finn, vamos contarles a los demás lo de Poe. ¡Jess y Snap no se lo van a creer!

Salieron del despacho a toda prisa, dejando atrás la mirada indulgente de la general.

Mientras Rey tiraba de su mano para llevarle a la carrera por el pasillo, Finn apenas veía por dónde iba. Llevaba la imagen de Poe, tal como le había visto en el monitor, grabada en las retinas, y sólo podía pensar en que estaba vivo. Estaba vivo, y a salvo. Y pronto estaría de vuelta. Se lo repetía en su mente una y otra vez como si tuviera que convencer a la parte de él que aún tenía miedo de creérselo.

Elevó una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento a la Fuerza o a quien quiera que estuviese escuchando.

—Así que ése es mi sustituto, ¿eh?

Al principio, apenas registró el comentario de Kit. Volver a ver el rostro de Finn le había conmovido más de lo que esperaba, después de tantas semanas sin poder contemplar esa radiante sonrisa y esos cálidos ojos. Cielos, cómo le había echado de menos. Algunos días, su recuerdo había sido el único rayo de esperanza que le había impedido hundirse en la desesperación de su cautiverio. Era extraño, cómo la mente a veces se volvía selectiva: en los momentos más oscuros de aquel mes espantoso, cuando había necesitado aferrarse a algún pensamiento positivo para poder sobrevivir, Poe no había tenido ningún problema para ignorar el desengaño que se había llevado al ver a Finn con Rey. El muchacho había sido su tabla de salvación, su refugio donde la Primera Orden no podía tocarle.

Las palabras de Kit se filtraron hasta su cerebro después de unos segundos, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Poe levantó la mirada hacia su amigo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, con una súbita sensación de nerviosismo en la boca del estómago.

—Ese chico, Finn. No está mal, por cierto —contestó Kit, haciendo un gesto con las cejas en dirección a la pantalla del intercomunicador, ahora inactiva. Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro en la cabina, en los asientos del piloto y el copiloto respectivamente, y el monitor quedaba entre ambos.

Poe sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no es lo que tú crees.

—No me vaciles, Dameron, me conozco tu cara de cachorrito enamorado mejor que nadie.

—¡Yo no…! Espera, ¿has dicho "cachorrito enamorado"? —replicó Poe. Se habría sentido mucho más indignado por la comparación de no ser por la sonrisa socarrona de Kit, que siempre había sido infalible a la hora de desarmarle y él lo sabía. Sus batallas verbales eran una de las cosas que más había extrañado de su relación.

—No hay otra forma posible de describirla—respondió Kit en tono juguetón.

—Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías? —bufó Poe.

—No te pongas de morros, si los dos sabemos que yo te miraba igual a ti —contestó el otro hombre—. Si lo piensas bien, éramos bastante patéticos.

Poe tenía que darle la razón ahí, y lo hizo con un gesto impreciso.

—Volviendo a lo de ese chico —continuó Kit, sin piedad; Poe hizo una mueca y él arqueó una ceja en respuesta—. ¿Qué, no pensarías que ibas a darme esquinazo así de fácil, verdad? A lo que iba: o bien hay algo entre vosotros dos, o como mínimo tú querrías que lo hubiera, ¿me equivoco?

Kit siempre había sabido leerle demasiado bien, maldita sea. Eso, y el hecho de que Poe era un completo inútil a la hora de mentir. Los pilotos de su escuadrón le habían vetado de las partidas de sabacc porque resultaba tan fácil ganarle que les daba pena.

—Finn y yo sólo somos amigos —insistió, a pesar de todo.

—También creías que tú y yo éramos sólo amigos, y gracias a eso estuvimos cinco años aguantándonos las ganas como dos imbéciles.

—Ah, ahora resulta que eso fue sólo culpa mía, ¿no? —replicó Poe con mordacidad.

La juventud y la inexperiencia les habían jugado una mala pasada a ambos, cada uno convencido de que el otro sólo estaba interesado en una amistad platónica. Había sido una etapa bastante intensa de danzar el uno alrededor del otro y de acumular entre los dos suficiente frustración sexual como para ahogar a un sarlacc.

—No, no, si yo era igual de gilipollas que tú —concedió Kit—. Pero por lo menos parece que aprendí algo de todo aquello. Tú, no tanto.

Poe le echó una mirada torva de medio lado, a la que Kit respondió cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa inocente. Un largo y lento suspiro de frustración se escapó de los labios de Poe, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Esto es distinto —respondió.

—Cinco años, Poe. _Cinco. Putos. Años_. Si hubiera sido físicamente posible que me reventaran las pelotas, ahora estaría muerto. ¿En serio quieres pasar por eso otra vez?

A regañadientes, Poe se echó a reír con suavidad. La brutal franqueza de Kit para expresar las cosas tenía tendencia a desarmarle con asombrosa facilidad.

—Mira, a lo mejor no es asunto mío —continuó Kit, aprovechando su momento de relajación—, pero ese chaval parecía a punto de hacérselo encima de puro alivio al verte vivo, Poe. Creo que lo de "sólo amigos" te lo estás imaginando.

Poe se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado.

—No, ¿sabes qué es lo que creo que me estoy imaginando? Toda esta conversación —respondió—. ¿En serio estoy hablando con mi ex sobre mis posibilidades con otro tío? Es demasiado surrealista para ser verdad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —dijo Kit—. ¿No te alegras de que podamos hablar de estas cosas, de que no haya rollos incómodos entre nosotros?

Poe le miró, intentando poner en palabras lo que sentía sin volver la situación embarazosa. Por supuesto que se alegraba de que siguieran siendo amigos, pero una vez había creído que eso sería imposible. Separarse de Kit había sido muy duro, tal vez lo más doloroso que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida, y le constaba que para él había sido igual. En aquel momento le había parecido que nunca sería capaz de volver a ver a Kit sin desgarrarse por dentro, mucho menos mantener una conversación civilizada acerca de su pasado en común.

Tal vez debería sentirse agradecido por todo el tiempo que habían pasado sin verse, que les había dado a los dos la oportunidad de curarse las heridas y pasar página.

—Claro que me alegro —suspiró al final, sin explicar nada más—. Y en cuanto a Finn, te aseguro que eso no significa nada. Ya te darás cuenta cuando le conozcas, él es así. Va por la vida con el corazón en la mano, encariñándose sin reservas con la gente. Si eres su amigo eres su familia, y se jugará la vida por ti sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero eso es todo, no hay sentimientos ocultos ahí. Es más, creo que él y Rey están juntos.

—¿Rey?

—La chica que estaba a su lado —le aclaró Poe.

—Auch —comentó Kit, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo siento, tío. Eso tiene que doler.

Poe se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Qué le vamos a hacer, no se puede ganar siempre. Y creo que ya hemos hablado bastante de mí, ¿no te parece? —añadió, ansioso por cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguien especial?

Kit le observó con aire pensativo, como si valorase su respuesta. Saltaba a la vista que no se estaba tragando en absoluto la actitud indiferente de Poe, pero por suerte eligió no seguir presionándole.

—En fin, tú sabrás lo que haces —contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: no, no hay nadie ahora mismo.

Kit se enderezó en su asiento y se giró hacia delante, para sujetar los mandos de la nave y desconectar el piloto automático.

—Todavía faltan unas tres horas para llegar a Ord Mantell —dijo—. ¿Quieres descansar un rato? Te despertaré cuando vayamos a aterrizar.

—Sí, la verdad es que me vendría bien. Gracias —respondió Poe.

No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero lo cierto era que estaba muy cansado. En realidad, si lo pensaba, esa misma mañana se había despertado en las minas. Su día estaba siendo una auténtica locura. En el buen sentido, pero una locura de todas formas. Y agotador.

Salió de la cabina, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Kit al pasar, y regresó al único camarote de que disponía la nave. Ya que su amigo no iba a usarlo en aquel momento, Poe suponía que daba igual. Se recostó sobre las sábanas limpias que Kit había puesto y cerró los ojos.

El sueño, sin embargo, se negaba a venir. Poe tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza, entre la cascada de recuerdos que había desencadenado su reencuentro con Kit y la conversación con Finn repitiéndose en bucle dentro de su mente. Se sentía desconcertado y no entendía por qué, como si estuviera escuchando una sinfonía con una nota discordante sin lograr identificarla. Algo no terminaba de encajar en su cerebro.

Y entonces, de pronto, comprendió lo que era: nunca antes había interactuado con Kit sin estar enamorado de él.

Era así de simple. Kit le había fascinado desde el primer día, desde el mismo momento en que le conoció. Todos sus recuerdos de él tenían un color diferente porque nunca, hasta entonces, había sido sólo un amigo.

No estaba seguro de si la idea le alegraba o le hacía sentir como si hubiera perdido una parte irrecuperable de sí mismo.

Más de la mitad de la base se había congregado en la pista de aterrizaje para recibir a Poe, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Todos los pilotos de su escuadrón estaban allí, por supuesto, pero también numerosos mecánicos, artilleros, soldados de infantería y hasta parte del personal civil. Daba la impresión de que todo aquel que no estuviera de servicio en ese momento había decidido ir a darle la bienvenida.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Poe podría haber pensado que era demasiado jaleo por una sola persona, pero a Finn no le sorprendía en absoluto. Se habría apostado cualquier cosa a que todas y cada una de las personas reunidas allí podían contar como mínimo un detalle amable que el piloto había tenido con ellos: una frase de agradecimiento por un trabajo bien hecho, una felicitación de cumpleaños, unas palabras de ánimo en el momento más oportuno. Cosas sencillas, a las que él ni siquiera daba importancia, pero que para la otra persona podía significar la diferencia entre un buen o un mal día.

Finn bajó la mirada hacia BB-8, que se balanceaba entre sus pies y los de Rey como un cachorrito nervioso, incapaz de estarse quieto. Poe le había dejado en la base, en vez de llevarle con él en la misión, porque sabía que Rey estaba muy encariñada con el pequeño droide y quería darles la ocasión de pasar algún tiempo juntos. La reacción del pobre BB-8 al enterarse de la desaparición del piloto había sido estremecedora. De no ser porque sabía que un droide no podía desarrollar esa clase de emociones, Finn habría jurado que aquella bola de metal se sentía culpable.

Por fin, la pequeña nave de carga apareció en el horizonte. Realizó su maniobra de aterrizaje con fluidez y, en cuanto se detuvo y abrió sus compuertas, la general Organa se adelantó varios pasos con respecto a la multitud. Se hizo un silencio expectante, como si todo el mundo estuviera conteniendo la respiración a la vez, hasta que Poe apareció por la rampa de acceso y la gente estalló en un grito colectivo de alegría.

Poe reculó un poco ante semejante recibimiento, con los ojos muy abiertos, y después avanzó hacia la general con una sonrisa vacilante, sin saber muy bien a dónde mirar o qué hacer con sus manos. Finn le vio tratar de cuadrarse ante la mujer, pero ella no se lo permitió, y en vez de eso le dio un abrazo. Poe dudó durante una fracción de segundo antes de rodearla también con sus brazos y aceptar el gesto con una sonrisa rebosante de orgullo. Fue un abrazo breve, seguido de un intercambio de palabras que Finn no pudo oír desde donde estaba, pero a juzgar por la expresión del piloto, parecía que le acabaran de condecorar.

Finn tenía el corazón tan desbocado que podía escuchar sus propios latidos. Las manos se le habían crispado sobre la tela de sus pantalones, en un esfuerzo por contener las ganas de salir al encuentro de Poe y abrazarle. Sabía que tenía que esperar su turno, igual que todos los demás —Jessika, Snap, Iolo y Karé prácticamente vibraban de impaciencia a su alrededor, y Rey sólo se contenía un poco mejor gracias al entrenamiento jedi que había recibido—, aunque resultaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Tras los pasos de Poe, apareció en la rampa de la nave el hombre a quien habían visto en la transmisión con él: el comandante Yavog. Finn escuchó que alguien tomaba aire con fuerza detrás de él, y se volvió sobre su hombro izquierdo para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido de Jessika Pava.

—No me fastidies, ¡no me fastidies! —murmuraba la joven, con una expresión de absoluto deleite—. ¿Kit Yavog? ¿Él es quien ha traído a Poe a casa?

—¿Quién es, un viejo amigo de Poe? —preguntó Rey.

—¿Viejo amigo? —respondió Jessika, dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona—. Oh, hermana. Esos dos eran _mucho_ _más_ que amigos.

Finn no sabía que llevaba una especie de volcán dormido dentro de las tripas, pero por lo visto acababa de entrar en erupción, y con saña. Con tanta saña como si dentro del volcán hubiera estado viviendo un reek que se hubiera cabreado mucho al verse desalojado de su casa por culpa de la lava, y lo estuviera pagando con las entrañas de Finn.

Rey no dio muestras de haber notado su malestar, o si lo hizo, tal vez no quiso ponerle en evidencia señalándolo. La muchacha arqueó las cejas hacia Jessika, continuando su conversación como si nada.

—¿En serio?

Jessika asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Rey reaccionó volviendo la vista hacia donde Poe y Kit continuaban hablando con la general Organa.

—Vaya —murmuró, con admiración.

Finn se volvió hacia ella, irradiando indignación por los ojos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la lealtad de esa muchacha?

Probablemente en el mismo sitio que su atención, en ese momento.

—Ya te digo —comentó Jessika, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Rey. Las dos mujeres soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

De acuerdo, tal vez fuera verdad que, desde un punto de vista meramente estético, Poe y Kit formaban una bonita pareja. O la habían formado. _En el pasado_. Pero eso era algo que ni el mismísimo Kylo Ren conseguiría obligar a Finn a admitir, ni con todas sus artes de tortura ni con sus poderes mentales.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dijo Rey, tirando del brazo de Jessika para acercarla hacia sí—. Quiero detalles.

"Hablando de tortura" _._

Jessika hizo a Finn a un lado y se colocó entre él y Rey, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

—Ojalá les hubieras conocido en aquella época —comenzó, sin el menor indicio de vacilación—. ¿Sabes lo buen piloto que es Poe? Bueno, pues si hay una sola persona en toda la galaxia capaz de rivalizar con él, mejorando lo presente, claro, ése es Kit. ¡Era alucinante verles volar en formación!

"No será para tanto", pensó Finn, enfurruñado, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho. El reek furioso seguía campando a sus anchas por su estómago y no parecía que tuviera ganas de calmarse.

—Y bueno, no sólo eso, sino en general… —seguía cuchicheando Jessika—. Eran algo así como la pareja favorita de todo el mundo. No sé explicarte por qué, pero encajaban, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Nunca he visto a dos personas tan perfectas el uno para el otro.

—No lo serían tanto, si al final rompieron, ¿no? —intervino Finn, sin poder contenerse.

Jessika le miró y se encogió de hombros.

—No fue tanto una ruptura como un "nuestros caminos se separan a partir de aquí" —contestó, con aire reflexivo—. Poe se unió a la Resistencia cuando la general Organa se lo propuso, pero Kit decidió quedarse en el ejército de la República. Distintas formas de entender la lealtad y el deber, supongo. La verdad es que fue una pena. Poe estuvo de bajón durante meses, no quiero ni acordarme.

"Oh, genial. Maravilloso. Eso es justo lo que quería oír".

Finn trató de respirar hondo y calmarse. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así y que el pasado de Poe no era asunto suyo. También se esforzó por recordar que Kit había salvado a Poe de las minas y tendría que estarle agradecido. Y lo estaba, de hecho. Era sólo que, además de gratitud, ese hombre también le inspiraba unas ganas muy fuertes de apartar a Poe de su lado y llevárselo tan lejos como fuese posible.

En aquel momento, BB-8 por lo visto decidió que ya no aguantaba más y salió rodando hacia Poe con una serie de alegres pitidos. Al oírle, el piloto dejó a la general Organa en compañía de Kit y se adelantó para salir al encuentro de su droide, hincando la rodilla en el suelo con una amplia sonrisa. Un suspiro colectivo, procedente de más de la mitad de las gargantas allí congregadas, se escapó de entre el grupo que contemplaba la escena alrededor de Finn, aunque él estaba más pendiente de la mirada enternecida que Yavog le dirigió al piloto.

—Oye, después seguimos hablando si quieres, ¿vale? —le dijo Jessika a Rey, con aire distraído. Los otros pilotos habían empezado a acercarse a Poe para saludarle y ella les imitó, girándose hacia su amiga y caminando de espaldas mientras se alejaba—. Recuérdame que te cuente lo de aquella vez que les pillé montándoselo en la cabina del Ala-X de Kit, fue épico. Pero ahora tengo que ir a echarle la bronca a mi jefe por dejarse capturar.

Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para sumarse a la pila de color naranja que se había formado alrededor de Poe, tan compacta que a él ni se le veía.

—Bueno —murmuró Rey para sí—. A lo mejor no necesito _tantos_ detalles.

Finn le dirigió una mirada furibunda y la muchacha arqueó las cejas con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Tú qué crees? _¿Cuéntamelo todo? ¿Quiero detalles?_ —replicó Finn, imitándola con una afectación tan exagerada que la joven se echó a reír—. Si te parece, te busco un cuchillo y me lo clavas en el corazón, seguramente dolerá menos.

Rey le miró con un gesto incrédulo, moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Pero mira que llegas a ser melodramático —respondió—. Si lo he hecho por ti, tonto. Para que pudieras enterarte de toda la historia sin que se notara lo interesado que estás.

—Es que no estoy interesado —contestó él, cruzando los brazos con petulancia. Su enfado se había desinflado un poco al oír la respuesta de Rey, pero no lo bastante como para reconocerlo.

—Ya, claro, igual que yo no estoy interesada en convertirme en jedi. Anda, borra esos morritos de tu cara, que me parece que es nuestro turno.

En efecto, los pilotos habían abierto una pequeña brecha, por la que Rey consiguió colarse con gran habilidad para darle a Poe un abrazo ella también. Finn avanzó tras la muchacha pero se quedó a unos pasos de distancia, esperando, tan tenso como las cuerdas de un instrumento musical. Escuchó que Poe le daba las gracias a Rey por cuidar de BB-8 en su ausencia, y a Finn le dieron ganas de agarrarle por los hombros y sacudirle, a ver si así conseguía hacerle pensar en sí mismo alguna vez, aunque sólo fuera durante un momento.

Entonces Poe levantó la vista, le miró y Finn se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Vagamente fue consciente de que Rey se apartaba y Poe daba un paso hacia él, dejando atrás a sus compañeros de escuadrón, que todavía revoloteaban a su alrededor. Le parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, hasta que Poe le sonrió y de pronto Finn se encontró en sus brazos sin darse cuenta de que se había movido.

Le estrechó con fuerza y durante un largo rato, como si no pensara dejarle ir nunca. Apoyó la mitad inferior de su rostro en el hombro de Poe, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera empaparse de su olor y su presencia, asimilando el hecho de que su querido amigo seguía vivo, estaba a salvo, y había regresado por fin.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte —murmuró contra su hombro, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Había una infinidad de cosas que quería decirle a Poe, ¿por qué diablos había tenido que empezar por hacerle estúpidos reproches a la primera de cambio?

—Lo sé, lo siento —respondió Poe con suavidad; el roce de su aliento tan cerca del cuello le provocó a Finn un escalofrío—. Os estuve buscando antes de irme, pero no pude dar con vosotros y…

—No, no, no, déjalo —le interrumpió Finn, echándose hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos—. No tienes que disculparte por nada, tú no has hecho nada malo. Ha sido una idiotez por mi parte decirte eso, en realidad no quería…

Le soltó y dio un paso atrás, antes de que su nerviosismo le llevara a hacer alguna tontería, como besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento.

—Lo único que importa es que ya estás aquí —añadió.

—Y que ahora tiene que mover ese bonito culo hasta la enfermería. Órdenes de la general —intervino otra voz, surgiendo desde detrás de Poe. El piloto se volvió hacia la persona que había hablado a la vez que Finn levantaba la mirada, para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Kit y su mano extendida. La general Organa no se veía por ninguna parte, y el resto del personal de la base también había empezado a dispersarse, de vuelta a sus tareas.

—Kit Yavog, encantado de conocerte. ¿Tú eres…?

—Eh… Finn, soy Finn —respondió, aceptando el apretón de manos con cierta reticencia. El hombre se volvió entonces hacia Rey y repitió el gesto.

—Sé que acabo de conoceros, pero si no os importa que os pida un favor, ¿podríais aseguraros de que aquí don "estoy bien" reciba la atención médica que necesita? —Poe dejó escapar una exclamación indignada, pero Kit le ignoró—. Le llevaría yo mismo, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde está la enfermería, como os podréis imaginar.

—No te preocupes, cuenta con ello —respondió Rey—. Ya sabemos lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser.

—Os recuerdo que estoy aquí mismo, ¿eh? —intervino Poe—. Podéis hablar directamente conmigo cuando os apetezca.

—No te enfurruñes, que es por tu bien —replicó Yavog y ¿de verdad le hacía falta arrimarse tanto a Poe para hablarle? A Finn le estaba poniendo de los nervios—. Además, las órdenes son las órdenes. Yo también tengo las mías, por cierto. Debo ir a presentarme ante el intendente para que me anote en los registros y me asigne una habitación, y después ponerme en contacto con mi escuadrón. Pero iré a verte luego, ¿vale?

Le dio a Poe una palmada en el trasero a modo de despedida, saludó con la mano a Finn y a Rey, y se marchó en dirección al hangar. Poe ni siquiera se inmutó por la familiaridad, pero a Finn le hervía la sangre.

—Anda, vamos para la enfermería —dijo Rey, enlazando su brazo con el del piloto—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Qué demonios es esa marca del cuello?

—No es nada, sólo una rozadura —suspiró Poe, y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Finn con la que le rogaba sin palabras que no diera explicaciones. Por supuesto, Finn sabía lo que era un collar de esclavo, y ya se había fijado en la huella rojiza que rodeaba la garganta de Poe.

Si alguna vez conseguía ponerle las manos encima a Kylo Ren, Finn dudaba mucho que lograra salir del encuentro con su alma intacta, porque las ganas que tenía de hacerle pagar todo el daño que había hecho estaban muy lejos de ser sanas, o incluso éticas.

—De acuerdo, iré para que os quedéis tranquilos, pero estoy bien —seguía diciendo Poe.

—Sí, claro, lo que tú digas. Finn, agárrale por el otro brazo, no se vaya a escapar. O a caerse desmayado, no sé cuál de las dos opciones es más probable.

Poe se echó a reír débilmente y los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el complejo de edificios, con BB-8 rodando detrás. Finn no se atrevió a hacer caso a Rey en lo de agarrar el brazo del piloto, pero se situó a su lado y, al cabo de unos metros de camino, fue el propio Poe quien apoyó una mano en el hombro de Finn.

—Me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta —dijo con sinceridad.

Ahora que la euforia inicial del regreso había pasado, se le empezaba a notar el agotamiento que arrastraba. Sin pensárselo siquiera, Finn se acercó más a su costado y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, para servirle de apoyo. Poe se dejó caer levemente contra él, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Finn, y éste sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica que le nacía en el centro del pecho y se extendía hacia sus extremidades.

—Nosotros también nos alegramos, Poe —respondió con suavidad—. No sabes cuánto.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn y Rey fueron a visitar a Poe después de cenar. No lo habían acordado expresamente, aunque tampoco les hacía falta: se daba por sentado. Rey incluso tuvo el detalle de renunciar al postre para que pudieran salir antes del comedor, y así acabar con las miradas nada disimuladas que Finn le dirigía cada dos minutos.

Nada más doblar la última esquina y adentrarse en el corredor que desembocaba en la enfermería, empezaron a oír unas risas que les hicieron cruzar una mirada de desconcierto entre ellos. Al entrar en la sala médica, descubrieron que el sonido procedía de la única cama ocupada en ese momento: la del fondo, donde estaba Poe.

Le habían levantado la mitad superior de la cama para que estuviera más cómodo, y tenía las piernas cubiertas por una sábana. No tenía puesta ninguna vía, ni máquinas enchufadas a su cuerpo, lo que Finn suponía que era una buena señal. Unas vendas de bacta le rodeaban la base del cuello pero, aparte de eso, no se le veía muy maltrecho.

A su derecha, sentado en una silla, estaba Kit. Los dos se volvieron hacia Finn y Rey cuando éstos llegaron hasta los pies de la cama, y la sonrisa de Poe se hizo aún más amplia, aunque eso parecía imposible. Les miró con los ojos entornados, como si tuviera sueño.

—¡Heeeeeyyy, habéis venido! —les saludó, arrastrando las palabras.

Finn y Rey miraron a Kit con las cejas arqueadas en una muda pregunta.

—Le han dado relajantes musculares para el dolor de espalda —respondió él, conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa—. Está un poco ido.

—Nah, no es para tanto —protestó Poe con desgana—. Me has visto más borracho, Kit. Y yo a ti.

—En serio, no hagáis caso de nada de lo que diga.

—¿Por qué les dices esas cosas? Tío, ¿qué van a pensar de mí?

—¿Que no toleras bien las drogas?

Poe se echó a reír como si Kit hubiera dicho algo graciosísimo. Rey se mordió el pulgar para aguantarse la risa, mirando a Finn de reojo.

—Si te preocupa que me ponga a contar historias vergonzosas de ti, quédate tranquilo; no voy a hacerlo —continuó Poe—. Son mis amigos, quiero que les causes buena impresión.

—Yo siempre causo buena impresión.

—Dos palabras: Moonus Mandel.

—¡Yo no tuve la culpa de eso! Fue un simple malentendido cultural.

Finn tenía una sensación de frío en el pecho, como si se hubiera tragado un trozo de hielo. Esa sensación no hacía más que intensificarse con cada frase que Kit y Poe intercambiaban. La familiaridad que tenían, los recuerdos compartidos, las sonrisas que decían más que las palabras, las bromas privadas… Cada gesto y cada detalle se clavaban directamente en el corazón de Finn como una daga. Era evidente que esos dos tenían una larga historia en común, mientras que él apenas estaba empezando a conocer a Poe.

¿Cómo podía competir contra eso?

—Por cierto, Kit, ella es Finn y él es Rey. No, espera, es al revés. Él es Finn, ella es Rey. Eso. Chicos, éste es Kit.

—Nos hemos conocido antes, en la pista de aterrizaje —contestó Rey, sin intentar ocultar lo mucho que le divertía todo aquello.

—Ah, es verdad. No me acordaba —y se echó a reír otra vez.

Kit le miró, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.

—Qué pena, no estar grabando esto —comentó por lo bajo.

Poe no pareció oírle, o bien estaba más concentrado en los otros dos en ese momento, haciéndoles señas con la mano para que se acercaran.

—Venga, sentaos, aquí hay otra silla —les dijo, indicando el lado izquierdo de la cama. Finn le cedió el asiento a Rey, con intención de quedarse de pie, pero Poe le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No hace falta que te quedes ahí como un centinela, hombre —agarró a Finn por el bíceps y tiró de él hasta sentarle en la cama, junto a él—. Caray, menudo brazo tienes, no sabía que eras tan fuerte. Oye, Kit, ¿te he contado cómo conocí a Finn?

—No, no me suena —contestó Kit, dirigiéndole a Finn una mirada.

—Él también me rescató de la Primera Orden, igual que tú. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —sonrió—. Fíjate qué casualidad: los dos me habéis salvado de Kylo Ren, y los dos…

—Los dos viviríamos más tranquilos si en el futuro intentaras evitar que te capturen, ¿verdad, Finn? —le interrumpió Kit, inclinándose hacia delante en su sillón.

—Eso es cierto —respondió Finn, un poco sorprendido por la reacción del otro piloto y preguntándose qué creía que iba a decir Poe, para cortarle de esa manera.

—Finn es muuuuy valiente —continuó Poe, como si los otros dos no hubieran dicho nada; probablemente no les había escuchado—. ¿Sabías que era soldado de asalto, y que le criaron con toda la propaganda y la manipulación mental y todo ese rollo, y aun así decidió darle la patada a la Primera Orden? Eso hizo. Les mandó a paseo, me salvó la vida y se pasó a nuestro bando.

Finn habría querido desaparecer o, al menos, esconderse bajo la cama, como le pasaba siempre que alguien le hacía algún cumplido. En especial, si lo hacía Poe. El hecho de que su amigo apenas pareciera ser consciente de que le estaba escuchando le hacía sentir aún más culpable, como si estuviera espiando una conversación ajena. Sin embargo, la mirada de respeto que le dirigió Kit le produjo una agradable sensación de victoria.

No porque sintiera que estaba en alguna especie de competición contra él ni nada por el estilo. Qué va.

—¿En serio? —comentó el hombre con suavidad—. Eso sí que es digno de admiración.

Finn no pudo encontrar nada más que sinceridad en su tono, lo que hizo que se sintiera avergonzado por estar celoso de él.

—Además, tiene una puntería tremenda —Poe seguía con lo suyo, como si nada—. Te diría que, si alguna vez necesitas un artillero, le llevaras contigo. Sólo que no puedes, porque yo le vi primero.

Enfatizó sus palabras pasándole un brazo a Finn por la cintura, como si reclamara su propiedad. Finn sintió la mirada de Rey sobre su perfil y se volvió hacia ella. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que hizo que a él le ardieran las mejillas.

—De acuerdo —respondió Kit, con una sonrisa divertida y afectuosa—. Tomo nota, Finn está fuera de los límites. ¿Qué hay de Rey, a ella la puedo llevar conmigo como artillera?

Poe negó con la cabeza y después se llevó una mano a la sien, como si se hubiera mareado.

—Harías mejor llevándola de copiloto —contestó—. No, borra eso. Directamente déjale los mandos a ella.

Kit miró hacia Rey y Finn, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la risa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan buena es?

Poe se inclinó hacia Kit para hablarle en lo que, para su mente confundida por los medicamentos, probablemente era un susurro conspiratorio, pero que se oía con toda claridad.

—Es una jedi. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que decían de los pilotos jedi? Pues era todo verdad. Esa chica está a otro nivel, Kit. En fin… volar con ayuda de la Fuerza, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Nosotros no podemos competir con eso. Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo.

—¿Una jedi? ¿De veras? —dijo Kit, volviendo la mirada hacia Rey con un gesto apreciativo.

—Todavía no. Estoy aprendiendo —contestó ella en voz baja, tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Está aprendiendo _con_ _Luke Skywalker_ —intervino Finn. Si él había tenido que pasar un momento embarazoso con los cumplidos de Poe, Rey no se iba a librar así como así.

Kit elevó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Luke Skywalker? Está claro que debería haberme pasado a la Resistencia mucho antes —comentó—. Por lo que veo, toda la diversión está aquí.

Poe asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Tenía los párpados tan pesados que lo único que se veía de sus ojos era una rendija. A Finn le parecía un milagro que siguiera despierto, mucho menos con tantas ganas de hablar.

—Es verdad. Deberías haberlo hecho… —murmuró, con cierto aire triste. Kit volvió el rostro hacia él como un latigazo, dirigiéndole una mirada que, durante una fracción de segundo, fue un poema de emociones entremezcladas: nostalgia, arrepentimiento, dolor, esperanza… Fue apenas un momento, antes de recuperar su expresión despreocupada, y Poe ni siquiera lo vio: tenía la mirada perdida, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Pero Finn sí que se dio cuenta, y sintió miedo. Un miedo traicionero y cruel, que le susurraba todas sus inseguridades al oído.

 _Has visto cómo le ha mirado, ¿verdad? Eso de que todo ha terminado entre los dos es mentira, está claro. Y aunque no lo fuera, ¿cómo vas a compararte tú con alguien como Kit? Es sofisticado, elegante, atractivo, y tiene más cosas en común con Poe de las que tú tendrás jamás. Sólo eres un muchacho que se ha pasado la vida obedeciendo órdenes, escondido dentro de una armadura. Asúmelo, nunca tuviste la menor posibilidad._

Finn sintió que se ahogaba, y trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente antes de que Rey se diera cuenta. La muchacha ya debía de haber percibido algo, a juzgar por la cara de preocupación con que le estaba mirando.

La mano que Poe todavía tenía en la cintura de Finn le dio un ligero apretón y una especie de caricia amistosa, subiendo y bajando brevemente por su costado. Finn bajó la vista al mismo tiempo que Poe giraba la cabeza sobre la almohada y sus miradas se encontraron. El piloto, al verle, dibujó una lenta y perezosa sonrisa que armonizaba a la perfección con sus ojos somnolientos, pero que a Finn le pareció más brillante que la salida del sol.

La cruel voz de su mente soltó un gruñido agónico y se desvaneció en una nube de polvo.

—¿Dónde iba a estar mejor que aquí, verdad, Finn? —murmuró Poe con pesadez.

Antes de que Finn pudiera responder, la conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la doctora Kalonia, que traía un datapad en las manos y una expresión tranquila en su curtido rostro.

—Bueno, ya tengo los resultados de tu análisis de sangre, Poe —anunció, colándose entre los visitantes para acercarse hasta el cabecero de la cama. Soltó el datapad sobre el colchón, sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y levantó los párpados del piloto mientras enfocaba sus ojos con la linterna, primero uno y el otro después—. Aunque algo me dice que va a ser mejor que se lo explique a tus amigos, porque tú no te vas a enterar de nada ahora mismo.

Se guardó otra vez la linterna con la soltura de quien ha repetido el mismo gesto mil veces y recuperó el datapad para consultar los datos.

—En general, está bien —les dijo—. Sólo tiene los niveles de hierro y magnesio por los suelos, y el colesterol un poco alto. Nada que no podamos arreglar con unos cuantos ajustes a su dieta, ya me he encargado de cursar la orden con el jefe de cocina. No sé qué bazofia le han estado dando de comer en ese sitio durante todo el mes, ni quiero saberlo, la verdad. Aparte de eso, las contracturas de la espalda deberían mejorar con unos cuantos días de reposo. Si no es así, me lo traéis de vuelta aunque sea a rastras, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Quiere decir que no va a tener que quedarse en la enfermería? —preguntó Finn, esperanzado.

—No he entendido nada de lo que ha dicho, doctora, pero es usted maravillosa —murmuró Poe, con aire somnoliento.

La veterana mujer miró al techo y negó con la cabeza, como si se preguntara qué había hecho ella para merecer pacientes con tan poca tolerancia a las sustancias químicas.

—Saldrá mañana por la mañana —les dijo—. Y mi recomendación como médico es que ahora le dejéis descansar. Es lo que más necesita.

Diciendo eso, la doctora se retiró para darles ocasión de despedirse. Ni siquiera miró atrás, como alguien que estaba acostumbrada a que sus órdenes se obedecieran sin discusión. Finn se puso en pie con una mezcla de desgana y sentimiento de culpa: no quería separarse de Poe ahora que por fin le había recuperado, pero se sentía mal por haberle mantenido despierto hasta tan tarde. Un rápido vistazo a los otros dos le dio la impresión de que no era el único que se sentía así.

—Buenas noches, Poe. Te veremos por la mañana —dijo Rey, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Mmmm.

—Descansa, ¿vale? —susurró Finn, dándole un apretón en el hombro—. Te lo has ganado.

—¿Qué, no hay beso? —murmuró Poe, con los ojos cerrados, casi dormido, y Finn no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Kit, Poe ya tenía el rostro relajado y la respiración suave y pausada del sueño, por lo que el hombre se limitó a acariciarle el pelo, mirándole con una expresión tierna que a Finn le estrujó un poco más las tripas. Aunque, a decir verdad, llevaba tanto rato con esa desagradable sensación en el estómago que ya casi ni lo notaba.

Los tres salieron juntos de la enfermería. Una vez fuera, Kit inspiró con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire en una lenta exhalación, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Miró a uno y otro lado del corredor, antes de preguntar:

—¿Podríais indicarme cómo se llega a la sección B-5 de los dormitorios, por favor? Todos los pasillos parecen iguales, esto es un puñetero laberinto.

—Ése es nuestro mismo sector —respondió Rey—. Te acompañamos, si quieres.

—¿En serio? —Kit arqueó las cejas, con una sonrisa—. Gracias, ya me veía durmiendo en uno de los Ala-X.

Echaron a andar hacia la salida, con Rey en medio de los dos hombres.

—¿Creéis que Poe recordará algo de todo esto cuando se despierte? —comentó la muchacha, sonriendo con aire travieso.

—Si no lo hace, ya se lo recordaré yo —contestó Kit, en un tono muy parecido—. Eso os lo prometo.

—¿Hace mucho que le conoces? —continuó ella. Era una suerte que estuviera allí para llevar la conversación, porque Finn no se sentía con ánimos.

—Uf, espera que piense… Nos conocimos en la academia, cuando teníamos dieciocho años. De eso hace… —carraspeó de forma exagerada y miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo incomodidad—. Bueno, tampoco hace falta especificar, ¿verdad? Vamos a dejarlo en que sí, hace mucho tiempo.

A su pesar, Finn esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tampoco sois tan mayores —murmuró, sin poder contenerse. La diferencia de edad entre él y Poe no era tan grande, no era como si hubiera una brecha generacional ahí.

—¡Gracias! Eso es lo que yo digo siempre.

Había algo en Kit que hacía fácil estar a su lado. Incluso para Finn, contra todo pronóstico y por más que él hubiera querido que no fuera así. No estaba seguro de cómo describirlo, salvo quizá que el hombre irradiaba confianza. No intentaba impresionar a nadie y tampoco parecía esperar que le impresionaran a él. Charlaba con ellos con naturalidad, como si realmente le cayeran bien y no lo estuviera haciendo sólo por Poe.

Llegaron a los dormitorios en poco tiempo, o al menos a Finn no se le hizo largo. La habitación que le habían asignado a Kit resultó ser contigua a la de Poe, que a su vez estaba en el mismo pasillo que la de Rey y la de Finn. Había más gente alojada en el mismo corredor, por supuesto, pero para Finn, que estuvieran los tres juntos era algo que siempre le había reconfortado, como si fuese un hecho admitido por todo el mundo que Poe, Rey y él formaban una especie de familia. No estaba muy seguro de querer admitir a Kit dentro de ese núcleo, aunque todo apuntaba a que no tendría elección. En cierto modo ya se había instalado allí, aunque acabara de llegar.

Se despidieron de Kit frente a su puerta y él volvió a darles las gracias por haberle acompañado, aun sabiendo que les pillaba de camino, porque _por supuesto_ tenía que ser encantador, además de todo.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Finn le dirigió a Rey una mirada desvalida y no necesitó decir nada para que ella le entendiera. La muchacha le abrazó en silencio, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda como si con ello tratara de infundirle ánimos. Después le dio las buenas noches y cada uno desapareció tras la puerta de su propia habitación.

Finn no se molestó en preguntar quién era cuando llamaron a su puerta a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Tan temprano sólo podía ser Rey, así que se limitó a contestar con un "adelante".

No se había equivocado. La muchacha entró en el cuarto, dándole los buenos días con una sonrisa, y cerró la puerta tras ella. En cuanto miró a Finn con más detenimiento, sin embargo, su expresión alegre se transformó en una de preocupación.

—No tienes buena cara—le dijo—. ¿Estás enfermo?

—No, no es eso —contestó Finn, mientras terminaba de cerrarse las sujeciones de las botas—. Es sólo que no he dormido muy bien esta noche.

De hecho, no había conseguido pegar ojo. En la oscura soledad de su cuarto, todos sus demonios habían regresado con ganas de venganza y esta vez no estaba Poe para hacerlos desaparecer con una sonrisa, ni Rey para ahuyentarlos con su brillante espíritu. Finn se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, catalogando todas y cada una de las maneras en las que Kit resultaba mucho más interesante que él e imaginando múltiples situaciones en las que Poe decidía retomar su relación donde la habían dejado.

Su subconsciente podía ser muy hijo de puta algunas veces.

—Oh, Finn… —murmuró Rey con aire comprensivo, sentándose a su lado en la cama—. ¿Tanto te ha afectado todo esto?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, volviendo el rostro hacia un lado para no responder.

—¿Eso significa que vamos a odiar a Kit? —bromeó ella, intentando aligerar el ambiente por el bien de Finn—. Porque, si quieres, puedo hacerlo. En fin, a primera vista parece bastante majo, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo. Si me lo pides, le odiaré.

—Nah, no soy tan crío —respondió Finn, hinchando el pecho; después miró a Rey de reojo—. ¿Lo harías?

—Finn… —le regañó ella con suavidad, aunque su expresión era indulgente.

—Ya, ya lo sé —concedió él, pasándose una mano por la cara con frustración—. No podemos odiarle, ¿verdad?

Rey negó con la cabeza mientras respondía.

—No, no podemos. En parte porque no ha hecho nada para merecerlo y en parte, presta atención porque esto es lo más importante, porque es el mejor amigo de Poe y tú no quieres darle ese disgusto.

—Un momento, eso de que Kit es el mejor amigo de Poe es discutible, estando yo aquí.

—Tomo nota de tus objeciones, pero no cambian el hecho de que ésos dos han compartido media vida. ¿En serio quieres obligar a Poe a elegir entre él y nosotros?

La cuestión era que, en realidad, no le odiaba. De hecho, incluso le caía bien. Si Finn sentía alguna emoción negativa hacia Kit, era miedo de que Poe todavía estuviera enamorado de él, o que pudiera volver a estarlo.

Finn dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, hundiendo los hombros. Apoyó los codos en sus muslos, con las manos colgando entre sus rodillas.

—No, claro que no —reconoció.

Rey le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, atrayéndole hacia su costado con un firme apretón. Nadie podría imaginarse, al verla tan delgada, lo fuerte que era en realidad.

—Finn, lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá —dijo con suavidad—. Si Poe te quiere a ti, eso no va a cambiar porque Kit haya aparecido de nuevo en su vida. Y si le quiere a él y deciden volver a intentarlo, entonces como amigos suyos nos tocará alegrarnos por su felicidad. Aunque duela.

—¿Eso es una muestra de sabiduría jedi? —preguntó Finn, alzando una ceja.

Rey se encogió de hombros con una mueca.

—No lo sé. Desde luego no es experiencia —bromeó, aunque inmediatamente después se puso seria de nuevo—. Pero oye, quiero que recuerdes una cosa, ¿vale? Pase lo que pase, siempre me tendrás a mí para lo que haga falta. Tanto si es para alegrarme por ti como si es para consolarte. No lo olvides.

Finn la miró con una sonrisa llena de afecto, sintiendo una reconfortante calidez extenderse por su pecho. De repente, la situación ya no parecía tan grave, y sus preocupaciones de la noche anterior, una exageración.

—¿Te he dicho ya que eres la mejor?

—Alguna que otra vez, pero no me importa oírlo de nuevo.

Los dos se echaron a reír, fundiéndose en un abrazo. Después Finn se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Rey para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Qué, nos vamos a desayunar? Me muero de hambre.

—Creía que no ibas a decirlo nunca.

Al salir de la habitación vieron venir a Poe por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia su propio dormitorio, que estaba un par de puertas más allá del de Finn. El piloto se detuvo en seco al verles, y por un momento pasó por su rostro una expresión extraña, confusa, como si todavía tuviera los reflejos algo lentos por el efecto de las medicinas o algo así. Pero se le borró en seguida, y les saludó con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Poe, ya estás de nuevo en pie! —exclamó Rey con alegría.

—Sí, eso parece —contestó él en voz baja, desganada. Finn suponía que aún debía de sentirse bastante cansado, después de todo lo sucedido—. Por cierto, ¿dije muchas tonterías anoche?

Rey intercambió una mirada traviesa con Finn antes de responder.

—¿Tonterías? No, yo no diría que fueran tonterías. Le hablaste muy bien de nosotros a tu amigo, eso sí.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él cruzándose de brazos, como si no le diera importancia, aunque el tono de voz se le quebró ligeramente y tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la garganta—. ¿Y qué… qué fue lo que dije?

Finn le vio lanzar una rápida mirada de reojo en su dirección, aunque duró apenas un momento y en seguida volvió a dedicar su atención a Rey.

—Dijiste que soy tan buena pilotando que, a lo mejor, hasta me dejarías llevar el _Black One_ algún día.

Poe se puso pálido de inmediato, abriendo mucho los ojos. Irguió la postura y descruzó los brazos, levantando las manos en un gesto de advertencia.

—No, no, no, espera un momento, _nadie_ pilota el _Black One_ salvo yo. Es imposible que haya dicho eso en serio, drogado o no drogado. Y si lo dije, estaba bajo los efectos de los medicamentos, así que no me lo podéis tener en cuenta.

Finn estaba a punto de ceder y decirle la verdad, al verle tan nervioso. Por suerte, Rey se apiadó de él antes.

—Vale, es verdad, no lo dijiste. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

El suspiro de alivio de Poe fue tan evidente que los tres se echaron a reír.

—¿Quieres venir a desayunar con nosotros? —propuso Finn, esperanzado. Desde el regreso de Poe el día anterior, todavía no habían tenido ocasión de pasar un rato juntos como antes, sólo ellos tres, y lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

—Gracias, pero ya he desayunado en la enfermería —respondió el piloto, sin sostenerle la mirada—. Es decir, si se le puede llamar desayuno a ese plato de engrudo que me he tenido que comer.

Trató de reírse de su propia broma, pero se le quedó en una especie de bufido.

—Iba a darme una ducha y a afeitarme —continuó en el mismo tono apagado, pasándose una mano por la barba—. Estoy deseando quitarme este animal muerto de la cara.

—No te queda tan mal —opinó Rey, observándole con aire pensativo—. Yo diría que hasta te favorece. ¿No crees, Finn?

Lo que Finn creía era que iba a tener que buscarse una nueva mejor amiga. Y además, pronto.

El comentario de Rey provocó que, como un acto reflejo, Poe mirase a Finn y Finn le mirase a él, con lo que ya no había escapatoria. Ahora tenía que dar una respuesta, y además una que no le hiciera quedar como un completo idiota, mientras intentaba no atragantarse con su propio corazón.

"La verdad es que me da igual, porque con barba o sin ella eres el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida y quiero hacer cosas escandalosas contigo".

No, eso no se lo podía decir.

—Yo… yo… Bueno… En realidad… D-da igual, ¿no?… Quiero decir, que está bien… Está bien…

Tosió y continuó con gran esfuerzo, sintiendo la garganta seca.

—No sé, como él esté más cómodo.

¿Podía ser decepción lo que se reflejó durante apenas una fracción de segundo en el rostro de Poe? La lógica le decía que eso era imposible y, en cualquier caso, desapareció antes de que Finn tuviera tiempo de analizar lo que había visto, o creído ver. El piloto esbozó una especie de media sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro, disponiéndose a continuar hacia su dormitorio.

—Os veré luego, ¿vale? —les dijo al pasar, y desapareció en el interior de su habitación tras saludarles una última vez.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista, Rey le atizó a Finn con el dorso de la mano en la parte superior del brazo.

—¡Ay!

—¡Eres idiota! —le recriminó la muchacha en un susurro furioso—. ¿Por qué no has aprovechado para decirle algo bonito?

—¡Porque me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, por eso! —replicó él en el mismo tono, mientras echaban a andar de nuevo en dirección a la salida.

—¡Ah, hombres! —suspiró Rey, levantando los ojos hacia el techo con aire frustrado—. No se os puede dejar a cargo de nada.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía enfadarse con Rey, porque ella tenía razón: podría haber dicho algo un poco más amable y no se habría acabado el mundo por eso. No se habría puesto en evidencia. Quién sabe, a lo mejor incluso habría conseguido disipar un poco ese aire de melancolía que su amigo parecía arrastrar esa mañana. Se preguntó qué podía ser lo que tenía a Poe tan alicaído. El cansancio, por sí solo, no era suficiente para apagarle así. ¿Sería un efecto tardío de su estancia en las minas, o tendría que ver con la reaparición de Kit en su vida?

¿Y si estaba descubriendo que en realidad no tenía tan superada esa historia como había creído?

Siguió a Rey hacia el comedor con la cabeza gacha, rumiando sus pensamientos en silencio. De repente ya no tenía tanta hambre.

—Hombre, vuelves a estar reconocible.

La voz de Kit sacó a Poe de su ensimismamiento y le hizo levantar la mirada de la superficie de la mesa, donde la había tenido perdida tanto tiempo que la taza de té que sujetaba entre las manos se le había quedado fría sin llegar a probarla.

—¿Hmm?

Kit señaló hacia su rostro mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

—Ah, eso —respondió Poe con voz monótona, pasándose una mano por el mentón recién afeitado; el pelo también había recuperado su longitud habitual—. Sí, por fin.

A esa hora, más o menos mitad de la mañana, la cantina estaba vacía salvo por ellos dos y el personal de limpieza. El propio Poe no habría estado allí en un día normal, pero el reposo ordenado por la doctora le había dejado sin nada que hacer y en realidad no le apetecía tener que poner buena cara para nadie, por eso se había refugiado allí.

Kit reaccionó a su respuesta y su actitud con una expresión preocupada, escudriñando su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó—. ¿BB-8 se ha vuelto a quedar sin batería?

—Se me olvidó cargarle una vez, Kit. Una. Y para que lo sepas, el año pasado le instalé un cargador solar.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene la cara de funeral?

Poe dejó escapar un suspiro y agachó la cabeza, apartando a un lado la taza fría.

—Esta mañana, cuando volvía a mi habitación, me crucé con Rey y Finn —respondió sin mirarle—. Salían del cuarto de él, los dos juntos.

—Oh —respondió Kit en tono comprensivo; su rostro dibujó una mueca—. Vale, admito que eso es chungo, pero ¿no estarás sacando conclusiones precipitadas? Que les hayas visto salir de la habitación por la mañana no significa necesariamente que hayan pasado la noche juntos, ¿no?

Poe se pasó una mano por el pelo y le miró sin levantar el rostro, sólo elevando los ojos.

—Necesariamente no, pero ¿qué probabilidades hay?

Kit abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y la cerró de nuevo. Después hizo otros dos amagos, como si quisiera rebatirle pero no fuera capaz de encontrar las palabras. Al final, con un gesto de frustración, cedió:

—Nah, déjalo, no soy capaz de venderte excusas baratas que me suenan falsas incluso a mí. Lo siento, tío, es una mierda.

—Supongo que si me quedaba alguna duda con respecto a su relación, ya no la hay —continuó Poe, haciendo un valiente intento por sonreír que se quedó en nada—. En realidad, es mejor así, ¿no? Quiero decir que es preferible saberlo con certeza. Así puedo hacerme a la idea y seguir con mi vida, en vez de estar alimentando esperanzas que no me van a llevar a ninguna parte.

—Ya, pero no tiene por qué ser fácil —respondió Kit con suavidad—. Ni tienes por qué pasarlo solo.

Poe le sonrió débilmente y alargó una mano para darle un apretón en el antebrazo, agradecido. La otra mano de Kit cubrió la suya, dándole un par de palmaditas de ánimo.

—¿Eso era lo que estabas haciendo ahí sentado, regodearte en tu miseria? —le regañó con amabilidad—. No me jodas, Poe, ¿es que de pronto te has convertido en un poeta alderaaniano de la Antigua República, arrastrando tu melancolía por los rincones?

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? —respondió Poe, liberando su mano y echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Distraerte. Buscar algo que te quite a Finn de la cabeza durante un rato. Oye, ¿te gustaría salir de maniobras? Hace siglos que no volamos juntos y no sé tú, pero yo lo echo de menos un montón.

Ah, volar otra vez. No, no sólo eso; volar _con Kit_ otra vez. La mera sugerencia le despertó una nostalgia tan intensa que dolía, su mente inundada de recuerdos. Recuerdos que había tenido que enterrar mucho tiempo atrás, por una simple cuestión de supervivencia: la poderosa sensación de armonía, de comunión, de perfección, cuando estaba ahí arriba con él. Desde entonces no había experimentado nada que pudiera compararse, salvo quizá la escapada del _Finalizer_ con Finn en un caza TIE robado.

"Te recuerdo que estás intentando quitarte a Finn de la cabeza un rato, Poe. No lo fastidies".

—Ojalá —suspiró Poe—. Me muero de ganas, créeme, pero la doctora Kalonia me despellejará si me salto el reposo.

—¿Esa señora tan amable? —replicó Kit, arqueando una ceja en un gesto incrédulo, al que Poe respondió asintiendo con solemnidad.

—Sus palabras exactas fueron "como te vea subirte a un Ala-X antes de una semana, te pondré en un coma inducido para obligarte a descansar". Y lo haría, estoy seguro. Esa mujer nunca va de farol.

—Está bien, pues otra cosa, entonces —dijo Kit, bajando la mirada como si rebuscara en su memoria; se frotó los ojos, ahogando un bostezo, y después se le iluminó el rostro—. Espera, ¿te acuerdas de qué era lo que más nos gustaba hacer, aparte de volar?

Poe le dirigió una mirada.

—¿En serio, Kit?

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, con un suspiro de exasperación.

—La _tercera_ cosa que más nos gustaba hacer, malpensado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hiciste una puesta a punto al _Black One_?

Poe sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas; en cambio, Kit ni siquiera parecía incómodo por el breve malentendido.

—Bueno… —murmuró Poe, tratando de actuar como si nada—. Supongo que eso no cuenta como _subir_ al Ala-X, ¿verdad?

—Eh, eh, no corras tanto. Puede que tú seas un irresponsable con tu propia salud, pero yo me considero un hombre adulto y ni de coña voy a dejar que te lesiones otra vez. Cuando hablo de hacerle una puesta a punto al _Black One_ , quiero decir que tú supervisas y yo me encargo de todo.

Poe soltó un bufido de indignación.

—¿Y qué gracia tendría eso?

Su amigo le miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué parte de "tú te limitas a darme órdenes y yo hago todo el trabajo" no has entendido?

Tenía que admitirlo, ése era un argumento de peso. Poe sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, vale, visto así…

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Kit empujó hacia atrás su silla, se puso en pie y le hizo un gesto a Poe con la cabeza para que le imitara.

—Pues venga, vamos.

—¿Cómo, ahora? —preguntó Poe, parpadeando desconcertado—. ¿Tienes tiempo?

El otro piloto asintió con la cabeza.

—Acabo de salir de una reunión con la general Organa y mi gente no llega hasta esta tarde. Ahora mismo, estoy a tu disposición.

Poe le miró desde su asiento: la sonrisa franca, la mano extendida hacia él, la actitud relajada… Era todo tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño. Kit no parecía consciente del milagro que suponía su presencia en aquella base, justo ahora cuando más le necesitaba, y sobre todo después de tanto tiempo creyendo que le había perdido para siempre. Poe, por el contrario, lo tenía muy presente y ya no sabía cómo dar gracias a la Fuerza por ello.

Sonrió y se levantó a su vez, pero cuando Kit hizo ademán de echar a andar, él le detuvo agarrándole por un brazo. El otro piloto se volvió, confuso, y Poe se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Kit tardó unos segundos en ponerse al día con la situación, pero finalmente sus brazos se cerraron a su vez sobre la espalda de Poe.

—¿Y esto a qué viene? —preguntó, en tono perplejo.

—Gracias, Kit —susurró el otro hombre—. Gracias de verdad.

—¿Por qué? —lo curioso era que su voz sonaba genuinamente confusa, como si de hecho no pudiera imaginarse los motivos por los que Poe le estaría agradecido.

—Por todo. Por aparecer de casualidad en las minas, sin apoyo de ningún tipo, y aun así encontrar la manera de rescatarme. Por traerme aquí y por quedarte. Por actuar como si dos años de ausencia no importaran nada y por fingir que no nos rompimos el corazón el uno al otro antes de eso. Por seguir siendo mi amigo después de todo.

Sintió que Kit le estrechaba con más fuerza, como si su atropellada confesión le hubiera conmovido.

—Oye, ¿qué chorradas estás diciendo? Pues claro que sigo siendo tu amigo, eso no va a cambiar nunca, pase lo que pase. Y si alguna vez lo dudaste, es que eres más idiota de lo que yo creía, Dameron.

Poe se echó a reír con suavidad, dando un paso atrás para separarse. El rostro de Kit tenía una expresión desconcertada, pero también había en sus ojos algo cálido y reconocible, como un olor o una pieza de música que de repente te transporta a una época de tu vida que ya tenías olvidada.

—Anda, vamos —dijo Poe, dándole una última palmada en la parte superior del brazo—. ¿No habías dicho que ibas a reparar mi Ala-X?

—Sí, señor —replicó Kit con aire burlón, y los dos salieron de la cantina en dirección a la pista de aterrizaje.


	4. Chapter 4

—Finn, en serio, no creo que se vaya a mover. Puedes comértelo.

Al no recibir respuesta, Rey se inclinó por encima de la mesa y alargó una mano para darle a Finn un pequeño tirón de orejas.

El gesto sirvió para sacarle de sus cavilaciones, aunque desde luego no contribuyó en nada a mejorar su humor.

—¡Ay, ¿qué haces?! —refunfuñó.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de contarme qué te pasa? —replicó ella, aunque su tono era amable—. Estabas mirando al plato como si te hubiera ofendido a nivel personal. Yo he terminado de desayunar hace cinco minutos y tú ni siquiera has empezado todavía. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? No, espera, no hace falta que respondas a eso. Empieza por "P" y termina por "Dameron", ¿verdad?

Rey tenía razón. Por supuesto que tenía razón, ¿en qué otra cosa iba a estar pensando si no? Finn soltó una larga exhalación, frustrado.

—Es que apenas le he visto en toda la semana, Rey —admitió—. Últimamente no tiene tiempo para nada. O por lo menos, para nosotros. Se suponía que tenía que estar descansando y, sin embargo, ha estado más ocupado que nunca, todo el día con los nuevos para arriba y para abajo.

—La general Organa le puso a cargo de los recién llegados porque el reposo forzado le estaba volviendo loco del aburrimiento, ya lo sabes —respondió Rey, con paciencia—. Jess y Snap habían amenazado con estrangularle si seguía dando vueltas alrededor del escuadrón haciendo preguntas. Además, tampoco se puede decir que tú hayas estado muy disponible, con lo de las clases y demás.

Eso era algo a lo que Finn todavía no se acostumbraba: ser instructor de combate. No porque tuviera el menor reparo en compartir con la Resistencia todo lo que había aprendido de la Primera Orden, sino por el hecho de que la general le hubiera confiado esa responsabilidad. Y, sobre todo, la idea de que hubiera gente que acudía de buen grado a sus clases. E incluso volvían después de la primera vez, realmente interesados en lo que él podía enseñarles.

Finn contestó con un resoplido.

—Y menos mal que tengo eso —dijo—. Al menos pude verle el día en que me trajo a los escuadrones Oro y Blanco a dar su primera clase.

—Ah, ¿y qué tal fue?

—Oh, genial —respondió Finn con sarcasmo—. Tuve el placer de descubrir que, además de sus otras muchas cualidades, Kit es rápido, ágil y elegante. Una gozada.

Rey alargó una mano por encima de la mesa para darle un apretón cariñoso en el antebrazo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de solidaridad.

—Oh, Finn.

—Incluso a mí me resultaba difícil apartar la vista. Era vomitivo.

La muchacha dejó escapar una risita involuntaria.

—No, en serio —continuó él, en el mismo tono irónico—. Ese tío es asquerosamente perfecto.

—No es tan perfecto —objetó ella—. Para empezar, tú tienes mejor culo que él.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Lo digo yo, y Jessika está de acuerdo conmigo.

Finn la miró, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Habláis de esas cosas a nuestras espaldas?

—¿Dónde si no? —replicó Rey con aire socarrón, y Finn comprendió demasiado tarde que se lo había servido en bandeja.

Como si la hubieran convocado al nombrarla, Jessika pasó en ese momento junto a su mesa, con su uniforme de piloto. Se detuvo al verles allí.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí sentados todavía? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Os lo vais a perder!

—¿El qué? —dijo Rey, con lo que consiguió que Jessika abriera unos ojos como platos.

—¿De verdad no lo sabéis? ¡El vuelo de exhibición de Poe y Kit!

—¡¿Era hoy?! —exclamó Finn, tropezando consigo mismo para levantarse de la mesa lo más rápido posible. Sabía que la general Organa tenía pensado organizar un día de celebraciones para subir la moral a las tropas y que el plato fuerte iba a ser un espectáculo de vuelo de sus dos mejores pilotos. Era otra de las cosas que le habían estado reconcomiendo toda la semana, pero al final, de tanto darle vueltas a su propia miseria, se había despistado con la fecha.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el comedor se estaba quedando vacío. Los últimos rezagados estaban devolviendo sus bandejas a toda prisa, e incluso el personal de la cocina estaba colocando el cartel de "cerrado". Al volver la vista hacia la ventana, Finn comprobó que el patio estaba llenándose de gente que buscaba un lugar desde el que poder verlo todo. Finn agarró su bandeja y la de Rey para llevarlas al carrito, mientras Jessika les miraba sacudiendo la cabeza con aire reprobatorio.

—Venga, venid conmigo y os conseguiré un buen sitio. Si es que no se os puede dejar solos.

Se acomodaron los tres a horcajadas sobre el morro del Ala-X de Jessika, haciendo equilibrios para poder mirar hacia arriba sin caerse. Fue una suerte poder contar con la piloto para dejarles subir allí, porque había tantos seres de diversas especies congregados en la pista que apenas quedaba sitio en el suelo para poner los pies. Quitando el espacio que se había reservado en el centro para que las dos naves aterrizaran al final de la exhibición, aquello era un hervidero de gente.

El rugido de los motores precedió a la primera pasada de los dos Ala-X sobre sus cabezas, uno junto al otro: el _Black One_ de Poe, inconfundible con su reluciente pintura negra, y el _Gold One_ de Kit, con una franja dorada que le recorría el lateral. Atravesaron el cielo a toda velocidad, las naves inclinadas hacia un lado en una trayectoria curva, perfectamente en paralelo la una con la otra.

Lo que siguió fue una demostración de destreza y control como Finn no había visto nunca. Maniobras que arrancaban exclamaciones de asombro y gritos de ánimo entre la multitud, acrobacias imposibles que eran contempladas en un silencio sobrecogido, conteniendo la respiración. Pero, sobre todo, fue una exhibición de coordinación perfecta, cada movimiento de una nave reflejado por la otra como una imagen en el espejo, girando en el mismo sentido o cruzándose en el aire con apenas un metro de distancia entre ellas.

El colofón del espectáculo comenzó con Poe volando por delante de Kit, como si se estuvieran persiguiendo. En un momento determinado, Finn vio que las alas de los dos cazas se plegaban, los motores del _Black One_ se apagaban y su morro se inclinaba drásticamente hacia arriba. Escuchó que Jessika tomaba aire con fuerza.

—¡No me jodas, no me jodaaaaas! —exclamó la mujer. Finn no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero ella debía de haber identificado la maniobra. No se entretuvo en preguntarle, de todas formas. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en el Ala-X negro que, después de unos segundos flotando en el aire gracias a la inercia que llevaba, volvía a dar vida a sus motores al tiempo que hacía un tirabuzón para quedar bocabajo, volando en sentido contrario a por donde había venido. Se cruzó con el _Gold One_ en esa posición, las dos cabinas pasando tan cerca la una de la otra que, si no hubieran estado cerradas, Poe podría haber chocado la mano con Kit.

El público, que había guardado un tenso silencio durante todo el proceso, estalló entusiasmado en vítores y aplausos, aunque Finn apenas oía nada por encima de los latidos de su propio corazón. Aún seguían aplaudiendo cuando las dos naves aterrizaron en el centro de la pista y los pilotos bajaron de ellas, se quitaron los cascos y se abrazaron entre carcajadas de triunfo. Después, cada uno con un brazo sobre los hombros del otro, se encaminaron hacia la pequeña tribuna que se había erigido a un lado de la pista para el alto mando de la Resistencia, mientras a Finn se le retorcía algo feo y helado en las entrañas.

El muchacho les vio recibir las felicitaciones de la general, del almirante Statura, el almirante Ackbar y el resto de oficiales, a las que respondieron cuadrándose con solemnidad. Después se giraron para saludar a la multitud, que volvió a aplaudir con renovado fervor.

La gente empezó a dispersarse después de eso. Las festividades no habían hecho más que comenzar: habría un desfile un poco más tarde y esa noche tendrían una cena especial seguida de un baile. Finn, Rey y Jessika esperaron con paciencia, sentados sobre el morro del Ala-X, mientras se despejaba la zona a su alrededor. Tanto tuvieron que esperar que, antes de que pudieran bajarse, Poe les localizó con la mirada. Tras hacerle una seña a Kit, los dos se encaminaron hacia allí, aunque tenían que parar cada dos pasos para atender a alguien que quería darles la enhorabuena por la exhibición.

La zona alrededor del Ala-X de Jessika ya se había despejado lo suficiente. Rey se puso de pie sobre el morro de la nave, haciendo gala del excelente equilibrio que estaba adquiriendo gracias a su entrenamiento jedi. Le guiñó un ojo a Finn y saltó dando un giro en el aire, para posarse sobre el suelo con la suavidad de una pluma.

Las exclamaciones de asombro y los gritos de admiración llegaron tanto de parte de Finn y Jessika, como por el lado de Poe y Kit.

—¡Eso ha sido impresionante! —la felicitó Poe, abrazándola con tanto entusiasmo que la levantó del suelo.

—No creerías que ibas a ser tú el único que se luciera hoy, ¿verdad? —bromeó ella en respuesta, en cuanto él la soltó.

—Oh, sí, ha sido genial —refunfuñó Jess desde arriba—. Muchas gracias, Rey. A ver cómo cojones nos bajamos nosotros de aquí ahora sin parecer dos banthas borrachos en comparación.

Kit se adelantó, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa medio exasperada.

—Ya será menos, quejica. Venga, yo te ayudo.

—Eso era lo que estaba esperando oír.

La muchacha pasó una pierna por encima del morro del Ala-X y se dejó caer hacia los brazos de Kit, que la recogió sin mucho esfuerzo y la depositó en el suelo a su lado. Eso dejaba a Finn en la incómoda situación de no saber si debía tratar de bajar por sus propios medios, o esperar a que Poe imitara el gesto caballeroso de su amigo y se ofreciera a ayudarle. Sólo que ni Poe era tan alto como Kit, ni Finn pesaba lo mismo que Jessika, por lo que en caso de querer intentarlo, el resultado podía ser desastrosamente diferente. Diferente en plan los dos rodando por el suelo con la dignidad hecha trizas.

Por suerte, les bastó con intercambiar una mirada para darse cuenta de que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Optando por la sensatez en vez de la galantería, Poe le acercó la escalerilla y se encargó de sujetarla mientras Finn descendía.

—Chicos, habéis estado increíbles —dijo Rey con sentimiento.

—Aunque me duela admitirlo, es verdad —coreó Jessika.

—Desde luego —añadió Finn—. No tenía ni idea de que se podía volar así. Ha sido alucinante.

—Gracias —sonrió Poe—. Ha sido genial volver a estar ahí arriba. No os imagináis cuánto lo echaba de menos.

Kit se volvió hacia él con una ceja arqueada y una expresión que era a partes iguales incredulidad y diversión.

—Poe, llevamos tres días ensayando a todas horas.

—Lo sé, pero antes de eso me he pasado más de un mes sin poder tocar los mandos de un caza —contestó Poe—. Todavía me estoy recuperando.

Kit le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, sacudiendo la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—Amigo, a veces me preocupas —comentó; después se giró hacia los demás—. ¿Bueno, qué, ya habéis desempolvado la ropa de gala para esta noche?

Jessika dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

—No me lo recuerdes —gruñó—. Todavía tengo que cepillar la chaqueta. Y total, ¿para qué? Si ni siquiera me gusta bailar. ¿No puedo escaquearme por esta vez, jefe?

Poe negó con la cabeza, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

—Si tengo que aguantarlo yo, tenéis que aguantarlo todos. Lo siento.

—Mentira, no lo sientes en absoluto.

—Es verdad, no lo siento en absoluto.

—Ahora que mencionáis lo de esta noche —intervino Rey con timidez—. ¿Es muy complicado eso de bailar?

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, mirándola con distintos grados de confusión e incluso cierta dosis de ternura.

—¿Nunca has bailado antes, Rey? —preguntó Kit en voz baja. La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno —comentó Poe, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. No es que sea muy complicado, pero hay que conocer unos cuantos pasos básicos, supongo.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista, pensativa.

—No pasa nada, Rey. Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de bailar —intervino Finn—. No es la clase de cosas que le enseñan a un soldado de asalto. ¿A vosotros sí?

—Teníamos una asignatura de protocolo en la academia —explicó Poe—. El baile de salón era parte de ella.

—Entonces, ¿podéis ayudarnos, por favor? —pidió Rey, juntando las manos por delante de su barbilla—. No quiero pasarme toda la noche de pie junto a la pared. Quiero divertirme. Pero preferiría no hacer el ridículo, sobre todo porque todos vosotros vais a ir de uniforme y yo seré una de las poquísimas personas que lleve un vestido. Va a ser muy difícil pasar desapercibida.

A Finn no se le pasó por alto que Rey le había incluido también a él en las supuestas lecciones de baile. Se habría sentido horrorizado de no ser porque, en el fondo, tenía curiosidad. Todo eso de los bailes y las fiestas era algo que nunca había conocido; ni siquiera había soñado con poder participar en algo así. En la Primera Orden sólo existían la rutina y el trabajo, y en el escaso tiempo libre del que podían disponer los soldados, sus actividades estaban estrictamente controladas. La idea de asistir a un lugar en el que la gente se reunía con el único propósito de divertirse le sonaba excitante y maravillosa.

Por no hablar de la idea de ver a Poe en su uniforme de oficial. Si se parecía en algo al traje formal que le habían dado a Finn junto con el resto del paquete de bienvenida a la Resistencia —la ropa más bonita y elegante que había tenido en su vida—, estaba seguro de que se desmayaría al verle vestido con eso. No podía esperar a ver cómo le sentaba.

Los tres pilotos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, como si intentaran debatir la petición de Rey en silencio.

—A mí no me miréis, yo tengo dos pies izquierdos —dijo Kit, dirigiéndose a Poe y Jess.

—Y yo, como ya he dicho, odio bailar —contestó ella—. He hecho un esfuerzo consciente por olvidar todo lo que nos enseñaron en la academia y no tengo ganas de hacer memoria.

—Creo que Poe es el más indicado para ayudaros —continuó Kit, esta vez hablando para Finn y Rey—. A él sí se le daba muy bien lo de bailar.

—No tanto —protestó Poe—. Lo que pasa es que, comparado con vosotros dos, supongo que doy el pego.

—Poe, por favor —insistió Rey, agarrándole de un brazo—. No pretendo que nos conviertas en expertos, con que podamos hacer un papel medio decente ya me vale. ¿Lo harías?

—Eh… Claro, si queréis. Pero tendría que ser ahora mismo, antes de que empiece el desfile. De eso sí que no me puedo librar.

Rey le dedicó una sonrisa tan brillante que a Finn le dieron ganas de cubrirse los ojos para hacerse sombra.

—¡Genial! Pues ahora mismo, entonces. Finn, tú también estás libre ahora, ¿no?

Él asintió, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al verla tan entusiasmada.

—Hoy no tengo que dar ninguna clase. Eh, podríamos usar la sala de entrenamiento. Nadie la va a ocupar en todo el día.

—¡Gran idea! —exclamó Rey—. ¿Nos vamos?

Sonriendo con una expresión indulgente, Poe hizo un gesto con la mano como tratando de indicarle a Rey que abriera camino. La muchacha se despidió de los otros dos por encima de su hombro, agarró a Finn de la mano y echó a andar en dirección al complejo de edificios. Poe les siguió un poco rezagado, después de intercambiar con Kit una mirada cargada de algo que Finn no entendió, pero que le provocó un escalofrío.

Si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba en la improvisada clase de baile, era muy posible que en vez de sentir un escalofrío hubiera tenido una pequeña crisis nerviosa.

Al principio, todo fue bastante inofensivo. Poe les explicó el juego de pies más básico y después empezó a practicar con Rey, tomándola de la cintura y de la mano para guiarla poco a poco por la pista. A falta de música, Poe iba contando en voz alta para llevar el ritmo, y ella trataba de no mirarse los pies. Se le daba bastante bien, en realidad.

—Estás usando la Fuerza para intuir mis movimientos y poder seguirlos, ¿a que sí? —le preguntó Poe en un momento dado, y Rey se sonrojó.

—Lo siento —contestó—. Es un reflejo.

—No, no, si me parece bien —le aclaró él con una sonrisa—. Son tus herramientas, úsalas. Seguro que Skywalker estaría orgulloso.

Tras unas cuantas vueltas más, Poe consideró que Rey ya estaba preparada para afrontar la noche sin demasiados accidentes, así que la chica se apartó para dejarle el turno a Finn.

Fue entonces cuando el muchacho descubrió que había cometido un error de planificación importante.

Él había dado por sentado que Poe le pondría a bailar con Rey y que le iría indicando los pasos, pero no había tenido en cuenta que ésa era la forma en que se hacían las cosas en la Primera Orden, no en la Resistencia. En la Resistencia, dos hombres bailando juntos (o dos mujeres, para el caso) eran vistos como algo normal, así que no había ningún motivo por el que Poe tuviera que cederle a Rey su sitio, cuando él podía enseñarle a Finn mucho mejor por sí mismo.

Finn cayó en la cuenta de todo eso cuando Poe se situó frente a él, demasiado cerca para su tranquilidad. Si en aquel momento se hubiera abierto un agujero en el suelo y se lo hubiera tragado entero, el muchacho se habría sentido agradecido.

—Ah… Bueno, en nuestro caso va a ser un poco diferente —murmuró Poe, mirando a todas partes menos a los ojos de Finn—. Como eres el más alto de los dos, deberías llevarme tú. Verás, tienes que… Hm. Así.

Carraspeó y tomó a Finn de las manos, llevando una de ellas hasta su propia cintura. Después se apoyó con suavidad en el hombro del muchacho y, con lentitud, levantó la mirada hacia su rostro. La distancia entre los dos era tan escasa que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban.

Finn le vio tragar saliva con dificultad, con el rostro muy serio. Estupendo, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para reforzar su confianza: la evidencia de que Poe se sentía incómodo con él. Finn respiró hondo e intentó que no se le notara demasiado lo inseguro que estaba.

—Vale… —comenzó Poe con voz ronca; se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Empieza con el pie derecho hacia atrás.

"Esto ha sido una mala idea. Muy, muy, mala idea. Una idea horrible. Rey, te voy a matar".

Se esforzó por concentrarse en cómo tenía que mover los pies. Derecho, izquierdo, uno, dos… Cualquier cosa que le distrajera del rostro de Poe tan cerca del suyo, del calor que desprendía su espalda en el punto en el que Finn tenía apoyada la mano, de su voz al contar.

Se iba poniendo más nervioso por momentos, lo que hizo que empezara a cometer errores. Dio un paso adelante cuando tenía que darlo hacia atrás y chocó contra Poe, no muy fuerte pero sí lo bastante como para que los dos rebotaran y acabaran soltándose.

—¡Vaya! Lo siento, lo siento, ha sido culpa mía.

Poe le quitó importancia con una sonrisa.

—No ha sido nada —bromeó—. Mientras no hagas que se infle el chaleco, estaremos bien.

Finn bajó la vista hacia la prenda que Poe había mencionado. Le habían arrastrado a aquella clase improvisada sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para quitarse el traje de vuelo, arnés y tubos incluidos, pero a él no parecía importarle. En cuanto a Finn, no creía que se fuera a cansar jamás de ver a Poe con el mono naranja y el chaleco blanco. Era su seña de identidad.

Y de que le sonriera a esa distancia tan corta tampoco se iba a cansar nunca.

—¿Lo intentamos otra vez?

Finn asintió, como hipnotizado. Si antes había sido incapaz de mirar a Poe a los ojos, ahora no podía apartarlos. La tensión de antes se había roto y, durante unos minutos, se desplazaron por la pista en perfecta armonía. Sin darse cuenta, se fueron acercando más el uno al otro hasta que de pronto, tras un medio giro, se encontraron pegados desde el pecho hasta la cintura. Finn vio en los ojos de Poe la misma sorpresa que él sentía; su reacción instintiva fue la de querer apartarse, pero luchó contra ese impulso y no lo hizo, por temor a que Poe pensara que su contacto le repelía. Además, así le resultaba mucho más fácil bailar: podía intuir los movimientos de su compañero y coordinarse con él de manera natural.

Y para qué negarlo, tampoco quería apartarse.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuviera un momento así con Poe. Al decir "así", no se refería a la cercanía física, por supuesto —nunca había tenido a Poe entre sus brazos tanto rato, de eso estaba seguro—, sino al hecho de disponer de su atención y su tiempo. No quería que acabara. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le preocupaba que Poe pudiera sentirlo retumbar contra su pecho, y le hacía sentir la cabeza ligera, como si flotara.

Hasta que Poe se detuvo bruscamente y le soltó.

—Vale, creo… Creo que ya lo tienes controlado, Finn —dijo en voz baja, mirando al suelo —. Los dos lo tenéis. Y la verdad es que se me está haciendo tarde, tengo que irme o no llegaré al desfile a tiempo. Bien, yo… Os veré esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Se despidió de manera atropellada, murmurando más disculpas, y se marchó dejando a Finn allí plantado con una fría sensación de decepción.

Finn todavía no se había movido del sitio cuando Rey se interpuso en su campo de visión, plantándose delante de él con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho.

—Creo que le gustas —sentenció la muchacha—. Y mucho.

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Finn, por favor. Si no puede ser más obvio.

El chico se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de calmarse y aclarar sus ideas.

—No es obvio. No tiene nada de obvio y no sé en qué te basas para decir eso, pero estás equivocada.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Rey le pasó un brazo a Finn por encima de los hombros y le condujo hasta el banco alargado que estaba situado contra una de las paredes. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, con los hombros tocándose.

—Mira, Finn —comenzó la muchacha, uniendo las manos por encima de sus rodillas—, admito que no soy ninguna experta en lenguaje corporal, ¿vale? He vivido sola durante la mayor parte de mi vida y no he aprendido a leer a la gente. Pero desde que empecé a estudiar la Fuerza, percibo cosas.

—¿Cosas? ¿Quieres decir que puedes leernos la mente?

—No, nada tan concreto. Son más bien sensaciones, como cuando el aire huele diferente antes de una tormenta. Y lo que he percibido alrededor de vosotros dos era increíble, Finn, como… como esa jungla que había en Takodana, tan enorme y tan verde, llena de vida y creciendo sin parar. Era como si la Fuerza misma os estuviera dando su aprobación, no encuentro otra forma de explicarlo.

Finn la miró, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Quería creerla con todo su corazón, pero no se atrevía. Estaba en juego algo más que un desengaño: esto era de vital importancia para él. Si se dejaba llevar y al final resultaba que Rey estaba equivocada, eso le destrozaría.

—Ya, claro —refunfuñó, con un amargo sarcasmo—. Por eso se ha marchado con tanta prisa, porque todo es perfecto entre nosotros y estamos destinados a estar juntos.

—No seas tarugo. Se ha ido porque estaba tan nervioso como tú —le regañó ella.

Finn dejó escapar lentamente el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones, esperando que eso le ayudara a calmarse. Por desgracia, no resultó.

—Tienes que hablar con él —insistió Rey—. Y cuanto antes. Esto de no comunicaros ya empieza a ser ridículo.

—¿Hablar con él? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —exclamó Finn—. ¡Si sólo de pensarlo me sudan las manos, Rey, ¿cómo quieres que le mire a la cara y le diga lo que siento?! No, ni hablar. Imposible.

La muchacha suspiró, frustrada.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu plan, que sigáis sufriendo cada uno por su lado hasta que yo me harte y os encierre en una habitación? Porque, si es así, dímelo y vamos ahorrando tiempo.

—Rey, no creo…

—No, Finn —le interrumpió ella, muy seria de repente—. No más excusas. Esta noche tienes la ocasión perfecta con lo del baile: la música, el ambiente romántico… Y sé que los dos vais a estar guapísimos con vuestros uniformes. Así que o te lanzas, o te lanzo yo.

Finn trató de argumentar algo más, pero la expresión decidida de Rey le hizo limitarse a soltar un suspiro de derrota.

—Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

—A veces yo también le digo eso a Luke. ¿Sabes qué me contesta él siempre? "Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes".

El muchacho sonrió, arqueando una ceja.

—Muy profundo, pero yo no soy un jedi.

—No —admitió ella—. Eres un hombre enamorado. Yo diría que tu motivación es aún más fuerte que la mía, ¿no crees?

Finn se la quedó mirando sin saber qué contestar. Eso era lo malo de que tu mejor amiga fuera tan lista: que siempre veía a través de todas tus tonterías.

Oh, Fuerza. Cuánta razón había tenido el bueno de Han Solo.


	5. Chapter 5

La base de la Resistencia no disponía de un salón de baile, por supuesto. Sin embargo, con un poco de imaginación por parte del equipo de mantenimiento, el comedor estaba cumpliendo bastante bien con el papel.

Después de la cena, que había sido realmente especial esa noche, habían retirado en tiempo récord todas las mesas y alineado las sillas a lo largo de las paredes, mientras el personal de cocina convertía el mostrador de servir en improvisada barra de bar. Unas cuantas telas de colores colgadas con buen gusto aquí y allá, un poco de iluminación añadida, y todo listo para la gran fiesta.

Poe se apoyó contra la pared, de pie, contemplando la sala llena de gente. La mayoría ocupaban el centro de la pista de baile, pero también había muchos que preferían charlar un rato mientras disfrutaban de una bebida. Él mismo dio un sorbo a la suya y se ajustó por enésima vez el uniforme en la garganta. No soportaba los cuellos altos.

Estaba cansado. Por lo general se le daba bien socializar, incluso lo disfrutaba, pero aquella noche no estaba de humor. Lo único que le apetecía era encerrarse en su cuarto y que le dejaran tranquilo. Verse obligado a poner buena cara y participar en conversaciones le estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo considerable.

La única compañía que no le dejaba exhausto era la de Kit, porque con él no tenía que fingir que se lo estaba pasando bien. Sin embargo, le había perdido de vista hacía un rato, después de que entre Iolo y Karé le acorralaran para pedirle su opinión sobre algo que estaban discutiendo. En su ausencia, no había nadie que le sirviera de escudo para protegerle de toda la charla insustancial que no le apetecía mantener.

Se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de retirarse temprano con cualquier excusa. Más que nada, para no tener que seguir viendo a Finn pegado a Rey toda la noche como si fueran siameses. Cenando con ella, bailando con ella, siguiéndola a todas partes… Todavía no había cruzado una sola palabra con él desde que se despidieran esa tarde.

No era como si Poe no lo tuviera asumido ya a esas alturas, pero aun así dolía.

"Hablando del diablo".

La parejita volvió a pasar por delante de él mientras se deslizaban con soltura por la pista de baile. Poe soltó un bufido irónico: al menos, sus lecciones improvisadas habían dado resultado. Los observó, aprovechando que no le prestaban atención.

No se podía negar que Rey estaba preciosa, desde luego. Llevaba un vestido blanco de vaporosas mangas abiertas, que caían desde sus hombros como un velo, y se lo ceñía a las caderas con un cinturón metálico de eslabones cuadrados. Se lo había prestado la general Organa, lo que significaba que era muy probable que ese vestido hubiera sido testigo de algunos momentos clave de la rebelión contra el Imperio. Poe se preguntó si Rey sería consciente de que llevaba puesto un pedazo de la historia de la galaxia.

Pero a sus ojos, quien realmente quitaba la respiración era Finn. El uniforme que le habían dado no era muy diferente del que vestía el propio Poe, sólo cambiaban los colores: el pantalón era igual, negro y con las botas por encima; en cambio, la chaqueta cruzada y sin solapas era blanca con una banda anaranjada a lo largo de uno de los bordes, en vez de verde oscuro como la de Poe; y el ligero suéter de cuello alto que llevaba debajo era también negro, mientras que el de Poe era beige. El cinturón le ajustaba la chaqueta al cuerpo y hacía resaltar aún más la anchura de sus hombros.

El mero hecho de mirarle le produjo a Poe una punzada de dolor físico, tan real que tuvo que llevarse una mano al centro del pecho y presionar contra su esternón para aliviarla.

Ya estaba harto, no podía aguantarlo más. Dio otro sorbo a su bebida y su mirada se paseó entre la puerta que daba al pasillo y la otra salida del comedor, la que desembocaba en la pista de aterrizaje a través de un porche. Calculó por cuál de ellas le resultaría más fácil escabullirse sin ser visto y en seguida descartó la primera opción, al ver que la general Organa estaba hablando con su hermano muy cerca de allí. Eso le dejaba como única alternativa la salida hacia el exterior.

No era una mala idea, en realidad. Podría sentarse un rato en uno de los bancos del porche, para ver si se despejaba un poco y conseguía soportar el resto de la fiesta. Eso le evitaría un montón de preguntas incómodas por la mañana. Y si no, siempre podía bajar los escalones que conducían a la pista de aterrizaje y dar la vuelta al edificio para llegar hasta el ala de los dormitorios.

Navegó hacia allí sin apresurarse, como si nada, parándose a saludar a quien quiera que le abordara por el camino con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Cuando por fin tuvo a su alcance las dobles puertas acristaladas, casi se le escapó un suspiro de alivio.

La salida estaba abierta de par en par para dejar entrar el aire fresco de la noche. Poe miró a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba atención, dejó el vaso vacío en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por su lado, y se escurrió con disimulo hacia fuera.

Estuvo a punto de recular y volverse por donde había venido al descubrir que había alguien en el porche, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Kit. Su amigo tenía una mano apoyada en la barandilla, mientras con la otra sujetaba un datapad de bolsillo, que estaba leyendo con expresión ceñuda. Al oír pasos, levantó la mirada y saludó a Poe con un gesto silencioso y el rostro serio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Poe, caminando hacia él.

—He recibido un mensaje del general Hux —contestó Kit, acompañando la respuesta con un ademán de la mano en la que sostenía el datapad.

—¿Un mensaje de Hux para ti?

Aun mientras lo decía, su expresión de extrañeza se desvaneció al recordar la estratagema que Kit estaba usando cuando le encontró en Pressylla.

—Bueno, para mí no. Para "Natan Droma" —respondió Kit con una mueca—. Quiere que nos volvamos a reunir. Quién sabe, todavía puede que saquemos algo en claro de todo esto.

Poe le miró con preocupación. Con todo lo ocurrido desde entonces, casi había olvidado que el insensato de su amigo se había jugado la vida infiltrándose en la Primera Orden con una identidad falsa, completamente en solitario. Por muy agradecido que se hubiera sentido entonces de verle aparecer, todavía tenía pendiente echarle una buena bronca por su temeridad.

—No pensarás ir solo otra vez, ¿verdad?

Kit se guardó el datapad en el bolsillo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tampoco me fue tan mal la primera —contestó él, con una sonrisa gamberra.

Poe se tragó una exclamación indignada y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Sabía que no iba a ganar nada hablándole a Kit como si fuera su padre y su madre a la vez, pero no resultaba fácil contenerse. El mero hecho de que su amigo estuviera considerando meterse otra vez en aquel nido de gundarks le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Tuviste suerte —respondió; incluso él oía la carga de tensión en su propia voz—. No puedes volver a jugártela de ese modo, Kit, sería una locura. Si Kylo Ren descubre la verdad, estarás perdido. Iré contigo.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —protestó Kit—. ¡No puedes venir conmigo, Ren y Hux creen que te vendí en un mercado de esclavos!

—¡Pues diles que te gusté tanto que al final decidiste conservarme, yo qué sé! No creo que sea tan difícil inventarnos una excusa.

—¿Ah, eso crees? —Kit se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el trasero en la barandilla, contemplando a Poe con aire irónico—. ¿No se te está olvidando un pequeño detalle? Esa gente piensa que te quería como esclavo _de cama_ , Poe. Así que, a menos que estés dispuesto a dejar que te exhiba delante de ellos con una cadena al cuello, los ojos pintados y vestido con lo justo para taparte lo imprescindible, no va a… ¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien, ¿quién soy yo para decirte lo que tienes que hacer? Si quieres venir, ven. Por supuesto. Faltaría más. Pero por favor, no me digas dónde piensas esconder el bláster.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, a Poe se le escapó la risa, con los brazos en jarras y moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo. Kit se apartó de la barandilla y se acercó a él, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—Oye, Poe, vamos a hablar en serio por un momento, ¿vale? —dijo con suavidad—. No pienso hacer esto a lo loco, no soy estúpido. Informaré a la general, planificaremos la misión como es debido y me llevaré a una parte de mi escuadrón para que monten guardia cerca del lugar de la reunión, por si les necesito. Pero no vas a venir conmigo. Ren sólo accedió a entregarte a mí porque quería humillarte y no pienso darle esa satisfacción, ni siquiera si es fingida. ¿Está claro?

A espaldas de Poe, el bullicio de la fiesta seguía en pleno apogeo, pero a ellos les llegaba amortiguado, como si procediera de muy lejos.

—Entonces iré con tu escuadrón —cedió Poe—. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, Kit. No me lo pidas.

Kit sonrió de medio lado.

—Confiaba en que dijeras eso. La verdad, me sentiré más seguro si sé que tú estás ahí.

Le dio una palmada en un hombro, antes de soltarle y retroceder un paso. Poe le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque todavía seguía preocupado.

—Pero ten cuidado de todas formas, ¿vale? Sobre todo controla tus emociones. Si ese capullo de Ren percibe cualquier cosa que no encaje con tu tapadera, podría ser tu final.

—Lo tendré. Ya sabes que puedo ser muy convincente. Además, acuérdate de la cara de asco que pusieron esos dos cuando mostré interés por ti. O al menos la de Hux, me imagino que Ren también estaba arrugando la nariz detrás de la máscara. Dudo mucho que ese tío sea capaz de sacarse el palo del culo el tiempo suficiente para querer asomarse a lo que cree que tengo en la cabeza —sonrió con picardía y añadió, con un sugerente movimiento de cejas—: Y si lo intenta, dispongo de algunos recuerdos que podrían traumatizarle de por vida.

Poe se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, recordando el horror de sentir a Ren abriéndose paso a través de su mente. La brutal invasión, la humillante sensación de impotencia al verse incapaz de pararle. Sólo de pensar que pudiera hacerle lo mismo a Kit, se le helaba la sangre.

—No bromees con eso, por favor.

Algo debió de filtrarse en su voz, porque Kit le miró con más atención y su rostro se volvió serio.

—¿Qué te hizo ese cabrón, Poe?

Había un trasfondo peligroso en su tono, una especie de advertencia contenida. Poe levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos, evaluando la expresión de su rostro con preocupación. Lo último que Kit necesitaba era un motivo personal para odiar a Ren. No podía presentarse ante ese monstruo con semejante carga emocional, o le descubrirían en los primeros cinco minutos.

—Ya no importa —contestó—. Tú sólo prométeme que no le subestimarás.

Saltaba a la vista que Kit no se creía ni por un segundo eso de que ya no importaba, pero por el momento lo dejó estar, aunque Poe estaba seguro de que el tema volvería a surgir en alguna conversación en el futuro. Claro que eso implicaba que habría un futuro en el que seguirían estando vivos para mantener conversaciones, así que, por lo que a él se refería, era un buen trato.

—No le subestimaré, te lo prometo —respondió Kit.

Poe asintió con la cabeza y se acodó sobre la barandilla, mirando hacia fuera. A esas horas de la noche no se podía ver gran cosa de la pista de aterrizaje, iluminada sólo con las luces de emergencia; sin embargo, a él no le hacía falta el sentido de la vista para localizar el _Black One_ en su lugar habitual.

—¿No tienes ganas de volver a la fiesta? —preguntó Kit, mientras se colocaba a su lado, imitando su postura.

—No, la verdad.

Su amigo le echó una mirada de reojo.

—Finn sigue en el mismo plan, ¿no? —Kit le había estado acompañando durante una buena parte de la noche y había visto lo mismo que Poe. Éste se limitó a asentir sin volverse.

—No puedo creer que lo de enseñarle a bailar no funcionara —reflexionó Kit en voz baja—. En fin, conmigo era infalible. Dos pasos y se me olvidaba hasta contar.

Poe se echó a reír con un resoplido que tenía más de tristeza que de humor.

—¿Por eso nunca dabas pie con bola en las clases?

—Aaah, has descubierto mi secreto —bromeó Kit.

—Tendrías que haberte buscado otro compañero con el que practicar, entonces.

—¿Y perder la única oportunidad que tenía de achucharte un rato? Ni muerto —rió él, y entonces su rostro se iluminó como si acabara de recordar algo—. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Hay algo que quería enseñarte, espera…

Volvió a sacar el datapad del bolsillo, lo activó y empezó a buscar algo en sus contenidos.

—No te vas a creer lo que he encontrado al ordenar mis cosas, cuando me estaba instalando.

Le pasó el datapad, en cuya pantalla se veía una imagen de ellos dos con unos diez años menos, sonriendo hacia la cámara mientras mostraban con orgullo el símbolo del ejército de la República en las mangas de sus uniformes. Poe abrió unos ojos enormes al verla.

—¿Esto es de la graduación? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Los trajes de vuelo que llevaban se veían nuevos, impecables, y los juveniles rostros estaban llenos de ilusión y de ganas de comerse el mundo.

—Sí —respondió Kit—. Pero espera, que hay más.

Tocó la pantalla y la imagen cambió a una de grupo: toda su promoción al completo, posando con sus diplomas en la mano. La siguiente era de una especie de fiesta con sus compañeros. Luego una en la que se veía a Poe dormido sobre sus apuntes, en el escritorio del cuarto que él y Kit habían compartido en la academia. Otra de Kit mientras salía del simulador de vuelo, haciendo un gesto victorioso con la mano… Era como una especie de crónica visual de su etapa de cadetes.

La nostalgia golpeó a Poe como la sacudida de su Ala-X al saltar al hiperespacio. Hacía mucho que no se permitía pensar en aquella época de su vida; tiempos más sencillos, más libres, en los que sus mayores preocupaciones eran los exámenes y el hecho de estar enamorado de su mejor amigo, creyendo que éste no le correspondía.

Esa parte había dolido, sí, pero al menos a Kit nunca había tenido que verle con una chica.

Kit se detuvo en una imagen que los mostraba a los dos de pie en mitad de su habitación, hablando. La bolsa de viaje de Poe estaba en el suelo a sus pies, mientras que la de Kit asomaba por una esquina del encuadre, depositada encima de la cama. Eran poco más que dos críos ahí, desgarbados y flacuchos, que todavía no habían terminado de crecer. Poe soltó una exhalación de sorpresa, sonriendo con más amplitud todavía.

—¿Esto es…?

—Nuestro primer día en la academia, sí —terminó Kit en su lugar—. Tu padre tomó esa imagen, ¿te acuerdas? Acababas de llegar, creo que ahí nos estábamos presentando todavía.

—Es increíble —rió Poe con suavidad, pasando los dedos por encima de la pantalla sin rozarla apenas—. Recuerdo que estaba tan nervioso que no paré de hablar en todo el camino. No sé cómo mi padre no se volvió loco. Estaba convencido de que mi compañero de habitación iba a ser horrible y me iba a amargar el curso.

—¿No es eso lo que pensamos todos cuando llegamos a un sitio nuevo? Especialmente con dieciocho años. No pretenderías ser el colmo de la paciencia a esa edad.

Poe se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, tal vez tengas razón. Pero mi padre todavía me lo sigue recordando —sacudió la cabeza con expresión afectuosa—. No he vuelto a ganarle una discusión desde que tiene esa carta en la manga. No sé cómo se las apaña, pero es capaz de sacarlo a relucir en cualquier conversación, sea del tema que sea.

Kit se echó a reír, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

—El bueno de Kes Dameron —comentó, mientras bajaba la mano para dejarla descansar sobre la barandilla—. Dale recuerdos de mi parte la próxima vez que hables con él, ¿quieres?

—Lo haré —prometió Poe; después bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia el datapad y tocó la pantalla. La siguiente imagen que apareció era más reciente, aunque por supuesto cualquiera lo sería después de la que acababan de ver. En ésta se les veía algo más maduros, Kit incluso había empezado a experimentar con el vello facial. Pero ése no era el cambio más significativo.

En la imagen, estaban sentados muy juntos en un sofá, el brazo de Kit por encima de los hombros de Poe. Su lenguaje corporal era completamente distinto al de las instantáneas anteriores, más íntimo y relajado. Aunque no hubiera sido capaz de identificar la época a la que pertenecía esa imagen, igual habría sabido, con una sola mirada, que ahí ya eran amantes.

El encuadre era lo bastante cerrado como para intuir que era el propio Kit quien sostenía la holocámara, pero aun sin ver el resto de la habitación, Poe reconoció en seguida el apartamento que habían compartido en Hosnian Prime durante el año en que estuvieron destinados allí. Podrían haber vivido en la base, pero eso habría significado habitaciones separadas y nada de intimidad, así que buscaron un lugar asequible para alquilarlo. El piso era pequeño, lleno de corrientes de aire y con muebles que tenían más años que ellos dos juntos. Sin embargo, nada de eso había impedido que fueran estúpidamente felices allí.

Le asaltaron vívidos recuerdos de tardes ociosas tumbados en ese sofá, compartiendo besos lánguidos y perezosos hasta que se calentaban tanto que ya no podían soportarlo. Era como un juego, un reto a ver quién aguantaba más. A veces era Kit el primero en ceder; otras, era Poe. Y al final, siempre ganaban los dos.

—Ese sofá vio un montón de cosas, ¿eh? —murmuró Kit, como si le leyera el pensamiento. Dejó escapar un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa triste, mirando a Poe de medio lado—. A veces me digo a mí mismo que tengo completamente idealizado lo nuestro, porque es imposible que de verdad fuera tan bueno como yo lo recuerdo.

—Sí que lo era —le contradijo Poe—. Teníamos nuestros momentos, como todo el mundo, pero en conjunto estuvo genial.

—¿Entonces por qué lo dejamos escapar? —preguntó Kit, girando a medias el cuerpo hacia Poe, con un tono serio que tomó a su amigo por sorpresa—. Y no me digas que fue por lealtad a la República porque, por encima de todo, nos éramos leales el uno al otro. Nada debería haber sido más importante que eso, Poe. ¿Cómo pudimos permitir que una diferencia de opinión nos separase?

Él le devolvió la mirada arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy?

Kit inspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire despacio, con un gruñido de frustración, volviéndose otra vez al frente y echándose el pelo hacia atrás con impaciencia.

—No lo sé, tengo la noche tonta —resopló—. Nostalgia, supongo. Sé que ya no estoy enamorado de ti, lo tengo muy claro, pero lo cierto es que tampoco he vuelto a sentir lo mismo por nadie más. Y algunas veces… Algunas veces lo echo tanto en falta que me cuesta ver la diferencia.

Poe no sabía qué decir. Lo de la nostalgia podía comprenderlo, él también sentía el peso del aluvión de recuerdos con toda su contundencia. Dejarse llevar por esa sensación podía ser muy fácil, pero también muy peligroso.

Apagó el datapad y se lo devolvió a Kit, que se lo guardó en el bolsillo sin decir nada. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, acodados sobre la barandilla el uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia la pista de aterrizaje sin verla realmente.

Pero, ¿y si fuera posible? ¿Y si tuvieran una oportunidad de recuperar lo que habían tenido? ¿No tendría eso más sentido que seguir esperando por alguien que, a todas luces, no le correspondía? Había sido muy feliz con Kit; quizá, si lo intentaba, podría volver a serlo.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez… —comenzó, en voz baja—… qué habría pasado si no hubiéramos sido los dos tan…?

—¿Idealistas? —sugirió Kit, al ver que no lograba encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—Iba a decir cabezotas, pero eso también vale.

Kit sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Te refieres a si todavía estaríamos juntos? —preguntó, a lo que Poe respondió con un asentimiento silencioso. Kit volvió el rostro hacia él antes de contestar, en tono bajo e íntimo—: Quiero creer que sí.

Poe le miró a su vez, y le asaltó una sensación de nerviosismo al comprobar que Kit no apartaba la vista. De pronto supo que, para bien o para mal, se habían estado encaminando hacia este momento desde que volvieron a encontrarse. A través de un camino tortuoso, retorcido y lleno de desvíos, sí, pero inevitablemente hacia allí, como aves migratorias que no saben por qué recorren miles de kilómetros en una dirección determinada, pero lo hacen de todas formas.

La mirada de Kit bajó hasta sus labios y Poe ya no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que iba a pasar.

Vio que se inclinaba para besarle y no trató de impedírselo. Quería que le besara. Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera maravilloso, que todavía quedara ahí algo de la antigua magia, aunque sólo fuera una pequeña chispa a la que aferrarse. Algo que le diera esperanzas de poder olvidar a Finn, dejar de sufrir por lo que nunca tendría y, tal vez, recuperar algo a lo que jamás debió renunciar.

Kit se había detenido a medio camino, como si se sintiera inseguro de repente. Poe podía comprender eso, pero ya estaba harto de ser prudente. Cerró los ojos y fue él quien terminó de cubrir la distancia que le separaba de los labios de su mejor amigo.

Finn respiró hondo y soltó el aire por la nariz, contando hasta diez mientras lo hacía. Esta vez sería la buena. En cuanto acabara la canción que estaba sonando, le haría caso a Rey e iría a buscar a Poe para tener una seria conversación con él. Podía hacerlo. Claro que sí.

Oh, ¿a quién quería engañar? No, no podía.

—Hablo en serio, Finn, ésta es la última pieza que bailo contigo—le dijo Rey—. No puedes seguir escondiéndote.

—Lo sé, Rey. Soy consciente de que me estoy comportando como un idiota. Pero es que… Cada vez que pienso en ir a hablar con él, se me pone una sensación horrible en el estómago, como si fuera a vomitar.

La muchacha le observó con expresión conmovida. Finn se imaginaba que su rostro debía de estar ofreciendo una imagen bastante lastimera, para que ella le estuviera mirando así. La pobre chica casi parecía sentirse culpable.

—Oh, Finn… —dijo en voz baja—. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta. Te estoy presionando demasiado, ¿verdad?

Finn trató de negar con la cabeza, pero Rey no se dejó interrumpir y continuó con su diatriba.

—Qué idiota soy. He estado tan concentrada en querer veros a los dos felices que no me he parado a pensar en lo difícil que podría ser esto para ti. No debí insistirte tanto, perdóname.

—No, no, no —se apresuró a responder él—. Tú no tienes la culpa, Rey. Además, no te falta razón: esta incertidumbre me está destrozando, sobre todo desde que apareció Kit. Sé que necesito aclarar las cosas con Poe, es sólo que…

Finn dejó la frase en el aire, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para terminarla. Estaba fastidiado consigo mismo, no con ella. Si tan solo fuera capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a Poe y decirle la verdad… Rey parecía estar convencida de que sería para bien, y hasta ahora no le había dado motivos para dudar de su instinto. Si ella estaba en lo cierto, él podría estar ahora mismo entre los brazos de Poe y no consumiéndose de incertidumbre por culpa de su propia cobardía.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, como si debatiera algo consigo misma.

—Finn, te propongo una cosa —dijo al final—. Vamos a olvidarnos de lo que te dije esta tarde. No tienes que contarle a Poe lo que sientes, ni siquiera tienes que quedarte a solas con él si no quieres. Pero vamos a saludarle al menos, ¿de acuerdo? Es nuestro amigo, y le hemos estado ignorando toda la noche. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá?

Finn asintió, apartando la vista. Se sentía tan avergonzado que ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. Estaba haciendo el mayor de los ridículos y, además, fastidiándose a sí mismo en el proceso. Había tenido tantas esperanzas de poder pasar un buen rato con Poe esa noche, charlar con él como solían hacer antes, hacerle reír, tal vez incluso atreverse a pedirle que bailaran… Pero en vez de eso, se había dedicado a huir de él. Rey tenía razón, ¿qué debía de estar pensando Poe en ese momento?

—Eso sí que puedo hacerlo —contestó, volviendo el rostro hacia Rey con una expresión resuelta—. Vamos a buscarle.

Salieron de la pista de baile, hacia la zona del bar. Finn levantó la cabeza, escaneando la multitud en busca de la familiar mata de espeso cabello negro que quería localizar.

—No le veo.

—Hace un rato me pareció verle salir al porche —respondió Rey—. Puede que todavía esté allí.

Rodear todo el salón les llevó más tiempo del que habrían querido, con tanta gente interponiéndose. Finn empezaba a impacientarse, lo que no dejaba de ser irónico teniendo en cuenta que, hasta ese momento, había estado evitando acercarse a Poe. Ahora, en cambio, no veía el momento de llegar hasta él.

Al llegar hasta las puertas dobles, sin embargo, deseó no haber completado el trayecto nunca.

Poe estaba en el porche, en efecto, pero no estaba solo: estaba con Kit. En sus brazos, para ser exactos. Besándole. Y a Finn le pareció como si alguien le acabara de dar un puñetazo justo en mitad del esternón.

Inspiró con brusquedad, pero no consiguió que le llegara nada de aire a los pulmones. Se paró en seco, tan de repente que la inercia hizo que Rey diera un paso más que él y se soltara de su mano. Durante un par de segundos, los dos se quedaron petrificados donde estaban, incapaces de moverse. A Finn le estaba costando procesar lo que veía, no se lo podía creer. Aquello no estaba pasando de verdad. _No podía estar pasando de verdad_.

Rey le tomó la mano de nuevo y se la apretó con suavidad, mirándole tan acongojada como si el dolor de Finn y su profunda decepción fueran contagiosos. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Finn se dio la vuelta en redondo y salió en dirección contraria tan deprisa como se lo permitía la cantidad de gente agolpada en su camino, sin esperar a ver si Rey le seguía o no.

Apenas veía por dónde iba, y en realidad le daba igual adónde le llevaran sus pasos. Sólo sabía que necesitaba alejarse de allí. Lejos, muy lejos. Tanto como le fuese físicamente posible.

Habría sido absurdo tratar de fingir que no fue un buen beso. Qué demonios, fue un _gran_ beso. Kit nunca hacía las cosas a medias y estaba claro que aún recordaba todos los puntos débiles de Poe, todos los pequeños gestos que le dejaban las rodillas temblorosas y el corazón acelerado como el de un pajarito.

Pero nada de ello cambiaba el hecho de que ése no era el beso que Poe quería.

Aun así, la tentación era muy fuerte. Volver con Kit sería como regresar a casa; podría acostarse con él esa noche y sabía que lo disfrutaría, incluso si faltaba la pasión que habían compartido unos años atrás. Como mínimo, estaba seguro de que le ayudaría a adormecer el dolor por la indiferencia de Finn, al menos de momento. Y quizá, con el tiempo, consiguiera hacerlo desaparecer del todo. Kit podría sacarle a Finn del corazón, no tenía por qué seguir sufriendo. Su promesa de curación estaba ahí mismo, delante de él.

Pero las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles en la práctica. Eso Poe también lo sabía.

Si cedía, se estaría arriesgando a arruinar por completo una amistad que ya había creído perder una vez. Si volvían a intentarlo y salía mal —y había muchas probabilidades de que saliera mal—, sería muy difícil salvarla de nuevo.

Lo peor de todo fue darse cuenta de que estaba considerando utilizar de la manera más egoísta posible a alguien a quien había querido muchísimo; alguien a quien seguía queriendo, aunque ya no fuera del mismo modo. Y para eso sí que no había excusa.

Kit debió de percibir su reticencia porque, cuando se separaron, a pesar de que apoyó la frente contra la de Poe y mantuvo su mano en la nuca del otro hombre, su actitud irradiaba más resignación que romanticismo.

—Ha sido un error, ¿verdad? —susurró, jadeando ligeramente.

Poe mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a contestar a eso. La verdad era que tampoco hacía falta: Kit sabía leer entre líneas a la perfección. Le soltó y Poe abrió los ojos, para verle dar un paso atrás y llevarse las manos a las caderas.

—En fin, valía la pena intentarlo —suspiró Kit—. Supongo que no se puede volver atrás en el tiempo.

—No es eso, Kit —dijo Poe, levantando la mirada hasta los ojos de su amigo—. En otras circunstancias, te aseguro que ni siquiera me lo pensaría. Pero…

—Pero está Finn, ¿no es eso? —terminó Kit por él, con suavidad.

No valía la pena negarlo. Poe asintió con la cabeza y se giró para aferrarse con ambas manos a la barandilla, apretando los dientes. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar, pero también por no ser capaz de dejarse llevar. Ni siquiera él lo entendía del todo.

Había una única cosa que tenía clara: siempre había sido honesto con Kit, y seguiría siéndolo. Le debía eso al menos.

—Sólo estaría huyendo de él —admitió—. Y eso no es justo para ti. Te mereces algo mejor.

Kit arqueó levemente las cejas, con un amago de sonrisa que tenía más de ternura que de diversión.

—¿Mejor que tú, Poe? —el hombre soltó un pequeño resoplido—. La galaxia no es tan grande.

Poe habría jurado que pudo oír el crujido de su propio corazón al romperse, o tal vez fue su cuello lo que chasqueó, al volverse hacia su amigo de forma tan brusca.

—Kit, no… —barbotó, en tono de súplica, sintiendo que se desmoronaba.

Podía soportar la certeza de que su momento había pasado para no volver jamás y saber que habían echado a perder una relación maravillosa por razones estúpidas. Podía soportar la soledad. Podía soportar la perspectiva de tener que sonreír a Finn y a Rey como si no le destrozara por dentro verles juntos. Podía aguantar todo eso, pero con lo que no podía era con la idea de hacerle daño a Kit otra vez.

La expresión de su cara debía de ser bastante elocuente, a juzgar por lo rápido que se borró la sonrisa del rostro de Kit y fue sustituida por un gesto preocupado.

—Hey, no, no, lo siento, espera, ven aquí. Ven aquí —le abrazó con fuerza y Poe hundió el rostro en su hombro, con la garganta demasiado cerrada para hablar. Kit le acarició la espalda con reconfortante firmeza, murmurando junto a su oído—: Eso no era una declaración de amor, gilipollas. Sólo hacía constar el hecho de que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida hasta ahora, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? Venga, hombre. Estoy bien, no te sientas culpable.

Poe no sabía si creerle, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad. Se permitió el lujo de prolongar el abrazo un poco más, hasta que sintió que volvía a tener sus emociones bajo control. Cuando se soltaron, Kit no le rehuyó la mirada ni forzó una sonrisa, y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, ayudó a disipar la opresión que Poe sentía en el pecho y no le dejaba respirar con normalidad.

—Quién sabe, puede que todo esto haya sido para bien —reflexionó Kit—. Habíamos dejado demasiadas cosas sin resolver, tú y yo. Creo que nos hacía falta esta conversación.

Probablemente tenía razón, pero a Poe le invadió una profunda sensación de melancolía, como si estuvieran rompiendo por segunda vez. O mejor dicho, como si ésta fuera la verdadera ruptura, la definitiva. No podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza por lo que ya nunca volvería, por muy aliviado que se sintiera de saber con certeza cuál era el terreno que pisaba con Kit. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesarlo todo.

Contempló sus opciones: regresar a la fiesta estaba fuera de toda cuestión, aunque quedarse allí fuera tampoco parecía muy buena idea, en el estado emocional en que se encontraban los dos en ese momento. Todavía estaban a tiempo de olvidar la sensatez y cometer el peor error de sus vidas, si no se andaban con cuidado. Sí, Kit también, aunque lo disimulara mucho mejor que Poe.

Lo que de verdad necesitaba era estar solo. Probablemente los dos lo necesitaban.

—Oye, Poe, si no te importa que te dé un consejo… —continuó Kit, dudoso—. Quizá te vendría bien hacer lo mismo con Finn. Me refiero a hablar con él, no a… Bueno, a lo otro. O a lo mejor sí, si él se deja.

—¿Cómo dices? —replicó Poe, convencido de que tenía que haberle entendido mal.

—Lo digo en serio, tío. Hazte un favor a ti mismo y aclara las cosas con él. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, que te rechace? Sí, sería jodido, pero al menos saldrías de dudas de una bendita vez. ¿No crees que vale la pena?

Poe emitió una especie de risa, seca y breve.

—Kit, no… No quiero pensar en Finn ahora. Ya estoy bastante confuso con nosotros dos, dame al menos una noche para que lo asimile.

Con una mirada serena, el otro piloto se cruzó de brazos y apoyó las caderas en la barandilla, dándole la espalda al paisaje nocturno.

—Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba —admitió, permitiendo que se colara en su voz un levísimo temblor—. Pero gracias: acabas de salvar mi autoestima de una muerte segura. Tengo que reconocerlo, no me habría sentado demasiado bien que salieras corriendo a buscar a tu chico inmediatamente.

—Nah, yo no te haría eso —replicó Poe con una sonrisa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Además, ¿qué prisa hay? Para que me den con la puerta en las narices siempre hay tiempo.

—Si es la mitad de listo que tú dices que es, no se le ocurrirá hacer tal cosa. Y si lo hace…

Dejó la frase en el aire, con un encogimiento de hombros que en realidad no quería decir nada. La atmósfera había cambiado de manera sutil, aunque indiscutible. Más que hallarse en medio de un campo de minas emocional, ahora parecía como si lo estuvieran contemplando desde el borde. La sensación de melancolía seguía persistiendo pero se había vuelto agridulce, casi reconfortante, y mucho más llevadera. Poe incluso sentía el impulso de volver a bromear con Kit, como siempre había hecho.

—¿Ahora es cuando viene la parte en la que me dices que si lo de Finn no sale bien, tú y yo viviremos juntos y nos haremos compañía el uno al otro cuando seamos viejos? ¿O eso es si todavía estamos los dos solteros al llegar a los cincuenta?

—Tú has visto demasiados holovideos, Dameron —respondió Kit con un bufido—. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que te vas a librar de mí si te acepta, capullo? Vas a tener que aguantar mis manías de viejo gruñón quieras o no quieras, con o sin Finn. Lo que te dije el otro día sobre nuestra amistad sigue en pie, por si se te había olvidado. Así que ve haciéndote a la idea.

La respuesta le enterneció más de lo que esperaba. De hecho, Poe estaba llegando al límite en el que de verdad necesitaba estar solo o terminaría avergonzándose a sí mismo. Trató de responder apropiadamente a lo que Kit acababa de decirle, pero cada vez que intentaba pronunciar las palabras, le fallaba la voz. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que rendirse; sonrió y bajó la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

—Cuento con ello —fue lo único que acertó a decir; nadie le había acusado jamás de ser un poeta—. Buenas noches, Kit.

—Buenas noches, Poe —respondió su amigo, despidiéndose con un cabeceo.

Echó un último vistazo rápido hacia el interior del salón, para después darse la vuelta y bajar los escalones que conducían a la pista de aterrizaje. Sintió la mirada de Kit clavada en su espalda todo el tiempo mientras cruzaba el patio, sorteando los Ala-X y la maquinaria diseminada por allí.

No tuvo ningún problema para encontrar el camino, a pesar de la escasa luz. En realidad, habría podido orientarse con los ojos cerrados por aquella pista si hubiera sido necesario. Llegó en seguida al edificio de los dormitorios, ahora tan desierto que el eco de sus pasos se repetía en los corredores vacíos. Aunque no hubiera nadie allí para oírlo, el jaleo que estaba armando le mortificaba tanto que decidió quitarse las botas y llevarlas en la mano. Suspiró de alivio al reanudarse el silencio y continuó andando.

La verdad era que no contaba con que el sueño llegara fácilmente esa noche, pero aun si no era capaz de dormir, estaba dispuesto a conformarse con unas horas de tranquilidad para intentar poner en orden sus emociones. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero también sabía que, en la soledad de su dormitorio y en la frialdad de su cama vacía, le iba a resultar más difícil recordarlo.

Al doblar la esquina que desembocaba en su pasillo se detuvo en seco, sorprendido al encontrar allí a Finn sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta de su propia habitación, vestido aún con el uniforme que había llevado en el baile.

—¿Finn? —preguntó con preocupación—. ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¿No funciona el panel de control de tu puerta?

El muchacho giró la cabeza hacia él, pasando la mirada de su rostro a la mano que sujetaba las botas y a sus pies descalzos, cubiertos sólo por los calcetines. Si le extrañó ese detalle, no lo dio a entender. La expresión de su cara era una mezcla de hastío e irritación.

—Mi puerta está bien —respondió en tono monocorde, mientras dirigía de nuevo su mirada a la pared que tenía enfrente—. Es que me apetecía sentarme aquí.

Poe avanzó hasta su propia puerta, ladeando la cabeza con gesto intrigado. Finn solía ser siempre tan alegre y amable que resultaba chocante oírle hablar con esa actitud.

—¿Por qué?

Finn se encogió de hombros sin volverse.

—Aquí fuera no hay peligro de que me ponga a romper cosas —espetó, como si Poe tuviera la menor idea de a qué se refería o por qué Finn estaría tan enfadado como para querer romper nada; le miró de reojo y añadió en tono petulante—: ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que estás de vuelta tan temprano, y además sin tu novio?

Poe tuvo que repasar mentalmente esa frase, porque no estaba seguro de haberle oído bien.

—¡¿Mi qué?!

—Tu novio, Kit. ¿Dónde le has dejado?

La conversación se estaba volviendo surrealista con demasiada rapidez para que Poe, en su estado anímico actual, pudiera seguirla. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, como si con ello pudiera aclarar la neblina mental que le abrumaba.

—¡Kit no es mi…!

Se interrumpió porque se le quebró la voz, entre la melancolía que arrastraba de antes y la frustración de verse enredado en aquella conversación absurda.

—Ah, perdona, ¿ésa no es la palabra que usa la gente sofisticada como vosotros? —replicó Finn con sarcasmo—. Tendré que actualizar mi vocabulario.

—Pero… Pero… ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea? —continuó Poe, perplejo.

—Oh, no sé, a lo mejor del hecho de que hace cinco minutos te tenía la lengua metida hasta la garganta.

Poe reculó hacia atrás como si le hubieran abofeteado.

—Ah. Nos has visto —murmuró, sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

—Era difícil no veros —replicó Finn con ironía—. No sois precisamente discretos.

Por alguna razón, ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. De todas las cosas que Poe no necesitaba en ese momento, esta discusión ocuparía sin lugar a dudas el primer puesto de la lista, y lo peor era que ni siquiera entendía por qué demonios se estaban peleando. Lo que Poe hiciera o con quién no era asunto de Finn, y además, ¿quién era él para andar criticando?

—¡¿Discretos?! —replicó, enfadado—. ¡Ah, ¿quieres decir como tú y Rey en el comedor?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando y por qué metes a Rey en esto?! ¡Yo ni siquiera la he nombrado!

Tenía que ser eso. Seguro que él y Rey habían tenido una pelea de enamorados y Finn lo estaba pagando con él porque había tenido la mala suerte de ser el primero en cruzarse en su camino. Pues bien, Poe tampoco tenía el ánimo para tonterías esa noche.

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Da igual —suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz; su voz le sonaba cansada incluso a él—. No tengo ni idea de qué diablos te pasa, pero hoy no estoy de humor, ¿vale? Si quieres pelea, búscate a otro. Yo me voy a la cama.

Apartó la mano de su rostro para acercarla al sensor de la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver que Finn se ponía de pie. El chico debía de haber oído algo en su tono de voz que había hecho que su enfado se desvaneciera de repente, y ahora caminaba hacia Poe con gesto preocupado, sin el menor rastro de agresividad en su actitud. Más bien al contrario, casi parecía a punto de disculparse.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Tres simples palabras con una nota de sincera preocupación en la voz, y el enfado de Poe se esfumó como si nada. Así de simple. Era patético que Finn necesitara tan poca cosa para ablandarle, incluso cuando era él quien le había irritado en primer lugar. Si le hubieran quedado energías suficientes, Poe se habría odiado a sí mismo por su debilidad.

—¿Te soy sincero? No, no lo estoy —contestó en voz baja—. Pero se me pasará.

Finn dio un paso más hacia él, apoyando una mano en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación de Poe.

—Espera un momento —dijo con cautela, observándole con aquella mirada inquisitiva e inteligente que parecía capaz de desmontar fachadas de indiferencia mucho mejores que la suya—. No te habrá rechazado ese imbécil, ¿verdad?

Poe cerró los ojos, asaltado por una súbita punzada de dolor y pensando que ojalá se tratara de algo tan simple. Los abrió otra vez y la expresión preocupada de Finn seguía allí, inamovible.

—Es más complicado que eso, Finn —murmuró, rogando por que no le pidiera más explicaciones—. Y no es ningún imbécil. Pero no, no estamos juntos, si es lo que querías saber.

Finn se apartó de la pared, sujetándose con cada mano el codo del otro brazo, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con ellas.

—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó con timidez—. ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Poe esbozó un intento de sonrisa que no llegó a cuajar del todo. Casi podía escuchar a Kit en su cabeza diciéndole que respondiera "sí", que eso era precisamente lo que tenía que hacer. Y tal vez su amigo tuviera razón, pero Poe no se sentía con ánimos de seguir su consejo. Al menos, todavía no. No le había mentido al decirle que necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesarlo todo. Además, no se sentía con fuerzas para soportar también el desengaño que Finn, con toda seguridad, le daría.

—Te lo agradezco, Finn, pero la verdad es que no.

—Bueno, no tienes que contarme nada si no te apetece. Si lo necesitas, también puedo hacerte compañía en silencio.

El piloto se lo agradeció con una palmada en la parte superior del brazo y un nuevo amago de sonrisa un poco más sólida que la anterior, aunque tampoco llegó muy lejos. La oferta era muy tentadora, y tal vez la habría aceptado si no hubiera estado seguro que, de hacerlo, acabaría avergonzándose a sí mismo y poniéndolos incómodos a los dos.

—Ahora mismo no soy buena compañía para nadie —le dijo—. Pero gracias de todas formas. Y no te preocupes, estaré bien, de verdad. Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Se sentía a punto de derrumbarse y eso no podía hacerlo delante de Finn. Puso la mano derecha sobre el escáner del panel de control y la entrada de su dormitorio se abrió por fin, permitiéndole escapar.

El único problema era que todavía no había cerrado la puerta y ya empezaba a echarle de menos.

Cuando se quedó a solas, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y suspiró. La palabra "patético" ni siquiera alcanzaba para empezar a describirle.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn recibió un aviso en su intercomunicador cuando estaba preparando su segunda clase de la mañana. Miró la pantalla, arrugando la frente en un gesto sorprendido, y comprobó que se trataba de un mensaje de la general Organa para convocarle a una reunión en el puesto de mando a mediodía.

Pulsó el icono de confirmación y después tecleó con rapidez una breve pregunta dirigida hacia Rey, para saber si a ella también la habían citado. La muchacha tardó unos minutos en contestar, pero su respuesta fue afirmativa.

Finn imaginó que se trataría de alguna nueva misión. Ya venía siendo habitual que la Resistencia contara con él en la planificación de operaciones, gracias a sus conocimientos sobre la Primera Orden. Fuera lo que fuese, ya se enteraría en su momento, ahora no tenía sentido darle más vueltas.

Tampoco habría podido, de todas formas. Esa mañana su cabeza sólo parecía capaz de darle vueltas a un único tema. Uno que tenía nombre y apellido.

No es que eso en sí fuera una novedad: de hecho, lo de tener a Poe en la mente se había convertido en su estado natural. Sin embargo, ese día no se trataba ni de sus heroicas fantasías de los días buenos, ni de los sombríos pensamientos negativos con los que su cerebro le traicionaba a veces. Esta vez tenía algo concreto a lo que dar vueltas.

La noche anterior, después de que Poe desapareciera en el interior de su cuarto, Finn se había dirigido al suyo repitiendo en su cabeza la misma frase, una y otra vez, como un mantra. "No están juntos no están juntos no están juntos". Se había emocionado tanto que había tenido que apoyarse en la pared del pasillo, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por ralentizar su respiración, durante casi un minuto entero.

Sólo cuando hubo entrado en su propia habitación y cerrado la puerta, se le había encendido la proverbial luz en el cerebro.

 _¿Quieres decir como tú y Rey en el comedor?_

Oh no. Poe lo había visto. Aquel estúpido beso que le había dado a Rey casi dos meses antes, en el comedor, siguiendo un impulso. Lo había visto y seguramente había sacado las mismas conclusiones que Finn al verle a él con Kit.

De repente, todas las interacciones que había tenido con Poe en las últimas semanas—y la falta de ellas, también—cobraban un significado muy distinto.

"Oh, mierda. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Poe cree que Rey y yo estamos saliendo?"

¿Y si era eso lo que le había impulsado a alejarse de Finn, no la reaparición de Kit en su vida? Apenas se atrevía a plantearse esa posibilidad, por miedo a creérsela, pero la idea ya estaba ahí. Y no parecía tener ganas de marcharse.

Después de esa revelación, Finn había pasado una noche inquieta, poblada de sueños absurdos que le hicieron despertarse varias veces durante la madrugada. La llegada del día no había mejorado mucho las cosas y, de hecho, seguía dándoles vueltas a los mismos interrogantes todavía.

Volvió a repasar la conversación de la noche anterior en su cabeza, a pesar de que lo había hecho ya tantas veces que se la había aprendido como si fuera un guión. Lo peor era que, por más que lo pensaba, seguía sin entender nada. No sabía qué había querido decir Poe con lo de "es más complicado que eso", ni cómo se traducía todo ello en la profunda tristeza que había observado en su amigo. Tampoco entendía cómo alguien, presumiblemente en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, había sido capaz de dejar marchar a un hombre como Poe después de haberle tenido entre sus brazos, aunque Finn admitía que su punto de vista no tenía nada de imparcial en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, lo entendiera o no, lo importante era que Poe no había vuelto a enredarse con Kit, así que aún no estaba todo perdido.

Le habría gustado poder hablarlo con Rey, pero esa mañana no había coincidido con ella. La muchacha había salido muy temprano con su maestro, a entrenar en el bosque cercano, y sólo había podido enviarle un mensaje de disculpa para avisarle de que no podría desayunar con él —incluida una posdata en la que le prometía otra disculpa por motivos distintos, pero que debía darle en persona—. Finn le había respondido asegurándole que no había nada que disculpar, tragándose la punzada de decepción que sintió al saber que tendría que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para poder verla.

Le hacía falta su punto de vista. No porque él no fuera capaz de sacar sus propias conclusiones, pero la aguda percepción de su amiga y su sensibilidad siempre eran bienvenidas, incluso si lo único que hacía era confirmar lo que Finn ya pensaba.

Su clase de la siguiente hora empezó a llegar a la sala y ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir reflexionando, aunque no llegó a apartar a Poe de su mente por completo.

Al acercarse la hora de la reunión, se dio una ducha rápida y salió del gimnasio con tiempo más que suficiente, encaminándose hacia el centro de mando con paso tranquilo. Rey le estaba esperando allí fuera, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta. Al verle llegar, se puso en pie con un grácil movimiento.

—¡Finn!

—Hola, Rey.

—Finn, me gustaría que habláramos un momento antes de entrar —dijo ella, agarrándole con suavidad por el brazo para llevarle aparte, a pesar de que en aquel pasillo no había nadie más en ese momento.

—Y a mí también, pero no por lo que tú piensas —respondió él—. No quiero oír ninguna disculpa porque no has hecho nada malo, ¿me oyes? Tú no eres responsable de lo que pasó anoche.

Rey le miró con el rostro tan compungido que Finn no supo qué hacer. No creía que fuera apropiado darle unas palmaditas de ánimo en la cabeza, pero eso era lo que ella hacía con BB-8 cuando el droide emitía su particular pitido de arrepentimiento y, si existía un equivalente visual a ese sonido, era la expresión del rostro de Rey en aquel momento.

—No sé por qué dices eso —le contradijo la muchacha—. Claro que soy responsable. Te hice albergar esperanzas y te empujé a hacer algo que… ¡Cielos, si me llegas a hacer caso cuando te dije que hablaras con él! Lo siento de veras, Finn, no sé cómo pude equivocarme tanto.

Finn miró a un lado y al otro para asegurarse de que no había nadie más por allí cerca, antes de contestar.

—Ésa es la cuestión, que no estoy del todo seguro de que te equivocaras—se apresuró a responder—. Rey, si te soy sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué fue lo que pasó realmente anoche.

Le contó su encuentro con Poe en el pasillo, relatándole todos los detalles de la conversación.

—¿Quieres decir que Poe ha estado creyendo todo este tiempo que tú y yo…? —murmuró Rey, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando él terminó de hablar.

—Me parece que sí —contestó Finn.

La muchacha arqueó las cejas y dejó escapar una suave exhalación.

—Bueno, desde luego eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Finn se pasó una mano por la cabeza mientras soltaba poco a poco el aire de sus pulmones.

—Maldita sea, Rey. Ahora sí que tengo que hablar con él.

—Y tanto. Pero vas a tener que esperar hasta después de la reunión, como mínimo —contestó ella, haciendo un gesto en dirección al fondo del pasillo, a espaldas de Finn. Éste se volvió justo a tiempo para ver cómo la general Organa doblaba la esquina y enfilaba el corredor en el que se hallaban, acompañada por su asistente. Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca y el almirante Statura la seguían. Finn y Rey decidieron entrar en la sala y esperarles dentro.

El puesto de mando no estaba vacío cuando entraron. Aparte de un par de droides de protocolo, unos cuantos pilotos y BB-8—que acudió a recibirles con un alegre pitido—, Poe y Kit ya estaban allí, esperando. Charlaban entre ellos sin ningún rastro de incomodidad aparente, como si la noche antes no hubiera sucedido nada fuera de lo común. Al oírles llegar, los dos pilotos se volvieron hacia la puerta y les saludaron con un cabeceo. Finn intercambió una mirada un poco más larga con Poe, haciéndole una muda pregunta mediante un arqueo de cejas; el piloto pareció entender lo que quería decir, porque sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza para indicar que ya se sentía mejor.

Finn se alegraba de que fuera así, pero cada vez se sentía más confuso.

La reunión dio comienzo en cuanto el alto mando entró en la sala. Se congregaron todos alrededor del proyector circular que presidía la estancia, y que en ese momento emitía el holograma azul verdoso de un mapa estelar.

—Como ya sabéis —comenzó la general Organa—, el comandante Yavog estaba llevando a cabo una misión de incógnito contra la Primera Orden cuando encontró al comandante Dameron y le trajo a casa. Cosa que todos le agradecemos —añadió, con una breve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Kit que él correspondió del mismo modo—. Ahora que su escuadrón forma parte de la Resistencia, la misión continuará con nuestro apoyo. Comandante, por favor…

Le cedió la palabra a Kit con un gesto de la mano.

—La Primera Orden ha tenido muchos problemas para mover sus mercancías desde la destrucción de la base _Starkiller_ —comenzó el comandante—. El ataque al sistema Hosnian fue, a todos los efectos, una declaración de guerra contra la República, que sólo se atrevieron a llevar a cabo porque se habían envalentonado con su pequeña monstruosidad de arma secreta. Ahora se han quedado sin monstruosidad y sin alto el fuego que les proteja y, como consecuencia, la mayoría de sus distribuidores les han abandonado. Mi equipo y yo decidimos aprovechar esa situación para infiltrarnos en la Primera Orden haciéndonos pasar por una red de contrabandistas.

Pulsó algo en el mapa para ampliar la zona que correspondía a Pressylla. Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, el almirante Statura le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Cómo conseguisteis que os creyeran?

—La teniente Ming creó una identidad falsa muy convincente, historial criminal incluido —respondió Kit, haciendo un ademán con la mano para señalar a una de las pilotos del escuadrón Blanco—. A juzgar por los resultados de nuestro primer encuentro, yo diría que ni el general Hux ni Kylo Ren sospecharon nada. Ahora quieren una segunda reunión.

—¿Dónde va a ser esa reunión? —intervino Finn, aprovechando la pausa que hizo Kit. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de si le guardaba rencor o no por el estado de ánimo de Poe la noche antes, pero eso no iba a interferir con su profesionalidad. El asunto que estaban tratando era serio; lo bastante como para entender que Kit se iba a jugar la vida en aquella misión.

—Me han… "invitado" a bordo del _Finalizer_ —contestó el piloto. Finn empezó a negar con la cabeza incluso antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Tienes que exigir que se celebre en terreno neutral.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le apoyó Poe, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro muy serio—. Si entras en el destructor, estarás en sus manos. Sería prácticamente imposible rescatarte si algo saliera mal.

—No sólo por eso —aclaró Finn—. Si cedes sin rechistar a todo lo que te pidan, te perderán el respeto. Tienen que ver que no confías en ellos, porque ellos no van a confiar en ti.

Kit asintió despacio.

—Lo había pensado —dijo—. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Dorvalla —contestó de inmediato la general Organa—. Es un planeta minero, así que no les extrañará que lo frecuentes. Solía estar bajo el control de la Federación de Comercio antes de las Guerras Clon.

Tocó una zona del mapa, cerca del borde exterior, para ampliarla. En la proyección se destacó la imagen de un planeta que parecía cubierto de espesas nubes, con una sola luna orbitando a su alrededor.

—Eso que veis no son nubes normales, sino contaminación —continuó la general—. Por molesta que pueda parecer, nos concedería una importante ventaja, ya que interferiría con los instrumentos del _Finalizer_ y eso nos facilitaría la tarea de ocultar nuestras naves. Además, como podéis imaginar, es un planeta muy poco poblado.

—El escuadrón Oro puede estacionarse en esa luna, por si tuvieran que intervenir —murmuró Kit.

—No es suficiente. También tiene que haber un equipo en tierra —objetó Poe—. Si algo se tuerce, hará falta responder con rapidez.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo el almirante Statura—. Un pequeño grupo a bordo del _Halcón Milenario_ podría ocultarse en el planeta con antelación, en alguna gruta o cañada. Con los motores apagados, pasaría desapercibido cuando la Primera Orden escaneara el terreno en busca de amenazas y estaría bien posicionado para proteger al comandante Yavog si fuera necesario.

La general Organa asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, en ese caso, imagino que el comandante Dameron estará dispuesto a dirigir ese equipo de asalto. ¿Me equivoco, Poe?

—No, general, no se equivoca —respondió él, irguiendo la espalda; después, sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular, preguntó—. ¿Voluntarios para acompañarme?

Finn ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

—Yo voy —contestó, a lo que Poe respondió con una mirada de agradecimiento.

Chewie lanzó un rugido, con el brazo en alto y agitándolo.

—Y yo también —dijo Rey.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea muy buena idea, Rey —intervino Luke, hablando por primera vez.

La chica se volvió hacia su maestro con una expresión herida, pero trató de controlar su voz al preguntar:

—¿Por qué no? ¿Crees…? ¿Crees que no estoy preparada?

Luke suspiró, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo hacia su hermana antes de hablar.

—No es eso —respondió—. Pero si B… Si Kylo Ren va a estar allí, no puedes acercarte a ese planeta. Detectaría tu presencia en la Fuerza en cuanto su lanzadera se aproximase a la atmósfera, y la tapadera del comandante Yavog se vendría abajo.

—Pero… —insistió ella—. Tiene que haber alguna manera. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, especialmente si Kylo Ren va a estar allí. Hará falta alguien que pueda enfrentarse a él en sus mismos términos.

Skywalker intercambió una mirada con la general Organa, que tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de tristeza y las manos apoyadas en el borde del proyector. Tras una especie de conversación silenciosa que sólo entendieron ellos dos, la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé —dijo Luke, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Rey—. Por eso voy a tener que ir yo también.

Un silencio cargado de asombro cayó sobre la estancia, mientras todas las miradas se volvían hacia él. Luke se encogió de hombros con aire resignado.

—Tú aún no sabes ocultar tu presencia en la Fuerza, pero yo sí —explicó—. Sólo espero poder hacerlo por los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras cada uno de los presentes parecía absorber la información a su manera, Finn dirigió la vista hacia Poe con disimulo. Le vio apoyar una mano en el hueco del codo de Kit, que tenía los brazos cruzados ante su pecho, para con la otra darle un par de palmadas de apoyo en el hombro. Kit giró la cabeza y le sonrió, en apariencia satisfecho con el plan.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que ocurriera entre ellos la noche anterior, no parecía haberles afectado en absoluto, y eso dejó a Finn más desconcertado todavía. Estaba claro que aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre relaciones, pero jamás se había imaginado que pudieran ser tan complejas.

—Bien —concluyó la general Organa, irguiéndose en toda su pequeña estatura—. Creo que ya está todo decidido. Comandante Yavog, comandante Dameron, comiencen con los preparativos.

—Sí, señora —respondieron los dos a la vez, con lo que la reunión se dio por terminada.

La espera siempre era lo peor.

Hasta la emoción de ponerse a los mandos de una nave de leyenda como el _Halcón Milenario_ se había esfumado en cuanto aterrizaron en Dorvalla y se ocultaron en aquella gruta. Poe sabía que no estaban lejos del edificio abandonado que Kit había sugerido como lugar del encuentro, aunque para su gusto no estaban lo bastante cerca. A través de las escotillas todo era oscuridad, y el interior de la nave sólo estaba iluminado por las luces de emergencia, en un intento de emitir la menor huella energética posible. Kit tampoco se había llevado un intercomunicador, por el riesgo de que fuera detectado. En resumen, Poe no podía ni ver ni oír lo que estaba pasando y eso le tenía en un estado de ansiedad permanente.

Volvió la cabeza para echar una mirada a la segunda fila de asientos de la cabina. Rey estaba sentada en uno de ellos, detrás de Chewie. Con los ojos cerrados, la muchacha se había sumido en un profundo trance de meditación para monitorizar a Kit desde lejos, mientras que Luke, en el asiento situado justo detrás de Poe, se concentraba en ocultarlos a ambos de la percepción de Kylo Ren. El rostro de Rey se veía sereno, lo que indicaba que, por el momento, las cosas iban bien. Aun así, Poe no podía evitar que la preocupación le tuviera el estómago completamente cerrado, casi provocándole náuseas.

Incapaz de soportar la inactividad un solo segundo más, Poe se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió de la cabina, con cuidado de no perturbar la concentración de los dos jedi.

Finn estaba en la zona común con BB-8, curioseando la mesa de dejarik sin mucho interés. Al ver aparecer a Poe, apagó el juego y levantó la vista.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

—Por ahora, no—respondió Poe—. Es sólo que necesitaba salir de ahí. Estoy un poco inquieto con todo esto.

—Claro, lo comprendo —dijo Finn—. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Kit no se dejará pillar, ya lo verás.

Poe se lo agradeció con una breve sonrisa mientras rebuscaba en el pequeño armario de suministros hasta encontrar una botella de agua. Le dio un trago y se dirigió a la mesa con ella, para sentarse junto a Finn. BB-8 acudió en seguida a su lado, chocando suavemente contra sus piernas en un gesto de consuelo. Poe sonrió y bajó la mano para responderle con una caricia. Después apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas, sujetando la botella de agua entre ambas manos.

—En cualquier otra misión te diría que sí, que Kit sabe cuidarse solo —comentó con suavidad—. Pero me preocupa Kylo Ren. En fin, ese tío congeló un disparo de bláster en el aire y me inmovilizó a mí con el mismo gesto. Y después… después me sacó la información que quería sobre el mapa como quien le quita un caramelo a un niño. No pude hacer nada por impedírselo, Finn, nada en absoluto. Se metió en mi cabeza como si tal cosa. Nunca me había sentido tan indefenso, ni tan humillado.

Todavía tenía pesadillas con aquel momento. Al recordar, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y trató de entrar en calor frotándose un brazo con la otra mano. Mantenía la vista fija en algún punto del suelo por delante de sus pies, por eso no vio que Finn se había movido hasta que sintió su mano en el hombro, cálida y firme. Volvió el rostro hacia él y le encontró mirándole con una expresión comprensiva.

—Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso —dijo—. Pero te prometo que no permitiremos que a Kit le ocurra lo mismo, ¿vale? Si algo se tuerce, le sacaremos de este vertedero tan deprisa que no tendrán tiempo ni de maldecirnos.

Poe esbozó una especie de media sonrisa en su dirección. De algún modo, cuando Finn lo decía sonaba creíble. Le daba esperanzas de que todos salieran de allí más o menos intactos.

—Gracias por haber venido —susurró, y Finn apartó la mirada con timidez.

—Bueno, no pensarías que te iba a dejar tirado, ¿verdad? —respondió—. Sé lo importante que es Kit para ti.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que a Poe le saltaran las alarmas, recordando la desafortunada conversación que habían mantenido la noche del baile. Enderezó la espalda y cambió de postura en su asiento, girándose un poco más hacia Finn.

—Oye, si te refieres a lo del otro día, lo estás entendiendo al revés.

Finn levantó las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones —dijo—. Además, Jess ya nos lo contó.

Poe arqueó una ceja, sorprendido y también algo incómodo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué os contó exactamente?

—Bueno, no mucho —balbuceó Finn, rascándose la cabeza y sin mirarle de frente—. Sólo que vosotros dos solíais… En fin, ya sabes. Que estuvisteis saliendo durante mucho tiempo.

—Ah —respondió Poe, asintiendo con la cabeza. La verdad era que no sabía qué otra cosa podía decir. No era como si su antigua relación con Kit fuera un secreto y, en realidad, no le molestaba que Finn lo supiera. De hecho, eso hacía las cosas más fáciles: un obstáculo menos que rodear—. Sí, es verdad.

Finn unió las manos sobre su regazo, entrelazando los dedos con cierta tensión. Poe intuía que quería preguntarle algo más, pero o bien no se atrevía o no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. El piloto esperó en silencio, reacio a romper el momento a pesar del giro tan personal que había tomado la conversación. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pasaba un rato a solas con Finn, simplemente charlando, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él así como así.

—¿Y aún sigues…? —murmuró el muchacho, mirándose las manos—. ¿Sigues enamorado de él?

—No —contestó Poe sin dudarlo; le pareció oír que Finn inspiraba con fuerza, aunque podría haber sido el roce de BB-8 al desplazarse por el suelo de la nave—. Pero le quiero mucho. No siempre funciona así después de romper con alguien, créeme. Supongo que tuvimos suerte. Creo que Kit se había convertido en una parte demasiado importante de mi vida como para borrarle del todo de ella, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Estuvimos juntos durante siete años. Y, antes de eso, fuimos amigos durante otros cinco.

—Eso es un montón de tiempo —comentó Finn, pensativo—. Me imagino que debe de ser algo muy especial, llegar a conocer a alguien tan bien.

Poe le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo. Finn le había contado muchas cosas sobre su vida en la Primera Orden, pero una de las que más habían impactado a Poe era saber que no había tenido verdaderos amigos entre sus compañeros, ni siquiera uno. Finn había tenido la vida más solitaria que un ser humano podía tener estando rodeado de gente a todas horas, y eso era algo que Poe se había propuesto remediar con todos los medios a su alcance.

—Ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo —le dijo, consiguiendo que Finn levantara la mirada hacia su rostro con expresión atenta—. Pero no tengas prisa. El comienzo de una relación también es una etapa maravillosa. Rey y tú deberíais tratar de disfrutarla al máximo mientras dure la euforia.

—Eh… Ah, con respecto a eso… —murmuró Finn, cambiando de postura en su asiento como si estuviera incómodo—. Poe, me parece que te has hecho una idea equivocada acerca de la clase de relación que tenemos Rey y yo.

El corazón de Poe dio un vuelco tan violento que el hombre sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y le pitaban los oídos. ¿Una idea equivocada? ¿ _Una idea equivocada_? ¿Tenía Finn la más mínima noción de cómo se estaban disparando sus esperanzas más alocadas, y eso que todavía no había oído la explicación de lo que había querido decir?

—Eso que me dijiste la otra noche, en el pasillo… —siguió diciendo Finn—. Lo de Rey y yo en el comedor. Al principio no tenía ni idea de a qué te referías, pero entonces me acordé de que un día cometí la estupidez de darle un beso a Rey y fue en el comedor donde pasó. Tú nos viste, ¿verdad?

Poe bajó la mirada hacia sus propias manos, con el pulso martilleándole en las sienes a un ritmo desbocado. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Finn continuó.

—Fue el día en que saliste para aquella maldita misión, ¿no es cierto? Dijiste que nos habías estado buscando para despedirte y no pudiste dar con nosotros, pero supongo que eso no fue lo que pasó en realidad.

El piloto asintió, avergonzado.

—Cuando llegué a la entrada de la cantina, os estabais besando —admitió—. No quería interrumpir y me marché. Siento haberte mentido.

—Ya veo —respondió Finn—. Bueno, pues si te hubieras quedado allí diez segundos más, habrías visto que a los dos nos dio un ataque de risa. Fue una tontería. Y, salvo por el hecho de que Rey todavía me lo recuerda cuando quiere burlarse de mí, no significó nada.

Poe se había puesto tan nervioso que creía que iba a vomitar. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y tenía la sensación de que algo le estaba estrujando el estómago en un puño cerrado. De pronto, todas esas preguntas que Finn le había hecho acerca de su historia con Kit ya no parecían casuales.

Muy despacio, Poe enderezó la espalda y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Finn, rogando por encontrar en su rostro alguna señal de que no le estaba contando todo esto sólo para aclarar un malentendido. Cualquier indicio, por pequeño que fuera, de que aquel momento y aquella conversación eran tan vitales para él como lo eran para Poe.

La intensidad con la que el muchacho le estaba observando fue como una onda expansiva que casi le hizo tambalearse.

—Finn, yo…

Ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué era lo que iba a decir. De todas formas, no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo.

—¡Poe! ¡Poe, ven, deprisa!

La voz de Rey, llamándole a gritos desde la cabina, hizo que los dos se pusieran en pie al instante y salieran disparados hacia allí, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el piloto, sin aliento, mientras se situaba en su puesto, tras los mandos de la nave. En el fondo ya sabía lo que la mujer le iba a contestar, pero una pequeña a irracional parte de su cerebro esperaba, contra todo pronóstico, que su respuesta fuera diferente.

—Le han descubierto —dijo Rey, confirmando la sensación de angustia que se le había alojado a Poe en las entrañas nada más oír su nombre en la voz de la chica—. Creo que Ren pretendía interrogarle en el acto y luego matarle, pero Luke ha levantado el velo que nos ocultaba y, al sentir nuestra presencia aquí, han decidido marcharse de inmediato. ¡Pero quieren llevarse a Kit al _Finalizer_ , tenemos que interceptarles antes de que suban a su lanzadera!

Poe había realizado toda la secuencia de despegue mientras ella hablaba. Pulsó un último interruptor y los motores cobraron vida con un quejido.

—Pues vamos allá —anunció, agarrando el timón con firmeza; volvió brevemente la cabeza por encima de su hombro—. Finn, ya sabes qué hacer.

El muchacho asintió y salió de la cabina para dirigirse al puesto de control de los cañones. Poe aceleró, sacando al _Halcón_ de la gruta en la que estaban ocultos con una ajustada maniobra a toda velocidad.

Llegó a la fábrica abandonada al mismo tiempo que llegaba hasta sus oídos el sonido de los cazas TIE y los Ala-X sobrevolando la zona, enzarzados en su propia batalla. Apenas se veía nada a través de la calima de suciedad que flotaba en el ambiente. Poe bajó un poco más y por fin pudo distinguir las figuras que atravesaban el patio de la factoría en una siniestra procesión: las negras siluetas de Ren y el general Hux abriendo la marcha, seguidos por un grupo de soldados de asalto. Dos de éstos llevaban medio a rastras a Kit, que parecía incapaz de mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, y aun así los otros ocho soldados les flanqueaban para evitar su huida.

Se dirigían hacia la lanzadera de Kylo Ren que, con sus desproporcionadas alas plegadas hacia arriba y la rampa de acceso abierta, estaba posada en un rincón del amplio patio.

—¡Finn, voy a hacer una pasada por encima! ¡Revienta esa lanzadera! —dijo por el intercomunicador.

—¡Recibido!

Los disparos de Finn dieron en el blanco cuatro veces, pero no lograron hacer ningún daño aparente en la estructura de la nave.

—¡Maldita sea, tiene blindaje! —oyó exclamar a Finn en su auricular—. ¡Pasa otra vez, voy a intentar cargarme el generador del escudo!

Poe hizo girar al _Halcón_ en una U casi imposible para volver por donde había venido. Con cierto alivio, al menos momentáneo, comprobó que el grupo de la Primera Orden se había detenido en mitad del patio al iniciarse el ataque. El general Hux estaba gritando órdenes a los soldados, que trataban de formar lo más deprisa posible una barrera para proteger a sus superiores y empezar a responder al fuego, para lo cual habían dejado a Kit en el suelo. A Poe se le encogió el corazón al notar que su amigo no se movía, pero se esforzó por apartar esos pensamientos a un lado y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Si quería ayudar a Kit, ésa era la mejor forma de conseguirlo.

—¡Vamos allá, prepárate! —le dijo a Finn.

Los disparos se concentraron en un punto específico de la lanzadera con una precisión impecable y Poe vio que de la zona afectada se levantaban chispas y humo. Poe ni siquiera tuvo que hablar con Finn esta vez, simplemente giró de nuevo sobre sí mismo y el muchacho descargó toda la potencia de fuego del _Halcón_ sobre la oscura nave, destrozándola en mil pedazos.

Sin perder un solo segundo, Poe aterrizó el _Halcón_ delante de la pila humeante que era todo lo que quedaba de la lanzadera. Rey y Luke ya se habían puesto en pie y salían de la cabina, incluso antes de que la nave se detuviera del todo. Chewie les siguió, parándose a recoger su ballesta de la zona común, y Poe hizo lo propio con su rifle láser. Finn les salió al encuentro desde su puesto de artillero, bláster en mano y preparado para lo que fuera.

Apenas se hubo abierto la rampa de acceso empezó a lloverles fuego de bláster. No les alcanzaba en el interior de la nave, pero les bloqueaba la salida de un modo bastante efectivo. Poe se parapetó a un lado de la abertura para intentar ver a sus enemigos, mientras Finn hacía lo mismo en el lado opuesto. Los demás se mantuvieron un poco más atrás, esperando su señal.

Los soldados de asalto habían formado una barrera delante de Kylo Ren y el general Hux, con Kit aún tirado en el suelo entre sus pies. Poe vio que su amigo se llevaba una mano al rostro ensangrentado y la retiraba de golpe, como si el mero roce de sus propios dedos le hubiera provocado un dolor punzante. Seguía vivo, por ahora al menos. Poe respiró con alivio una bocanada del aire contaminado de Dorvalla, sin importarle el regusto metálico y acre que dejó en su garganta y que le trajo inoportunos recuerdos de su estancia en las minas de Pressylla.

—No podemos devolver los disparos mientras Kit esté ahí en medio —masculló, intercambiando una mirada con Finn para ver que éste asentía—. Necesitamos ganar alguna ventaja.

—Deja eso de mi cuenta —respondió Luke. Apartó a Poe con gentileza para colocarse en su lugar y poder echar un vistazo al exterior. Luego extendió una mano y los diez soldados salieron despedidos hacia atrás, uno a uno, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo pedregoso.

En cuanto el fuego de bláster se interrumpió, Poe gritó una orden y el equipo entero salió de la nave a la carrera. Rey y Luke se dirigieron directamente hacia Kylo Ren, que les salió al encuentro al tiempo que activaba su sable láser de empuñadura cruzada. El rojo de su hoja se cruzó con el azul de Rey y el verde de Luke, emitiendo un chasquido eléctrico.

Poe, Finn y Chewbacca se protegieron tras una roca desde la que podían apuntar mejor a los soldados, que ya empezaban a reagruparse. Los que estaban más lejos de Kit no tardaron en caer.

Kit debía de estar aún bastante lúcido, porque trató de girarse sobre su costado como si quisiera alejarse a rastras de la refriega para dejarles el campo libre a sus amigos. Pero sus movimientos eran débiles y lentos y se apretaba el torso con un brazo como si tuviese alojada una punzada de dolor ahí. Al ver que uno de los soldados se movía hacia él, Poe se apoyó la culata del rifle en el hombro, apuntó con cuidado y le derribó con un preciso disparo. Ya sólo quedaban cinco de ellos en pie.

El problema era que no estaban solos.

—¡BASTA!

El potente grito había surgido de la garganta del general Hux, de quien todos se habían olvidado por un momento. El hombre estaba plantado junto a Kit, apuntando el cañón de un arma a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, y miraba a su alrededor con aire autoritario.

—¡Alto el fuego! —ordenó Poe, levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio. Todo el mundo se detuvo donde estaba, con las armas todavía en alto, en medio de un silencio que, en contraste con el caos anterior, resultaba espeluznante.

—Deponed las armas o le mato ahora mismo, ante vuestros ojos —exigió Hux con arrogancia.

La tensión prácticamente podía masticarse en el aire mientras todos se miraban unos a otros, esperando una indicación. Los ojos de Luke buscaron a Poe y el maestro jedi le hizo un levísimo gesto, apenas perceptible, pidiéndole que confiara en él. Poe bajó su rifle, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el resto de sus compañeros para que hicieran lo mismo y los tres salieron de detrás de la roca. Los soldados de asalto les rodearon al instante.

Poe vio que Rey desactivaba su sable láser a regañadientes, respondiendo con una mirada furibunda a la sonrisa satisfecha de Kylo Ren, que había extendido una mano hacia ella para que se lo entregara. Luke, por el contrario, le ofreció el suyo con aire impasible, casi con una sonrisa. A Poe no se le pasó por alto que Ren evitaba mirar a los ojos a su antiguo maestro, como el cobarde rastrero que era. Aunque, para ser sincero, a él también le habría intimidado que un enemigo al que acabara de capturar se comportase con esa calma, como si fuese él quien estuviera dando las órdenes allí.

Y entonces ocurrieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Sacando fuerzas de quién sabía dónde, Kit aprovechó que la atención de Hux estaba puesta en sus compañeros y no en él para lanzarle una patada a las rodillas, desequilibrándole. Y Luke, moviendo apenas un dedo, hizo que el bláster que el general sostenía en la mano saliera despedido, quedando muy lejos del alcance de cualquiera.

Los demás no esperaron permiso para reaccionar. Rey le asestó un puñetazo a Ren en plena nariz, haciéndole trastabillar y caerse de espaldas.

—¡Ésa va por Han Solo! —le gritó desde arriba, mirándole con desprecio.

Poe, por su parte, se había ocupado de neutralizar a uno de los soldados de asalto que quedaban. Finn se había hecho cargo de otro y Chewbacca, de los tres restantes. Al levantar la vista, Poe vio que Rey recuperaba su sable láser y el de su maestro con un simple gesto de la mano y que el general Hux, viéndose superado en número, se daba la vuelta y empezaba a correr hacia la protección de los muros de la fábrica, ladrando órdenes por el intercomunicador para que enviaran una nave a buscarle.

Kylo Ren se puso en pie con dificultad, cubriéndose con la mano la sangrante nariz, y contempló la figura cada vez más lejana de Hux con una mueca de desprecio. Se volvió hacia los demás en actitud desafiante y bajó la mano hacia la empuñadura de su sable, aunque sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Si creéis que vais a atraparme vivo, estáis muy equivocados —murmuró con voz ronca.

—No pretendemos atraparte —respondió Luke, tranquilo—. Ni vivo, ni muerto. No queremos nada de ti. Da gracias a que tu madre no esté aquí para verte, muchacho, y lárgate de una vez. Seguramente tu amo estará esperando a que vayas a enroscarte a sus pies.

Ren acusó el golpe con una expresión de orgullo herido, pero no tenía más opción que obedecer. Se alejó siguiendo el camino por el que se había marchado el general Hux, tan deprisa como le era posible sin echar a correr, como si quisiera aferrarse a esa última brizna de dignidad que aún le quedaba.

Pero a Poe le traía sin cuidado todo eso. Sin esperar a que Ren se perdiera de vista, se dio la vuelta y corrió junto a Kit, soltando el rifle en el suelo y arrodillándose al lado de su amigo para apoyarle la cabeza en su regazo.

—¡Kit! ¡Eh, Kit! ¿Me oyes? —preguntó con urgencia, apartándole el pelo de la frente.

El otro hombre soltó un gruñido lastimero al ser movido.

—Ten cuidado, joder —se quejó—. Creo que esos mamones me han roto una costilla.

A Poe se le escapó una risa de alivio, débil y emocionada, de la que los demás también se hicieron eco. Finn se agachó al otro lado de Kit para ayudar a Poe a levantarle y Chewbacca dijo algo en su gutural idioma.

—No. Ni hablar —respondió Kit, y Poe arqueó las cejas preguntándose cuándo demonios había aprendido su amigo a hablar wookie—. Nada de llevarme en brazos. Todavía no me estoy muriendo.

Kit pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Poe y el otro por los de Finn y, entre los dos, lenta y cuidadosamente, consiguieron llevarle hasta el _Halcón Milenario_.


	7. Chapter 7

A Kit no le habían roto una costilla, sino dos. También le habían hecho saltar una muela, pero aparte de eso, el resto eran contusiones leves y algunos cortes sin importancia. Aunque, según él, dolían como el demonio de todas formas.

La doctora Kalonia terminó de asegurar el vendaje alrededor del torso de Kit, verificando que estuviera lo bastante apretado, y le dio permiso para vestirse. Poe le ayudó a ponerse una camisa limpia y esperó a que se la abrochara, de pie junto a la camilla en la que Kit estaba sentado. Todavía le costaba creer que de verdad le hubieran traído a casa de una pieza.

Había estado cerca esta vez. Demasiado. Kit tenía el rostro amoratado, un ojo casi cerrado por completo de tanto como se le había hinchado el párpado, y se movía como si fuera un anciano de noventa años.

—Estás hecho un asco —comentó Poe, negando con la cabeza.

—Gracias, yo también te quiero.

—No, en serio, menuda paliza te han dado en tan poco tiempo. Hay que reconocer que los soldados de la Primera Orden son eficientes.

Kit le miró con sorna, o al menos con toda la sorna que era capaz de expresar en sus actuales circunstancias.

—Bueno, eran diez —contestó—. Y ninguno se quedó con las ganas de sacudirme, eso te lo aseguro.

Poe se puso serio de repente, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Si a cualquiera de esos bastardos se le hubiera ido la mano, o si a Luke no se le hubiera ocurrido revelar su presencia para interrumpir los planes de Kylo Ren…

No quería ni pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. Todo el que formaba parte de la Resistencia entendía los riesgos que eso conllevaba, Poe el primero, pero era distinto cuando la vida que se ponía en peligro no era la tuya, sino la de un ser querido.

—¿Qué pasó, Kit?

Su amigo suspiró antes de contestar, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor al expandirse su caja torácica.

—Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Ese cabrón de Ren es muy listo —respondió, mirando a Poe a la cara—. Me preguntó qué había hecho contigo, yo le dije lo que creía que quería oír y entonces hizo un par de comentarios muy desagradables sobre ti. Me cabreé y se dio cuenta. A partir de ahí, te puedes imaginar cuánto duró mi identidad falsa.

Poe bajó la cabeza, apretando los labios en una fina línea. La tensión empezaba a abandonarle poco a poco ahora que todos habían conseguido volver a casa con vida, pero la imagen de Kit herido e inmóvil en el suelo no era algo que se le fuera a olvidar en un futuro muy cercano. Levantó los ojos hacia su amigo.

—Al menos lo conseguiste —dijo.

Kit sonrió con aire satisfecho, aunque tuvo que hacerlo sólo de un lado para que no se le volviera a abrir el corte que tenía en el labio inferior.

—Ya lo creo que sí —respondió, a todas luces encantado consigo mismo, lo que consiguió arrancarle a Poe la primera sonrisa despreocupada que había esbozado desde que planificaran aquella misión.

En el fondo siempre habían sabido que no podrían mantener lo de la identidad falsa a largo plazo, por lo que habían diseñado un plan alternativo para el caso de que Kit fuera descubierto. Por suerte, Kit no había querido correr riesgos y había elevado el plan B a la categoría de plan A en cuanto puso los pies en Dorvalla.

Todo había sido idea de la teniente Ming, la misma oficial que se había encargado de crear los registros falsos que respaldaban la tapadera de Kit. La mujer era un genio en todo lo que tuviera que ver con electrónica y había diseñado un dispositivo tan pequeño como la uña de un dedo, pero lo bastante potente como para enviar datos encriptados de un extremo al otro de la galaxia. Y lo había equipado con un virus capaz de piratear la señal inalámbrica de cualquier dispositivo que estuviera en su rango. Kit lo había colocado en el transmisor de Hux a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, y había dado un resultado excelente.

—El transmisor se activó en cuanto el bueno del general nos hizo el favor de conectar con el _Finalizer_ para pedir ayuda —explicó Poe, ya que Kit no había podido acudir al despacho de la general para el informe de la misión—, y no ha parado de mandarnos información desde entonces. La general Organa dice que los de Inteligencia están que no se lo creen. Quieren reclutar a la teniente Ming para su división.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —respondió Kit—. Que no es el caso actual, aunque lo parezca.

Intentó bajarse de la camilla y se le escapó un quejido. Poe se apresuró a darle la mano y rodearle la cintura para ayudarle, cosa que Kit aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? —dijo Poe, cuando al fin su amigo se tuvo en pie por sí mismo.

—¿Desde cuándo te hace falta pedir permiso para eso? Dispara de una vez.

Poe sonrió.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hablar wookie?

Kit soltó una especie de risa entrecortada, sujetándose las costillas con el brazo para amortiguar la vibración.

—Técnicamente no lo hablo, sólo lo entiendo. Mi pronunciación es bastante mala todavía.

—Lo que sea. Que yo recuerde, la última vez que lo comprobé te apañabas con el básico y el binario, y en ése ibas justito.

Kit hizo un vago gesto con la mano, antes de colocarla en el hombro de Poe para ayudarse a caminar. Poe le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le animó a que se apoyara en él. Muy lentamente, se encaminaron hacia la salida.

—Las misiones de reconocimiento se hacen muy largas, Poe —contestó Kit, y después añadió con picardía—: Y para colmo, al volver de ellas no estabas tú en casa para distraerme, así que…

Se encogió de hombros, sin terminar la frase. Poe soltó un resoplido.

—Y yo que pensaba que te habrías pasado los últimos dos años realizando intrépidas misiones para la República y dejando una estela de corazones rotos por todos los puertos espaciales de la galaxia —bromeó—. Y resulta que has estado estudiando wookie en las horas muertas dentro de tu Ala-X.

—Wookie, huttés y corelliano —le corrigió Kit, a lo que Poe respondió con una mirada incrédula—. ¿Qué? He estado _muy_ aburrido.

El "sin ti" que iba implícito al final de esa frase quedó en el aire, pero los dos lo oyeron igualmente.

Casi habían llegado a la puerta de la enfermería cuando vieron que la salida estaba bloqueada por un par de caras conocidas, que observaban el lento avance de Kit con una mezcla de preocupación y ánimo. Finn y Rey se adentraron en la sala para salirles al encuentro.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Finn con amabilidad.

—Sobreviviré —respondió Kit—. Gracias a todos vosotros, dicho sea de paso.

—No hay nada que agradecer —dijo Rey—. Todos nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto a casa sano y salvo —Kit levantó la ceja del ojo que no estaba hinchado, con una media sonrisa sarcástica en su magullado rostro, y la joven se ruborizó—. _Casi_ sano y salvo.

—Pues yo me siento muy agradecido, así que tendrás que aceptarlo —insistió él—. Muy pocos momentos de mi vida han sido tan satisfactorios como verte partirle la cara a ese capullo de Kylo Ren.

Rey sonrió, más relajada. Mientras ella y Kit charlaban, Poe se volvió hacia Finn por instinto y se encontró con su mirada fija en él, llena de calidez y de algo que el piloto no se atrevía a definir. ¿Esperanza, tal vez? ¿O era el propio Poe quien sentía eso, y sólo estaba proyectando en Finn lo que quería ver?

Finn le sonrió, antes de apartar la mirada con un gesto adorablemente tímido, y Poe tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido. Su resistencia tenía un límite y ese chico le estaba empujando hacia él a ritmo lento pero seguro. Y la cosa no había hecho más que empeorar desde que sabía que no estaba con Rey. Como no encontrara pronto una ocasión de quedarse a solas con él para terminar la conversación que habían empezado en el _Halcón Milenario_ , existía un serio peligro de que Poe hiciera alguna tontería muy, muy gorda.

Como por ejemplo, quedarse mirándole embobado delante de gente que le conocía demasiado bien.

Al notar que se había hecho el silencio a su alrededor, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una expresión tan irónica y satisfecha en el rostro de Kit, que resultaba identificable a pesar de los moratones y los cortes.

—¿Hola? —le dijo, el muy capullo, mientras Rey trataba de ahogar su risa mordiéndose el pulgar y Poe se sentía enrojecer hasta las orejas—. ¿Sigues aquí?

Poe se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Finn de reojo para comprobar su reacción. El muchacho, que parecía estar muy interesado de repente en el equipamiento médico de la enfermería, apretó la mandíbula y el movimiento pulsó en su sien, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por el contorno de su rostro.

—Anda, vamos a llevar tu achacoso culo hasta tu habitación para que descanses —respondió Poe con mordacidad, ansioso por cambiar de tema—. Que ya empiezas a pesar.

—Blandengue. Si ni siquiera me estoy dejando caer sobre ti.

—No, qué va. Estás flotando en el aire como un toydariano, no te jode.

—Poe tiene razón, deberíamos dejarte descansar —farfulló Finn de repente, rascándose la nuca con aire nervioso y sin mirar de frente a ninguno de los dos—. Em… Espero que te mejores pronto, Kit. Hasta mañana. ¿Vienes, Rey?

Sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería. Kit le siguió un momento con la mirada y después se volvió hacia Poe con cara de incredulidad. Al ver que éste no reaccionaba, Kit le dio un suave golpe con el puño en el costado, haciendo gestos imperiosos con la cabeza en dirección al pasillo por el que había desaparecido Finn.

—¿Eres tonto? ¿A qué esperas, a que te mande una invitación por escrito? ¡Ve tras él!

—Pero no puedo… —protestó Poe, casi atragantándose con su propia lengua en su confusión—. ¿Cómo vas a llegar hasta tu cuarto?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Rey se deslizó bajo el otro brazo de Kit y le sujetó por la cintura, apartando la mano de Poe.

—Ya me encargo yo de él —dijo, como si estuviera enseñando a sumar dos más dos a un niño especialmente denso—. Anda, vete.

No sabía qué decir. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, con una mezcla de euforia y miedo tan embriagadora que no atinaba a moverse. Al final, mientras sentía que una sonrisa se formaba despacio en su rostro, miró alternativamente a sus dos amigos y, dándoles las gracias con un gesto de la cabeza, se giró y salió corriendo por donde Finn se había marchado.

Antes de torcer por el primer recodo del corredor escuchó un prolongado lamento a sus espaldas en la voz de Kit, seguido del tono preocupado de Rey al preguntarle si le dolía algo.

—No, nada—oyó responder a Kit—. Es sólo que acabo de acordarme de que mi cuarto es contiguo al de Poe. Oh, Fuerza, espero que las paredes sean lo bastante gruesas.

Finn se detuvo al salir del edificio, agradecido al sentir algo de brisa fresca acariciándole el rostro. Estaba acalorado y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era que no tenía claro si quería echar a correr gritando de alegría, o esconderse en algún rincón y morirse de la vergüenza. O las dos cosas a la vez. Sólo sabía que había sentido una necesidad irrefrenable de huir y que ahora necesitaba un lugar privado en el que tener su pequeña crisis nerviosa en paz.

Frente a él, la pista de aterrizaje era cualquier cosa menos eso: pilotos revisando sus naves, mecánicos haciendo reparaciones, operarios acarreando maquinaria de un lado a otro y droides por todas partes. No, allí no iba a encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—¡Finn! ¡Eh, Finn, espera!

Al principio creyó que se había imaginado la voz que oyó a sus espaldas, porque no era posible que Poe le hubiera seguido. Se dio la vuelta de todas formas y, para su sorpresa, comprobó que en verdad era él quien le estaba llamando. Finn sintió una nueva oleada de calor subiéndole por las mejillas y trató de disimular su turbación.

—¿No ibas a llevar a Kit a su cuarto? —le preguntó a Poe cuando llegó a su altura.

—Rey está cuidando de él —respondió el piloto, jadeando ligeramente por la carrera que había dado para alcanzarle—. Finn, si tienes un momento, creo… Creo que deberíamos hablar.

Por alguna razón, eso le hizo tanta gracia que se echó a reír. Tal vez fueran los nervios, la tensión acumulada durante la misión o la euforia de haber sentido, por fin, que Poe le miraba como él quería que le mirase. Fuera lo que fuese, le sentó de maravilla.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo entre carcajadas, ante la expresión perpleja del piloto. Sin embargo, a medida que Finn seguía riendo sin poder contenerse, el rostro de Poe se fue transformando poco a poco, primero con una lenta sonrisa y, al final, contagiándose de la hilaridad de su compañero.

—Vale, vale, ya lo pillo —dijo cuando se le pasó, aún sonriente, con las manos en las caderas y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tienes razón, ése ha sido el eufemismo de nuestra era. Deberíamos haber hablado hace semanas.

—Meses —replicó Finn, secándose los ojos con el canto de la mano.

—De acuerdo, meses —concedió Poe, y después exhaló un suspiro—. Nos podríamos haber ahorrado muchos malos ratos, eso es verdad.

Finn le miró, sintiendo en sus mejillas la amplia sonrisa que casi dividía en dos su rostro y que ni podía, ni quería contener. Los nervios habían desaparecido y lo único que sentía era una felicidad inmensa al saber que por fin, después de dar tantas vueltas, estaban los dos en la misma onda.

Pensó que podría dejarlo así, si quisiera. No había necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, los dos sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y lo que vendría después. Pero, después de haber sufrido tanto por no ser capaces de comunicarse como es debido, Finn no estaba dispuesto a seguir cometiendo el mismo error. Quería decirlo, y quería oírlo de labios de Poe, también.

—Hemos sido un poco idiotas, ¿no? —dijo.

—Eso me temo —respondió Poe—. Y tú al menos tienes la excusa de tu juventud, pero ¿cuál es la mía?

—Sí, hombre, claro. Espera, que voy a ir a buscarte un bastón, abuelo —bromeó Finn, con un suspiro exasperado; después hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si señalara hacia el otro lado de la pista—. ¿Vamos?

Poe se mordisqueó el labio inferior de un modo que, fuera o no intencionado, sacudió a Finn hasta los cimientos.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó en tono sugerente.

—A cualquier sitio en el que no haya tanta gente —contestó Finn, con un gesto impreciso que abarcaba toda la pista de aterrizaje.

—Gran idea.

Echaron a andar, hombro con hombro, tan cerca el uno del otro que a veces sus manos se topaban al dar un paso. En uno de esos choques, Poe enganchó un dedo entre los de Finn y ya no le soltó. El muchacho inspiró con fuerza, creyendo que el corazón se le paraba. Miró hacia Poe y éste le devolvió una sonrisa tentativa, como si quisiera preguntarle si le parecía bien. A modo de respuesta, Finn giró su mano para agarrar la de Poe como era debido, entrelazando sus dedos con los del piloto, y la sonrisa del otro hombre se hizo más amplia.

Caminaban en silencio, pero no porque no tuvieran nada que decirse; a Finn le daba la impresión de que era porque, si empezaban a hablar, ya no serían capaces de parar. Y no era la clase de conversación que uno querría tener delante de testigos. De todas formas era un silencio cómodo, lleno de cruces de miradas y de sonrisas exultantes. Sus pasos no tardaron en llevarles hasta el edificio de los barracones y, como por un acuerdo tácito, hasta la puerta de la habitación de Poe.

El piloto dudó un momento antes de abrir. Acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Finn, que aún retenía en la suya.

—Oye, Finn… Voy a invitarte a entrar, pero quiero dejar claro que eso no te obliga a nada, ¿de acuerdo? No hay segundas intenciones. Sólo lo sugiero para que estemos tranquilos y podamos hablar en paz, pero… En fin, que no tiene por qué pasar nada más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quieres que pase nada más? —preguntó Finn, fingiendo preocupación. Había entendido perfectamente lo que Poe quería decir, y sin embargo no podía resistirse a fastidiarle un poco porque, en serio: él podía ser inexperto, pero no era tan ingenuo como todo el mundo parecía creer.

Tal como había previsto, Poe le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—¡No, yo no he dicho eso! Lo que… —farfulló con torpeza. Abrió la boca para seguir explicándose, pero entonces Finn se echó a reír y Poe se quedó mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Tranquilo, hombre, sólo me estoy quedando contigo —aclaró Finn, sin dejar de reír—. Ya sé que no estoy obligado a nada. Deja de preocuparte por si estás o no estás aprovechándote de mí. Puede que sea virgen, pero no soy ningún crío. Y sé muy bien lo que quiero.

El ceño de Poe se fue suavizando hasta convertirse en una sonrisa maliciosa que prometía hacerle pagar por esa broma. Y que a Finn le iba a encantar. Y que incluso era posible que acabara pidiendo más al final.

—Ah, con que ésas tenemos, ¿eh, hombre de mundo? —murmuró, en un tono grave y sensual que Finn sintió reverberar directamente debajo de su ombligo.

Para la eterna frustración de Finn, lo que fuera que Poe pretendía hacer a continuación se vio interrumpido por la presencia de dos pilotos que aparecieron por el extremo opuesto del pasillo, charlando entre ellos. Les saludaron al pasar por su lado y Poe les devolvió el gesto con un seco movimiento de cabeza. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Poe abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y tiró de él hacia dentro.

No hizo falta encender las luces; todavía entraba suficiente sol vespertino por el tragaluz del techo como para verse el uno al otro. De todas formas, tampoco daba la impresión de que Poe estuviera en condiciones de preocuparse por eso, aunque hubiese sido noche cerrada. Toda su atención estaba puesta en arrinconar a Finn contra la pared, apoyando las manos en ella a ambos lados de su cabeza y acercando su rostro al de él. Finn se sujetó de la cintura de Poe, jugueteando con el borde de su camiseta.

El único sonido que se oyó fue el suave deslizar de la puerta al volver a cerrarse automáticamente y, después de eso, sólo hubo silencio. Un silencio tan cargado de electricidad que a Finn se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—En ese caso —murmuró Poe—, confío en que esto te parezca bien.

El muchacho hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, despacio.

—Muy bien —respondió, en el mismo tono bajo y juguetón que Poe había usado—. Pero creía que íbamos a hablar.

—Ya estamos hablando —susurró Poe, acercándose todavía más.

Finn cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Poe presionar sobre los suyos por primera vez: cálidos, firmes, suaves. Inspiró con fuerza por la nariz en un reflejo involuntario, una respuesta automática de su cuerpo a la intensa oleada de excitación que le aceleró la sangre. Poe movió una mano para sujetarle la nuca con gentileza y hacerle inclinar el rostro en un ángulo que le permitiera mejor acceso, lamiendo y mordisqueando con suavidad la boca de Finn, acariciándola con sus labios hasta que el muchacho temió que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerle.

A Finn se le crisparon las manos sobre las caderas de Poe y se le escapó un gemido ahogado similar al de un animal moribundo. Aparentemente eso era lo que Poe requería para concederle misericordia porque, con una última caricia de la punta de su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Finn, se apartó para darle un respiro.

Finn dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared, jadeante y débil. No había abierto aún los ojos, pero prácticamente podía sentir sobre su piel la mirada de satisfacción de Poe, igual que si la viera. En efecto, cuando abrió los párpados allí estaba la sonrisita presumida que esperaba encontrar, pero eso no era lo único: Poe le estaba mirando con absoluta adoración y ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar ocultarlo.

—No es justo —protestó Finn, medio en broma, cuando por fin pudo volver a hablar—. Eso es jugar sucio.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —contestó Poe en voz baja, sin perder la sonrisa pícara de medio lado—. En el amor y en la guerra…

Se encogió de hombros sin terminar la frase, pero ya había dicho más que suficiente para que a Finn se le parase el corazón. El muchacho abrió unos ojos como platos; sus dedos, que en algún momento se habían colado por debajo de la camiseta de Poe y trazaban dibujos abstractos sobre su cintura, se quedaron quietos de repente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó, deseando oír la respuesta con tanta intensidad como lo temía—. Y para que no haya dudas, me refiero a la parte del amor. Ya sé que no estamos en guerra. En fin, sí, pero no entre nosotros, quiero decir…

Poe le silenció acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar de la mano que aún tenía apoyada en su nuca.

—Pues claro que hablo en serio —le dijo con suavidad, mirándole a los ojos—. Finn, te quiero tanto que a veces hasta me duele. Te he querido casi desde el primer momento, y no sabes la tortura que ha sido creer que tú no sentías lo mismo.

—Oh, sí que lo sé —respondió Finn a duras penas, con la garganta medio cerrada de la emoción—. Desde luego que lo sé.

Se sentía como si de repente el corazón se le hubiera triplicado de tamaño y su pecho fuera demasiado pequeño para contenerlo. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Poe, atrapando sus labios otra vez, aunque su versión de lo que era besar estaba muy lejos de la exquisita maestría con la que Poe le había aniquilado a él. Finn era todo desesperación y hambre, pero ¿quién podría culparle, después de lo que acababa de oír?

Poe le dejó hacer, devolviendo los besos con la misma intensidad mientras se movían a ciegas hacia el interior de la habitación. Finn agarró a Poe del trasero y éste le rodeó el cuello con los brazos como si fuera su salvavidas, permitiendo que le llevara casi en volandas. Todo fue muy bien hasta que se toparon bruscamente con una esquina del escritorio y al piloto se le escapó un "¡ay!" casi sin querer.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Lo siento, Poe, ¿te has hecho daño?!

Poe sonrió, con la respiración agitada, llevándose una mano al muslo.

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

—Maldita sea, qué torpe soy.

Incluso a él le resultó evidente el temblor de su voz. Subió las manos hasta la cintura de Poe, bajando la mirada, y él le acarició el rostro con suavidad. Después le levantó la barbilla con un leve toque de los dedos, buscando de nuevo sus ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Finn?

—Nada, en serio —respondió él—. Sólo estoy un poco nervioso. Es que nunca he hecho esto antes.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, para mí ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi se me ha olvidado ya.

Finn se echó a reír con un resoplido, lo que contribuyó a romper la tensión pero no le ayudó a disipar del todo sus miedos. Miedos que no tenían nada que ver con lo que iban a hacer, pero sí mucho que ver con cómo hacerlo.

—Nadie lo diría, después de ese beso que acabas de darme —comentó, en el mismo tono juguetón que Poe había empleado con él. Después se puso serio, decidido a ser tan sincero con él como fuera capaz. La falta de comunicación ya les había traído suficientes problemas.

—No quiero decepcionarte —admitió en un hilo de voz.

El rostro de Poe se transformó en una expresión que era una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación.

—¿Decepcionarme? Oh, por el amor de…

Acunó el rostro de Finn entre ambas manos, mirándole a los ojos con fijeza para asegurarse de que tenía su atención.

—Finn, esto no es una prueba de habilidad —le dijo con gentileza—. Nadie te va a poner nota. Se trata de descubrir entre los dos qué es lo que nos hace sentir bien, eso es todo. En realidad yo tampoco sé lo que funciona contigo así que, en ese sentido, esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ti.

—Ya, claro, seguro que es lo mismo —respondió Finn con una buena dosis de sarcasmo.

—Finn, no vas a decepcionarme —insistió Poe—. Será perfecto porque eres tú. Porque no hay nadie más en toda la galaxia con quien quisiera estar ahora mismo, y todo lo demás carece de importancia. Sería perfecto aunque no hiciéramos nada en absoluto.

—Vale, eso no es una opción —respondió Finn, señalándole con un dedo, lo que le ganó una de las brillantes sonrisas del piloto, arruguitas en los ojos y todo.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo—. Pero, si vamos a seguir con esto, yo al menos necesito una ducha.

Probablemente era una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que Poe no había tenido tiempo para nada después de regresar de Dorvalla. En cuanto habían puesto los pies de vuelta en Ord Mantell había ido directamente a informar a la general, y de allí a la enfermería, a ver cómo estaba Kit. Su ropa aún desprendía un eco del olor férrico que impregnaba la atmósfera de aquel planeta, y en algunas zonas su pelo estaba apelmazado por el sudor. Sí, desde luego una ducha le habría venido bien. El único problema era que a Finn no le apetecía en absoluto tener que esperar.

Pero, por otra parte, decirle "me da igual lo sucio que estés, te necesito _ahora_ " podía no ser la mejor manera de sentar las bases de su relación.

—Claro —contestó, intentando ocultar lo decepcionado que estaba—. Puedo volver más tarde, si quieres, o esperarte aquí fuera. Lo que veas mejor.

—O quizá… —sugirió Poe, llevándose una mano a la nuca con aire indeciso— podrías acompañarme.

Entonó el final de la frase como una pregunta, tentativa e insegura. A Finn le enterneció que lo hubiera dicho con aquella cautela, como si temiera asustarle y que saliera corriendo en dirección opuesta. La reacción que le provocó, sin embargo, fue cualquier cosa menos eso.

Finn sintió como si toda su sangre se hubiera concentrado de repente en un solo sitio, logrando que la erección que ya tenía se endureciera todavía más. Una intensa oleada de calor se esparció desde ese punto hacia cada confín de su cuerpo y fue como si hubiera perdido por completo la capacidad de hablar.

De hablar, que no de actuar. Besó otra vez a Poe como si quisiera devorarle y, rodeándole firmemente la cintura con los brazos, le levantó en peso para llevarle hasta el cuarto de baño. La risa sorprendida del piloto contra sus labios le sonó a música.

No sabía muy bien qué se había apoderado de él, pero ya no pensaba ni en su falta de experiencia ni en sus inseguridades. Toda su mente estaba ocupada por la imperiosa necesidad de seguir besando y tocando, de apartar las capas de ropa que les estorbaban y poder sentir la piel de Poe contra la suya. En algún momento Poe consiguió estirar un brazo y abrir el grifo, mientras las prendas se acumulaban en el suelo a sus pies. Se desnudaron en tiempo récord y Poe tiró de la mano de Finn para llevarle con él bajo la ducha.

—Joder, Finn, eres increíble —murmuró Poe con voz ronca, recorriendo el cuerpo del muchacho con una apreciativa mirada; sus manos seguían el camino que habían trazado sus ojos, paseándose por la oscura piel como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente, como si quisiera tocarle en todas partes a la vez y no pudiera elegir una sola. Finn tenía muy claro dónde quería esas manos, aunque no se atrevía a apresurarle. Pero si Poe no se daba prisa, le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

Claro que nadie había dicho que tuviera que estarse quieto mientras su compañero llevaba las riendas de todo. Finn agarró el jabón y lo frotó entre sus manos hasta hacer espuma, mientras Poe observaba cada movimiento de sus dedos como si estuviera hipnotizado. Algo en esa mirada le infundió un valor con el que no había contado y le animó a poner en práctica las cosas que su imaginación, en plena hiperactividad, le sugería. Hizo que Poe se diera la vuelta y le atrajo hacia sí, de forma que la espalda del piloto quedara pegada contra el pecho de Finn, para poder enjabonarle el cuerpo cómodamente. Le pasó las manos por los brazos y el pecho, cubriéndole de espuma con generosidad.

Poe soltó un gemido, apoyó las manos sobre los azulejos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de Finn.

—Hhhnnn, vas por buen camino, chaval —jadeó, arrastrando las palabras—. Vas por _muy_ buen camino.

Su firme trasero presionó contra la entrepierna del chico y por un momento éste pensó que tal vez aquello no había sido tan buena idea, después de todo. Pero Poe seguía emitiendo sonidos absolutamente indecentes desde el fondo de su garganta y qué demonios, cualquier tortura merecería la pena por escuchar eso. La mano derecha de Finn se cerró sobre el miembro de Poe mientras con la izquierda le manoseaba los testículos, y el hombre soltó una exclamación como si se estuviera ahogando.

Empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la mano que le acariciaba y oh, cielos, la manera en que ese balanceo se reflejaba en la polla de Finn, alojada entre sus nalgas… No creía que pudiera mantener el control durante mucho tiempo si Poe seguía moviéndose así. Finn también empezó a mecerse por instinto, frotándose contra él, guiándose sólo por las intensas sensaciones que asaltaban sus terminaciones nerviosas.

El vapor que subía del agua caliente se colaba por su nariz y su garganta al jadear a coro con su compañero, envolviéndolos a los dos en un calor casi insoportable. Finn cerró los ojos con fuerza e inclinó la cabeza para enterrar el rostro en el cuello de Poe, besando y lamiendo la piel mojada. Le asaltó una imagen mental de cómo debían de verse los dos desde fuera y casi perdió el ritmo por su culpa, porque parecía… Parecía… Oh, si algún día llegaban a hacerlo así, si Poe le dejara hacerle eso…

—La próxima vez —murmuró Poe junto a su oído, con voz ronca, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. La próxima vez quiero esto, pero contigo dentro de mí.

Apenas tuvo una décima de segundo de aviso antes de que el orgasmo le asaltara de forma explosiva, incontrolable, haciendo que se derramara sobre la espalda de Poe y su propio estómago. Con el último resquicio de lucidez que le quedaba a su cerebro, se esforzó por no interrumpir el ritmo de sus caricias mientras se corría, y su recompensa vino en forma del estremecimiento que recorrió a Poe de la cabeza a los pies y el grito estrangulado que surgió de su garganta. Después le sintió relajarse contra su pecho, débil como un cachorrito, las manos resbalando por la pared para caer, desmadejadas, a los costados de su cuerpo.

Finn esperaba que Poe no estuviera contando con él para sostenerle, porque no se encontraba en situación de hacerlo. Teniendo en cuenta que él también sentía las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, lo más probable era que acabaran los dos sentados en el plato de ducha.

Sin embargo, de algún modo consiguieron mantenerse en pie y Poe se giró para abrazarle frente a frente, dejándose caer contra la pared de azulejos como si no se diera cuenta de lo fría que estaba y tirando de Finn hacia él. Le cubrió de besos el rostro, el cuello y los labios, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez en voz baja, como una oración.

Cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, Finn retomó su tarea de enjabonar a Poe, pero esta vez despacio, con ternura, sin más intención que la obvia. Poe hizo lo mismo con él, e incluso le lavó el pelo, masajeándole con suavidad el cuero cabelludo y provocándole toda clase de deliciosos escalofríos. Finn nunca habría imaginado que la ducha pudiera ser una experiencia tan placentera, acostumbrado a que fuera una simple tarea utilitaria que debía ser ejecutada con la mayor economía posible en cuanto a tiempo y recursos.

Cielos, cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que se había estado perdiendo… No podía ser casualidad que hubiera sido Poe, precisamente, quien le ayudara a escapar de esa vida. Finn quería creer que estaba destinado a ser también quien le guiara a través de esta otra vida, nueva y maravillosa, que se abría delante de él.

Poe cerró el grifo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de moverse. Finn se inclinó hacia delante, rozando los labios de Poe con los suyos.

—Si eso ha sido una muestra de lo que nos espera juntos, no sé si voy a sobrevivir a nuestro primer aniversario —murmuró.

—Estás de coña otra vez, ¿a que sí? —respondió el piloto, recibiendo la caricia con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa—. Olvídalo, Finn, no pienso tragarme el numerito de inocencia virginal nunca más. Puede que hayas tenido poca práctica, pero la teoría la tienes más que aprendida.

Finn se echó a reír.

—A lo mejor he leído unas cuantas cosas. Es importante estar informado, ¿no crees?

—Mmmm… —ronroneó Poe a modo de respuesta, besándole con languidez.

Empezaba a hacer frío, así que salieron de la ducha y se secaron a toda prisa. Sin hacer el menor intento por vestirse, Poe agarró a Finn de la mano y le llevó hacia el dormitorio, hasta la cama en la que apenas cabían los dos. Tampoco les importaba demasiado la falta de espacio, cuando podían compensarla acurrucándose el uno contra el otro. Finn apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Poe y se abrazó a su cintura, mientras el piloto pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Finn y apoyaba el rostro en su pelo. Entrelazaron también las piernas bajo las sábanas porque qué demonios, todo el contacto del mundo no sería suficiente para ellos.

Finn sintió que Poe le daba un beso en lo alto de la cabeza y que su mano subía para acariciarle el pelo. Fuera ya había oscurecido y la única luz en la habitación era el testigo de seguridad situado sobre la puerta. A Finn le agradaba esa penumbra, le resultaba acogedora. La noche significaba un paréntesis en las obligaciones de ambos, en las misiones, en la guerra misma. Un respiro durante el cual nadie vendría a reclamar la presencia de ninguno de los dos en cualquier otra parte. Sabía que era absurdo pensar así, que la guerra no hacía distinción por horas y que, si la Primera Orden decidía atacar de improviso, nadie iba a decirles que mejor volvieran después del amanecer. Pero, por el momento, aquel era su refugio suspendido en el tiempo y el espacio, sólo para ellos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Poe en voz baja. Se habían saltado la cena y Finn admitió para sí mismo que a lo mejor no le vendría mal tomar algo, después del ejercicio. Claro que, para eso, tendrían que salir de la cama y no estaba dispuesto.

—Nah, déjalo. No quiero moverme de aquí.

—Puedo ir a buscar algo frío y traerlo, si quieres.

—Es que tampoco quiero que te muevas tú.

Sintió la sonrisa de Poe contra su cabeza y a él le nació otra idéntica, a sabiendas de que su compañero también la notaría sobre la piel de su pecho. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos y Finn se sorprendió al comprobar que no tenía sueño. Después del día que habían tenido, y sobre todo tras haberlo terminado de una forma tan espectacular, habría esperado que su cuerpo se rindiera en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, se sentía más lleno de energía que nunca, y lo más interesante de todo era que Poe también seguía despierto.

—Oye, Poe…

—¿Hmmm?

—Eso que dijiste antes, sobre… Sobre la próxima vez. ¿Iba en serio?

La mano que le estaba acariciando el pelo se detuvo de pronto, y su tono de voz cuando respondió estaba teñido con una sutil nota de cautela.

—Completamente —dijo—. Es decir, si tú quieres.

Finn levantó la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada cargada de incredulidad.

—¿Que si quiero? —replicó, como si el mero hecho de dudarlo fuera absurdo—. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Tenía que asegurarme —contestó Poe con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ya veo —volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Poe y continuaron en silencio durante casi otro minuto, simplemente disfrutando de la proximidad mutua, ahora que podían permitírsela.

—¿Poe?

—¿Sí, Finn?

Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, volviéndose para mirar a su compañero a la cara.

—¿Cuándo será esa próxima vez? —dijo, sin tan siquiera molestarse en intentar fingir que se trataba de una pregunta casual.

Poe le devolvió una sonrisa lenta, deliberada, cargada de malas —y buenísimas—intenciones.

—Bueno, eso depende —contestó, cambiando de postura para colocarse de costado junto a Finn, con éste tumbado bocarriba.

—¿De qué?

El piloto acercó su rostro al de Finn, rozándole la nariz con la suya y pasando tan cerca de sus labios que el muchacho se estremeció.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para recuperarte? —susurró, mientras su mano bajaba por el cuello de Finn, su pecho y su abdomen, hasta colarse por debajo de las sábanas.

Abrió unos ojos enormes al llegar a su destino, dejando escapar una suave exhalación admirada. Finn le sonrió.

—Tú has preguntado —le dijo.

—Sí —contestó Poe, riendo con suavidad—. Eso he hecho.

Tardaron varias horas en llegar a dormirse esa noche. Horas de risas compartidas, de caricias nuevas, de ver a Poe enterrar el rostro en la almohada para intentar ahogar sus gemidos mientras Finn entraba y salía de él, ganando confianza con cada embestida. De descubrir que Poe se estremecía como una hoja al viento cuando le pasaban la lengua por la columna vertebral, entre los omóplatos, y que se deshacía por completo si le tironeaban con suavidad del pelo.

También de hacer una escapada a las cocinas a las tres de la madrugada para robar un poco de fruta, queso y pan, porque no habían comido nada desde el almuerzo y ya no podían más.

La habitación olía a sexo y a ellos dos cuando regresaron, lo que despertó en Finn una especie de satisfacción primitiva al saber que había marcado con su presencia el espacio de Poe. Volvió a quitarse la ropa y se acurrucó junto al piloto en la cama, como antes, sólo que esta vez sí que estaba exhausto.

Se le ocurrió que podrían haber tenido esto mucho antes si no hubieran estado tan ciegos los dos. Si no hubieran pasado tanto tiempo dando por sentado lo que el otro sentía en vez de ir directamente y preguntar.

Parecía muy sencillo, a posteriori, pero Finn sabía demasiado bien que no lo había sido.

Volvió la cabeza para poder contemplar el rostro dormido de Poe, empapándose de la particular belleza de esos rasgos que amaba tanto. Todavía ahora, después de todo lo que habían compartido, le costaba creer que de verdad hubiera tenido tanta suerte. Empezando por cómo le había conocido; pasando por las dos veces que había creído perderle y, contra todo pronóstico, le había recuperado de forma milagrosa; para terminar con el hecho, mágico e increíble, de que Poe le quisiera como Finn le quería a él. Francamente, se parecía más a uno de sus sueños que a una historia con base en la realidad. Pero era real. Estaba ahí, en sus brazos, para demostrarlo.

No, desde luego que no había sido sencillo llegar hasta allí. Pero vive el cielo, había merecido la pena.

Vaya si había merecido la pena.


End file.
